little golden devil
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate is a naughty young girl and one boy will feel her wrath
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows not to trust kate even as pup Kate's parents were working and no body would dare watch over kate not even lilly she's just to evil but one pup who hasn't tased her wrath.

"Shakey kate came to play"shakey's mom said shakey put on clothes as fast as he could he had a big crush on kate he ran down to see kate and what he saw melted his hart kate was wearing a pink shirt with black leggings and green flip flops.

"Hello shakey"Kate greeted "kate came to vist"shakey's mom informed "i have to work i trust you can handle things here?"asked his mom "yes mom"shakey said then his mom left for work leaving them alone.

They sat on the couch watching tv for 2 hours "so um what do you want do?"asked flynn "i have a game i want to try turn around"said kate as shakey did what he was told then kate hit him in the nuts the hit him with a frying pan knocking him out.

Shakey woke up but he was in his room and kate was sitting on his bed barefooted shakey was tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut then kate walked towards him "i hear you had a crush on me sence kindergarten"said Kate shakey whimpered but it was muffled "well i wish i could feel the same way however i can show you something" she said then she lifted her shirt up to reveal her white bra then pulled her shirt back down "now just enjoy the show kay?"kate giggled.

Kate turned around and started to booty bop and twerk bouncing her booty up and down shakey felted him self getting hard then she bent down to touch her toes and shook her butt then she spanked herself and sat in a w position and started to move her buttcheeks one at a time.

As kate was doing this she looked at shakey and winked at him then she got up and spanked herself again.

Then she stopped she walked over to his bed and pulled out a green pillow "awww its your favorite pillow for when you had bad dreams"kate said teasing him.

Then kate threw the pillow on the other side of the bed out of view then she looked at shakey and pulled her pants and underwear off now she stood there naked in front of shakey then a smile formed on her face then she jumped over the bed to where the green pillow was and started to hump it shakey couldn't she what she was doing because she was on the ground on the other side of the bed.

"Oh yeah that's the stufff oh yeah uh uh uh"kate said moan then she jerked her leg grunting and moaning while she does it then she got up and was panting then she put the pillow on the bed and sat on it "oooh i hope i don't have an accident on your pillow"kate said.

Then kate pooped all over shakey's lucky pillow then she pushed it under his bed "now you want me to sit on your lap?"kate asked shakey shook his head no because she had poop all over her butt kate pulled his pants and underwear off until his dick was showing.

Then kate wiggled her butt and sat down on his dick then she swirled her hips and got up kate then kate untied shakey took of his shirt then tied his wrist together behind his back.

"You wanna get freaky?"asked kate shakey shook his head no then kate pressed his nose against his until they were bent up "I'm afraid you have no choice sugar"whispered kate then she pinned shakey against the wall with their noses still press together she was grinding against shakey moaned then she pushed him on to the bed.

Kate put his dick in her vagina and started to buck her hips against his shakey muffled moans were music to Kate's ears "oh sh shhh shhh hush child it'll be over soon"kate said kate began hyperventilating as she was enjoying this kate was moaning in pleasure.

Then she put her paws on shakey's chest then her eyes crossed together as her nostrils flared as she climaxed her buttcheeks clenched tightly and her toes curled kate collapsed on his chest and got off him.

"Lets get our clothes on your mother will be here"said kate they put their clothes on and went to the living room when shakey's mom walked in everything was quiet "what did you guys do?"she asked "nothing"Kate and shakey said in unison "oh well your parents just dropped lilly off i'm gonna go to a meeting with them"said shakey's mom.

Lilly walked in she was wearing a blue shirt, pink shorts and she was wearing flip flops too "have fun kids"said shakey's mom and she left.

"So what are we gonna do?"asked lilly Kate smiled "lilly come here"Kate said as she took lilly to the side "guess what we did:first i did a little booty shaking,then i humped a pillow,and we got freaky"Kate giggled lilly gasped then giggled too.

"Want in on round 2?"asked kate Lilly nodded "but rewind you said you twerked for him?"asked lilly "yep"gloated kate "probably didn't do it right"lilly said then lilly walked over to shakey "wanna see how an omega twerks?"she asked shakey nodded.

Lilly took off her flip flops so she was barefooted then she took off her shorts and revealed her light green underwear "now lets get do it"said lilly.

Lilly then turned around and shook her butt from side to side then she bent down to touch her toes still shaking her booty then she started to booty clap then she jiggled her buttcheeks but as she was doing it a brown spot started to form on her underwear and she farted.

Kate was laughing as Lilly covered her butt with her paws "oh lilly you pooped in your underwear "kate said laughing lilly looked at kate with a frown which turned into a smile "so you think it's funny what about this?"asked lilly as she took off her underwear she was naked but her shirt was still on.

Kate stopped laughing and looked at lilly then lilly tackled kate behind the couch shakey was sitting on and grinded her hips against her "yeah who's laughing now?"lilly asked bucking her hips lilly got off kate and kate pulled herself up using the couch.

Kate rested her chin on the couch then lilly came from behind and pulled kate's nose back with her paw "now smell the love"lilly said as she pushed her back down and sat on her face and farted and wiggled her butt on her face.

Then she got off her and kate got up holding her nose "you know you could get freaky to"Kate suggested "that's a great idea come on shakey get out of these clothes"lilly said as she took off shakey's clothes then took off her shirt.

Shakey layed down behind the couch "i'm ready lilly"called shakey "be right there honey bun"lilly said "play nice with him"kate said smiling "i will"lilly said.

Then lilly jumped over the couch right on shakey and started to hump him lilly was grunting and moaning "oooh yes that feeeels sooooo gooood"lily moaned the her head rised from behind the couch and she made a kissy face to tease kate.

Then shakey gently put his paws on her shoulders then she looked at him and licked her lips then she got back to pleasuring shakey just then one of Lilly's legs was jerking around and lilly was moaning loudly but it was muffled kate looked at Lilly's foot "oh why not"she said and she put Lilly's toes in her mouth Lilly giggled it tickled Kate swirled her tongue between her toes.

Kate stopped and Lilly's leg disappeared behind the couch then kate heard Lilly squeal in high pitched and mumbled something then shakey and lilly stood up panting Lilly's hair was messed up and she was drooling.

They put their clothes back on and lilly fixed her hair their parents came to get them.


	2. Chapter 2 bonus lemons

anyone a normal day in jasper park untill beautiful young female adolescent pups walked by their names were Cynthia and Susan they were the daughters of Claudette and fleet and the granddaughters of kate and the late Humphrey who passed away.

Cynthia and Susan were walking along to meet someone it was a week a go when Cynthia almost lost her life in a bear attack when a grey pup saved her the ran and hid in a log until the bear had disappeared Cynthia knew the pup as her omega buddy Steve.

She has been thinking of ways to repay steve until she thought of it she could mate with him she talked to her mom and grandma about it they agreed and Steve agreed to she also asked her grandmother for ways to please him and their grandma kate just gave them the strangest advice ever.

Kate told them to give him a paw job they asked her what is that she told him suesan was a little weirded out but Cynthia liked the idea susan asked Cynthia to be a part of it but said no she was afraid she'll hurt him.

Susan was known to be rough Cynthia and Susan continued on until they saw Steve and approached him "hello Cynthia "he greeted "hi"she greeted back "ready to do this?"Cynthia asked Steve nodded "please please let me hump him"begged Susan "no"said Cynthia "but his soooo adorable i just wanna masturbate right now"Susan said.

Steve was a little shorter than them he was constantly picked on for being short but he was to weak and small to fight back luckily that's how Susan likes her omegas.

(Ooops i forgot to tell you what Cynthia and Susan looked like Cynthia has silver fur and green eyes Susan had tan fur and hazel eyes)

"Can i just do that paw job thing?"asked Susan "no besides your feet stinks"Cynthia said walking away with Steve they walked in Cynthia's parents den and kissed their tongues were swirling around in each other's mouth as they moaned.

They then pulled away and Cynthia asked Steve to lay down and relax "here's what my grandmother showed me she took his dick and put it in between her toes on her left hind foot she stroked his dick fast "ooohh ahhh"moaned Steve "hey Susie come here"called Cynthia .

Susan walked inside to see Steve's dick in between Cynthia's toes stroking "here's a tip: be gentle and the boy your humping will cum vanilla frosting"Cynthia said then Steve cumed on her foot "like that"Cynthia said showing Susan her foot.

Then Cynthia got up and turned around and bent over "here's my butt hump it"Cynthia said spanking her butt Steve mounted Cynthia and bucked his hips "ahh ahh oohh ahhh"moaned Crystal Steve thrusted faster and harder.

"Oooh aaaahhh ooooohhh yesssssaahhhhh"Cynthia moaned Steve then climaxed in her butt and collapsed on top of her "thank you"Cynthia whispered.

LEMON 2

Salty shakey and Humphrey were walking until they spotted Kate and candy walking"man salty your so lucky"shakey said Humphrey didn't even look at Kate because they hate each other Humphrey cheated on kate and Kate never wants to see him again.

Humphrey just turned around and left while the salty and shakey watched "god if only there was an omega who could please me"said Kate " try humping shakey he's nice"suggested candy "okay if you see him till him to meet me in my den"Kate said as she left.

Then salty and shakey came out of their hiding place "shakey kate wants to see you in her den"said candy and shakey left.

Shakey entered Kate's den to find Kate sitting down waiting for him then Kate walked up to him and licked his cheese then she turned around and bent down putting her big butt out in front of him "take me"she just said.

Shakey mounted Kate and just when her was about to thrust kate backed up against then den wall trapping shakey "i figured out a way to make you cum faster i was gonna use this on Humphrey but you can appreciate this"kate said then she twerked her butt up and down and wiggled her butt.

Shakey went limp while she did this this felt to good then shakey climaxed and kate let him go then she pounced on him then sat on his dick "i gonna ride you so hard your cum will squirt out of my nose"Kate said as he bounced her ass up and down.

"Whoo yeeeee haww"Kate yelled then kate went faster then kate bent down to rub noses with shakey then she put her paws on his chest "oh kate i'm gonna cum soon"shakey said kate was hyperventilating "ohh me too"said kate.

Then Kate's eyes crossed and her nostrils flared "ooooooohhhh poooooooooooo woooo" kate squealed then she collapsed on shakey's chest "we're gonna get married"kate said

LAST ONE THEN I'M THROUGH WITH LEMONS FOREVER... THIS WON'T BE A LEMON per say

In jasper city California a birthday party was happening celebrating two birthday girls named Abigail and Sydney they were both born on the same day they also had two brothers named Cody and Flint.

Cody had luscious gold fur and green eyes and was an ladies man he was also a girlfriend stealer just ask jack his old friend. Flint on the other hand wasn't like him he was shy quiet and a really nice guy he had a pale grey tone to his fur and dark blue eyes.

As for Abigail and Sydney Abigail had light brown fur and green eyes Sydney had dark brown fur and hazel eyes.

Cody was born 2 weeks before Abigail and Sydney which makes him the oldest Abigail and Sydney were born 2 weeks later and Flint was born 40 months later. Abigail and Sydney have a deep hatred towards cody he always pulls pranks on them and he read Megan's diary and posted it on Twitter.

They hate him with all their hearts but not flint who doesn't really bother them their friends family all sang happy birthday and they blew out the candles "now lets open presents"said Melinda she was their mom.

Melinda's gift was a book called twilight saga breaking dawn part 1 and tom their father gave them new cellphones then it was cody's turn "i got you this"he said as her pulled out a diaper Abigail and Sydney looked at him with angry looks "just i case one of you have a accident"he said as he laughed.

Next was flint "flint got something he feels is special"Melinda said as flint took out. A giant stuffed owl it was up to stomach level it had big bulgy eyes and it's beak was an upside down triangle "awwww it's so cute"Abigail said as she hugged it.

"Now he has something to say"said Melinda it was rare for flint to speak because all his life he's been mute he took their hands "you guys are the best sisters i ever had and i love you so much" Flint said Abigail and Sydney had tears in their eyes but these were tears of joy.

Abigail put her hand to her mouth "I'm sorry"She said as she and Sydney left with their stuffed owl flint was a little confused "uh what it something i said?"he ask Melinda put a hand on his shoulder after the party ended and everyone went home they was getting ready for bed flint was getting in his bed when Sydney came in his room "flint come here"she said as she led flint to her room and closed the door.

There in his sister's room was Abigail wearing her pajama shorts and tank top just like Sydney was wearing and they were both barefooted"flint we are so deeply sorry for running off like that it's just you talked and it shocked us"Abigail explained "so...do you like it?"asked flint.

"Like it we love it thank you"Abigail said as he kissed his forehead and hugged him he looked to Sydney and spreded his arms "uh uh i have something better"she said then she planted a big wet kiss on flint she was moving her head from side to side to get more pleasure she pulled away making the "mwha" sound then she rubbed noses with him "as for the thing you said we loved it to"Abigail said smiling.

"You said you loved us very much but how about we show you just how much we love you" Sydney said as she grabbed a chair then flint sat in it Abigail took the stuffed owl and layed it against the side edge of their bed "this is how much i adore and love you"she said as she pulled her pants and panties down.

Then she spreaded her buttcheeks apart and put it on the owls face then she shook her butt all over the owl's face then she bent down to touch her toes and wiggled her butt on the owl she stopped and got off the owl and saw the owl had poop stains on it " now here's how much i love you" said Sydney.

And she put the owl on the floor and layed on it then she started humping it she thrusted up and down the Abigail layed on top of her back and started to hump her butt she thrusted fast and hard Abigail feet was right in front of flint who then tickled her foot "oh flint stop it i can't hump straight"Abigail laughed then flint licked Abigail's toes making Abigail laugh "don't make me do this"Abigail warned with a smile on her face then flint started to lick Abigail's toes in a making out manner and Abigail had enough "that's it come here you"exclaimed Abigail as she pounced on flint sitting on him then she layed on top of him "this will teach you to lick my toes"Abigail said then she humped him extremely hard making her moan and grunt their legs were kicking around and twiching as Abigail moaned and whimpered then she kissed flint in a messy manner then sat up Abigail's mouth was covered in saliva "that'll show ya" Abigail said then she got off stood up and Sydney stood up as well then she started moving her buttcheeks up and down then she

started twerking gyrating her butt from side to side up and down then Abigail came up and thrusted her butt against her's Abigail stopped and Sydney thrusted her butt against Abigail's they stopped and looked at flint who was sitting there smiling.

"I love you guys so much"he said as he hugged them "wanna watch us play footeases?"asked Abigail flint knodded as he got on the floor with them Abigail and Sydney linked their toes together and wiggled them Sydney was laughing because it ticked to much "i love these two"thought flint.

ELSEWHERE

kate and Humphrey were in a car in a quiet neighborhood it was 10:30 and kate had to get home but not with out a little fun first "are you sure you wanna do this i can get pretty crazy"kate said taking her shirt of revealing her bra "oh yeah"Humphrey said drooling.

Kate and Humphrey climbed over to the back seat and started to make out passionately then they took off the rest of their clothes leaving them naked then kate got on the floor and made a kissy face Humphrey got on top of her and inserted inside her and began bucking his hips.

While they were humping each other shakey was walking until he saw Humphrey's car he noticed it was rocking from side to side and he heard moaning he continued walking until the moaning became loud and kate's paw was on the window.

Shakey heard kate moans vibrate as he turned around he saw lilly standing in front of him wearing he pj's but she had a seductive smile on her face "wanna do what they're doing?"she asked shakey nodded lilly led shakey to her car and got in lilly closed the car door and locked the others.

Then she took her pj's off and shakey took his clothes off then lilly sat right on top of him shakey wasn't muscular but lilly didn't care shakey touched her breasts Lilly began grinding on his dick they both groaned lilly began moaning then she stopped grinding.

"Wanna kiss first?"lilly asked Shakey nodded "not a peck on the lips i mean messy saliva I'll show you"lilly said and she caressed shakey's cheeks then lilly flicked her tongue to tease him "let me have at your tongue"lilly said then she slammed her face against shakey's sticking her tongue in his mouth lilly and shakey was moaning lily pulled away to get some air.

Lilly was panting hard "mommy wants seconds"lilly said and she dived back to shakey's face and shakey was rubbing Lilly's butt and he spanked it earning a giggle from lilly.

Kate and Humphrey was putting their clothes on until they saw Lilly's car rocking and they just laughed Lilly's car was fogged up and they could hear lilly squealing like a pig.

Lilly's car stinked because Lilly kepted farting shakey tried to leave to get some air lilly was hopping on shakey's dick she wasn't gonna let him.

"Oh no baby I'm close to cumming just roll with it"lilly said as she brought shakey to the floor of the car and they were out of sight of Kate and Humphrey then they saw one Lilly's legs went up and jiggle, twich,and jerked around and they heard lilly say something funny as her leg went down "i guess lilly came"kate said then they saw lilly ride up panting.

Then shakey grabbed her head and brought her back down and lilly began moaning kate and Humphrey listened to lilly make weird sounds.

"Oh yeah oh poooo yooohoooo"lilly moaned in high pitched "man he is making her squeal but you can relate i made you squeal in 20 different ways" Humphrey said "you never made me squeal although shakey made me snort when claws made him rub noses with me"kate said rubbing her nose.

"I can make you squeal right now"Humphrey said getting close to kate "no i think not thank you"kate said pushing Humphrey away.

You know the old saying goes hell hath no fury for a woman scorned well this is like that lets start at the beginning sweets was the most hottest girl in all of of jasper shakey and salty both competed for her and it got to the poit where they were going to tear each other apart sweets had to put a stop to this.

So she picked salty and married him saly rubbed his marriage in shakey's face and teased him alot shakey never talked to him again even after humphrey asked him to.

It was a normal day in jasper Humphrey and kate were walking until they saw shakey just sitting under a tree they approached him "come on buddy i know how much of an ass salty has been but don't stop hanging with me"Humphrey said "I'm not, salty is always with you"shakey said with a frown.

"Well if it makes you feel any better i hate salt just as much as you do"said kate this interested shakey "why do you hate him?"he **asked** "way before he dated and married sweets he used to sniff and smack my ass every chance he got"said kate with disgust on her face "he did?"asked shakey.

"Yep"said kate "why do you guy hang out with him?"Kate asked "we don't know"Humphrey said just then salty walked up "well hello loser"he said "you don't exist"shakey said "oh but i do"salty said "go away salty"said kate "yeah you already have a girls butt to sniff"said Humphrey.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that,by the way kate i never got the chance to tell you this:you butt stinks really bad you should be a skunk see ya"salt said as he left kate mouth was open when he said her butt stinks bad "it's my butt if i want it to stink i want it TO STINK"yelled kate "really Humphrey does my butt really stink"Kate asked embarrassed "it's a butt it's supposed to stink"comforted Humphrey "an alpha's butt isn't supposed to stink"Kate said embarrassed "look kate i don't care if your butt stinks I'll still fuck it"Humphrey said with a smile "wait what if i fart or worse poop?"Kate asked "sometimes liquid crap comes out of this sexy behind"Kate said tapping her butt "inside I'll take it like a man"Humphrey said "aww Humphrey that's so sweet tell you what if if i ever poop on your dick you can shove it up my nose"kate said Humphrey was a little disturbed by that "lets hope it doesn't come to that"Humphrey said "well i gotta go see you at home Humphrey bye guys"Kate said as she left

Humphrey sat next shakey "so what you wanna do?"he asked "sit here in the sun"Shakey said.

WITH KATE

Kate was walking towards her den when she saw sweets "hey sweets"Kate called "hey"she said "where are you going?"sweets asked "to my den,where are you going?"Kate asked "to mines"sweets said "ok"said kate then they left never saying another word.

WITH SWEETS

Sweets was almost to her den when candy and lois walked up to her "sweets we need to talk"said candy "your marriage was a huge mistake salty doesn't love you he only loves your breasts,ass,and pussy sooner or later he will cheat on you"lois said as she and candy left.

Sweets continued on to her den "he wouldn't cheat on me would he?"she thought but she stopped at her den when she heard moaning inside she poked her head around the corner and what she saw broke her heart.

Salty was humping a another girl's ass she immediately recognized the girl as April she was sweets rival she had tan fur and jade green eyes "ooooooohhhhhh yyyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhhhhhh"she moaned.

Salty was loving this as his hips pounded against April's her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lifted her head up "ah i'm gonna cum"said salty as April felt liquid splash in her ass they both sighed "YOU PIG"yelled sweets as she looked at them with fury then left.

"WITH SWEETS

sweets was crying Until kate candy and lois sat with her "what's wrong?"asked kate "salty cheated on me with April"sweets cried "i knew it"said lois "now you see you should have married shakey"said candy.

"He won't marry me he probably won't even fuck me"said sweets "why not?"asked lois " i want my first time to be special but salty changed his mind"said sweets "i don't even know how to pleasure my mate"sweets said "I'll tell you"said kate.

"You see when you are riding your mates dick it's all in the hips"kate explained.

WITH HUMPHREY AND SHAKEY

Shakey and Humphrey was doing nothing when kate came "shakey come with me to my den"she said and she led him to her den where sweets was waiting.

"Sweets?" "Shakey i need you as my mate"Sweets said as she walked up to him "i love you"she said as she planted a big wet kiss on him then she pinned him against the wall and then licked his neck then shakey layed down on his back then sweets put his dick in her mouth then bobbed her head up and down "ooh ahhhh"groaned shakey.

Then shakey sprayed his load in her mouth sweets swallowed it all then she aligned his dick with her pussy and sat down then she bounced up and down on his dick "oh oh oh oh"she moaned. Sweets eyes rolled to the back of her head and she drooled her ass bounced up and down.

"Oh yeah"shakey moaned then shakey climaxed inside of her and sweets came on his dick covering it with cum then sweets got off him "my turn"shakey said as he flipped sweets on her belly then put his dick in her ass then he bucked his hips againsts hers.

"Ahhhhhh yessss"moaned Sweets shakey was pounding her ass as her ass jiggled with each impact shakey wrapped his front legs around sweets waist "oh I'm cumming"Shakey said sweets nostrils flared as she felt liquid splash inside her her unmounted her.

Lois and kate was standing at the entrance "damn hey sweets can i borrow shakey for a minute?"asked lois "just once"sweets said with a smile "thanks,bring that dick over here hun"lois ordered shakey walked to her and layed down lois sat on shakey"s dick.

And began to bounce up and down on him "yes yes yes ooooooohhhhhhhh"she moaned "shakey smacked her ass cheeks as she drooled on his chest "ooh oh god cumming cumming"lois said in high pitched lois eyes crossed and her nostrils flared as she and shakey climaxed at the same time.

Lois collapsed on shakey's chest panting then sat back up "be still my beating heart"lois whispered then she leaned down and rubbed noses with him."Lois"shakey laughed "oh darling i love this to much"lois giggled and continued to rub noses with him then she made motorboat sounds then she got of him.

"Lets get married sweets"Shakey said "thought you never ask "Sweets said.

WITH KATE AND HUMPHREY

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck yes"moaned kate when Humphrey came home kate seduced him and one thing led to another and Humphrey is humping her butt "ahhh yes honey that's the stuff"said Humphrey. Humphrey then wrapped his arms around her stomach and went faster and harder "oohh whooo ahhhhhhhh"moaned kate Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head then Humphrey climaxed in her butt however something extra came along.

Liquid poop came pouring out of Kate's butt Kate looked back extremely embarrassed "oh my god i am so sorry"Kate panicked "it's okay"Humphrey said "no it's not"Kate said then she layed on sher chest "come on right in here"Kate said pointing to her snout and flaring her nostrils.

"Kate dear this is unnecessary"Humphrey reasoned but Kate rolled her eyes then she took his poop covered dick and shoved it up her nose then she grabbed Humphrey's butt she was sniffing and snorting oddly in a pattern.

Then she shook her head then bobbed her head then she pulled out his dick "now wasn't that good,girls should do that instead of putting it in their mouths"Kate said then reba and janice came in with a smile on their faces "there is another way to pleasure Humphrey"said reba "really?"Kate asked intrigued "yes"said janice "can you show me how?"asked kate "first...oh oh kate"reba said holding her nose "sorry"Kate said embarrassed.

"What Humphrey has to do is relax"janice said "how did you get him hard anyway?"asked reba "i twerked for him"kate "now what you have to do is lean on your back"reba said kate leaned on her back until she was on the ground.

"Next you're gonna need your hind legs for this"janice said "take Humphrey's dick and put it between your toes"said janice "i can't i can't reach"Kate said "ok we'll help you"said reba. janice grabbed Humphrey's dick and Kate's left hind paw and put it between her toes.

"Now kate stroke his dick until he cums"said reba kate began to stroke Humphrey's dick humphrey was loving this as kate stroked Humphrey's dick between her toes "ahhh ohh"moaned Humphrey "what do you call this?"asked Kate "its called a paw job"reba said smiling.

"Ohh yes faster kate"moaned Humphrey Kate found this extremely cute "aww does widdle Humphrey like this"Kate said in baby talk "yes yes yes"Humphrey said quickly "awwww"Kate cooed.

Kate was stroking Humphrey dick at hyperspeed causing him to moan louder "ahhhh oohh"Humphrey moaned kate found this extremely cute "awww Humphrey is enjoying my toes thats so cute"kate giggled.

Kate was stroking faster than before as she teased humphrey while she did it "yeah you love this"kate said "kate i'm gonna cum"Humphrey said "do it Humphrey cum on my toes"kate encouraged. After a few strokes Humphrey cumed on Kate's paw and toes.

"Wow that was fun"said Humphrey "we'll leave you to alone"reba said as she and janice left wanna go another round?"asked humphrey "oh yeah"kate said then she walked to Humphrey and kissed him on the cheek,neck,chest,and mouth.

"But i want your dick up my nose again,but lets save it for when you cum"kate whispered in his ear then she pressed her nose against his until her nose was bent up "yeah nosey nosey nosey"kate said as went towards his dick and put it in her mouth.

Kate bobbed her head while Humphrey was moaning "oh yeah"Humphrey moaned kate giggled but it was muffled she took the dick out her mouth to kiss it the put i back in her mouth she did this for another minute "kate i'm gonna cum"Humphrey moaned she pulled his dick out of her mouth then shoved it up her nose then Humphrey climaxed right in her nose kate had a goofy grin on her face then she pulled the dick out.

"Oh yeah definitely have to do these techniques"kate said while semen was oozing out of her nose.

all bad deeds have consequences and it would be best to pay for them thats what sweets found out when she cheated on her boyfriend and was caught by kate. Kate found sweet riding cody the hottest alpha in the pack overshooting garth. Kate was extremely upset with her shakey was the sweetest wolf ever he doesn't deserve to get hart broken.

"How could you sweets"scolded kate sweets was sitting in Kate's den and had her head down in shame. "I can't believe this"she said sweets only whimpered.

"I should have Humphrey tell him what you did"kate threatened. Then sweets got a smerk on her face "he won't believe him after all shakey is naive"sweets reminded.

"That is correct he is naive and won't believe him which is why I'm gonna tell him"kate laughed. Sweets got wided eyes "WHAT"she exclaimed "no no please don't tell"begged sweets. "Why shouldn't i?"fired kate "because I'll tell Humphrey you only like him for his dick"she said kate only smiled.

"Oh you poor poor little whore,he knows that's not true because he asked me that and i simply said:no my darling"kate said. "But i do give second chances so i won't tell if you do a few tasks for me"kate said sweets was willing to do anything to make kate keep her mouth shut.

"Ok what do i have to do?"asked sweets kate just smiled "you wait right there"said kate and she left then about a minute later she came back but with a more creepy smile "you my dear sweets are gonna inhale some horrible gas"kate giggled.

Somehow sweets knew what she was talking about "alright I'll smell your farts"she said kate was shocked when she said her farts "uh i don't fart even if i did i wouldn't let you smell them"kate said a little bit embarrassed.

"come in girls"kate said as daria and Lois walked in with smiles on there faces. "Nope your gonna smell daria's farts"kate laughed then daria turned around then started to shake her booty and lois spanked her ass.

"Yeah daria has a rep for stinkiest ass whooo"kate said as she waved her hand in her face "its true i do"daria giggled "now get over here"ordered kate daria walked in front of daria "are you ready?"asked daria sweets knodded.

Daria turned around and bended down till her chest was on the floor then lifted her tail Lois grabbed sweets then shoved her face in daria's buttcrack daria let out a long loud and wet fart and was shaking her booty at the same time.

"Whooo sweets is smelling the gas of daria"exclaimed kate as sweets arms were flailing around as daria let out one last big one her butt jiggled "ah that was great"daria laughed Sweets was holding her nose as was kate and lois "damn sis you layed a number her"groaned lois. "Is that all?"asked sweets "no there is one more thing i want you to do"said kate.

"Oy what is it"groaned sweets "Lois remind me again how long were you a lesbian?"asked kate with a smile "all my sexy little life"said lois with a bigger smile "and who did you have a crush on"? Asked kate "sweets"said lois sweets widen her eyes "y y you want me to..."began sweets.

"Ohhhhhh yessss little lady"said lois then she walked up to her "we are gonna fuck"said lois then she licked her lips then pulled sweets in a deep passionate kiss lois was moving her head from side to side and her tongue was inside sweets mouth.

"Lay down"lois ordered sweets did what she was told and layed down then lois layed on top of her and started to grind on her vagina "aaaahh oooooh"moaned lois the lois bucked her hips up and down "oh oh oh oh ooh ooh ooh ooh"lois moaned in high pitched.

Lois lifted her head up grinding on sweets she made the funniest face ever and she accidentally snorted while she bucked her hips sweets felt something coming "uh lois.."said sweets "oooh whoo yes my darling"?responded lois "i'm about to cum"she said "that's wonderful so am i we should cum together"exclaimed Lois still bucking her hips lois was hyperventilating as she was nearing climax.

"Here it comes"said sweets "i'm soooooo ready"said lois then lois pressed her nose on sweets and and had her mouth agap and her nostrils flared "nnnnnnaaaarrrrggghhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh"lois moaned as she cumed.

She sat on sweets smiling "ok i won't tell shakey but don't ever cheat on him again"growled kate as she left lois looked down at sweets "this was totally fun"she said then she took some cum that was on her and put it on lips like lipgloss and bended down and kissed sweets "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwah"she said then she got off her "see you around "she said as she left with cum dripping off her then daria looked back and farted.

Then Kate came back "oh and to add insult to injury i'm gonna ride shakey so hard he'll say my name wrong but first I'm gonna tell Humphrey"Kate said as she left.

WITH KATE

Kate was walking until she saw Humphrey and he was with shakey "Humphrey can i talk to you for a sec shakey you stay right there"Kate said with a smile kate led humphrey a few feet from where shakey was "what's wrong?"asked Humphrey "i caught sweets cheating on shakey"she whispered.

"I know"Humphrey said with a frown Kate was speechless how could he know "she's been keeping this masquerade up for months"said Humphrey Kate was about to speak when Humphrey interrupted her "and i give special permission to mate with him"Humphrey said with a smile kate said no more then she walked towards shakey "shakey i need to speak with you"said kate "ok"said shakey as he and Kate left Kate looked back at Humphrey and winked and Humphrey just smiled.

WITH KATE AND SHAKEY

kate and shakey walked to Kate and Humphrey's den they walked inside and went all the way to the back "uh what's wrong kate"shakey asked kate looked at him with a seductive smile "let's not play any games the moment i first saw you i fainted"said kate "kate i don't know what to say"shakey said "don't say anything" kate said as she walked towards him "but let me ask you this:if i farted would you find it attractive?"kate asked.

"Yes girls who fart are hot"shakey said "kiss me"Kate said as she grabbed shakey in a deep passionate kiss she moved her head from side to side and sticked her tongue in his mouth she felt his tongue and tapped and flicked it with her own tongue then shakey touched the roof of her mouth and tickled it making her giggle.

They pulled away and kate sat on is dick pushing it in then she started to bounce up and down on him "yeah ohh uh uh uh yess"she moaned shakey was rubbing her butt and kate was moaning loudly then she and shakey climaxed on each other then kate got off him and turned around.

She lifted her tail "take me baby"kate begged wiggling her butt shakey mounted Kate and wrapped his fore legs around her stomach and started to thrust against her butt "oh oh oh oh oh ooooooooooooohh"kate moaned shakey was grunting as his hips smacked against Kate's butt.

Kate walked awkwardly funny to the den wall and pressed her cheek against it "ah aha ahah ahhhh"she moaned Kate's nostrils flared as she shaking as he was humping kate he noticed what a big butt kate has "you have a ginormuous butt kate"shakey complimented "thank you"kate giggled "not as humongous as daria's"kate thought.

Shakey was nearing climax "gonna cum soon"said shakey after a few mor thrust shakey climaxed kate felt it as her eyes crossed together and her face pressed against the smooth wall of her den until her nose was bent against it she and shakey slowly slid down the wall as kate was moaning funny shakey unmounted kate then she got up and walked towards the den entrance "I'll see you later"she said in a sexy tone.

ONE FINAL LAME LEMON

the sinister pack it's home to the most evil wolves in the world the males rape and kill women and the females rape male and if the males satisfy them they keep them around and their pack ruler who's name is Randall just sits back and watch while smiling.

It was a normal horrible day in the sinister pack a team of alphas kidnaps a omega from a ordinary pack no it wasn't the United pack just a pack they were trying to invade but it was heavily guarded and the omega that they have will give them the weakspots.

"Sir we have him"said the alpha randoll just looked at the omega "what is your name?"Randall asked "simon"the omega said "Well simon tell me your packs weak spots and the alphas won't tear you apart"Randall said as the alphas growled at him Simon told Randall everything.

"Now simon unfortunately for you you have to die"Randall said smiling Simon's eyes widened "however since I'm a little nice I'll let you have your final moments enjoyable"Randall said " you know some of my alphas go both ways when it comes to pleasure"Randall said.

Just then a gold furred alpha that looked just like Humphrey but with a muscular build and have green eyes pounced on simon "you're a small one but i bet you know how to please someone"he said then he stroked his dick and mounted simon.

"So tight for a omega"he said laying on top of Simon with his dick in his butt ready to thrust "but you aren't the one for him"Randall said "aww he's not"the alpha asked getting off simon.

"No you're male awaits you tied up in the other den"Randall explained this brighten the alpha's spirts "what other den?"he asked "I'll show you just hold your horses"Randall said.

"No you are gonna pleasure them"Randall said as three girls walked in "have fun"Randall said as he and the alpha left.

The girls that stayed behind were extremely sexy they all had tan fur two of the girls walked to the sides of him then the one in front of him turned around and wiggled her butt at him then the other girls grabbed his dick and inserted it in the girl's ass the girl twerked her ass up and down and Simon went limp on her back as she twerked.

"My name is Theresa by the way"the girl said then simon climaxed in her "who wants him i only wanted him because my butt needed some lovin"theresa said "me"the other girls said in unison then the two girls swarmed simon and brought him to the ground biting and clawing him until he was dead.

"Darn i wanted to have some fun"said one girl "you can have some fun with me"said the other girl "come here baby"said the girl and the two started to make out passionately they were moaning loudly and Theresa just looked at them smiling "aww you guys are sooo cute together"theresa cooed.

Then they pulled away for a second "thanks"they said in unison then they went to the ground and one was on top of the other with their legs sticking up twiching and the girl was moaning.

Randall was leading the alpha to a den with a grey furred wolf tied up his jaws and front legs were tiex butt his back legs wasn't he looked up at them with fear "his name is Chester and he's a omega"Randall said "have fun"Randall said walking out the den.

"Hi Chester you and i are gonna have some fun"the alpha said in a creepy voice the he bit Chester's tail and dragged him in to the darkness of the den outside the den Randall was admiring the sky then he heard the alphas voice "oooohhh yeah baby uh uh uh this is a tight ass whooooo aww fuck "he yelled.

Randall just smiled and walked away

It was a normal day in jasper park everyone was having fun execpt for one pup whose name was Cletus he had grey fur and a silver tipped tail he was sitting in his parents den sad he lost his crush to his brother named cody he was loved by all girls.

Tyler and carly (cletus's crush) were natural born alphas tyler had no regrets taking carly away Cletus had no one however his sister whose name was magenta because she had magenta eyes she also looks like princess but younger.

Magenta always loved being an omega because it ment spending time with Cletus.

Cletus was sitting in the den until magenta came in "hey sweetie"she greeted she always called cletus pet nicknames he didn't mind "hey magenta"Cletus said "what's wrong hon?"magenta asked sitting right next to him.

"I'm bored"Cletus said magenta had an idea of what they both can do "Cletus i know what we could do"magenta said "what?"Cletus asked excited "stand up"she instructed Cletus stood up and so did magenta magenta walked closer to Cletus then kissed him then she broke the kiss "i call it my kind of fun"magenta explained smiling.

"How do i play"asked Cletus "first a little smooching"magenta explained then she wrapped her fore legs around Cletus" neck then she pull him into another kiss sticking her tongue in his mouth them she pulled away.

"Then we rub noses this is the best part"magenta said as she push Cletus on the den floor then she stood over him licking her lips then she pounced on him then she pressed her nose against his until they were bent up.

Magenta was snorting uncontrollably and she speaking in jibberish as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back legs were twitching and shaking her nostrils flared as she pulled away magenta looked at Cletus then she farted

Magenta cheeks turned red "sorry i have a fat ass"magenta said "it's okay"said Cletus "can i try the nose rub part"Cletus asked "sure"magenta said with a sly grin then she layed down with her legs in the air then Cletus pounced on magenta and rubbed noses with her magenta's legs began twitching as she and Cletus was grunting "ooh oh (grunting)oh(grunting)"moaned magenta then magenta farted repeatedly then Cletus got off of magenta panting.

"How was i"Cletus asking for magenta's opinion magenta had her paw on her nose "goodness what a pup"magenta said fanning herself "wanna smooch again?"asked magenta cletus knodded then magenta grabbed Cletus and smashed their lips together magenta moaned as they got messy with their kisses licking each other's faces Cletus stick his tongue up Magenta's nose and magenta sucked on Cletus's tongue.

They were both moaning and enjoying themselfs.

It was a normal day in jasper park kate,sweets,candy,and princess was walking "so you twerked for Humphrey to get him hard?"asked candy "yep then i squashed his dick with my ginormus ass"kate bragged spanking her butt "man i wish i could twerk then i could show shakey a good time"sweets said.

"None of you know how to twerk?"asked kate they all shook their heads "let me teach you first it's all in the ass"kate explained "to get your mate hard you have to move your buttcheeks one at a time like this"kate said the she turned around and moved her buttcheeks one at a time.

"Now you try"kate said then sweets princess and candy turned around and moved their buttcheeks and they were good it "now try moving you butts up and down"kate said they all moved their butts up and down "bring it home whoooo"kate exclaimed.

While princess was moving her butt she was backing up "back it up honey"kate said princess backed into sweets and their butts touched each other "whoopsy"said sweets then they all stopped to see shakey staring at them with wide eyes they were embarrassed but sweets whispered something in princess's ear.

Then she walked towards shakey with a smile on her face then she pulled shakey in the den "well hello shakey"greeted candy "shakey lay down"princess commanded shakey nervously did as told "who want to go first?"asked sweets.

"Me"said candy "don't hurt him"sweets said with pleading eyes "i won't"said candy the candy stood on top of him drooling and panting then she kissed him hard and rough then she pulled away then princess stepped up "unlike candy i will be soft and sweet"princess said and she licked shakey's face her tongue was long large and slimy then she slipped it in his mouth moaning.

Then she started sucking on shakey's tongue as saliva oozed out from the corner of his mouth then she pulled away and whispered something in shakey's ear that made him blush.

"Alright girls funs over"kate said as she candy and princess walked out shakey was about to leave to but sweets. Stopped him "we aren't done yet"sweets said with a smile as she flared her nostrils.

It was a ordinary day in jasper park everyone was fun but two teenagers in particular were playing a different game "come on Stephen it'll be fun"said a female voice this belonged to a tan furred wolf with blue eyes.

Her name was Daisy and she was the hottest omega around and she was best friends with Stephen sence puphood Stephen was grey with green eyes he didn't talk much

They are playing a game that was around and popular sence Winston's great great great grandparents were pups

"Please"Daisy begged Stephen knodded then they sat in front of each other then kate came by "ooh are you guys playing nose rub?"Kate asked "yep,wanna play?"asked dasiy "after you guys"kate said then she sat down with them the Stephen and daisy smashed their faces together bending up their noses up.

They rubbed their noses together daisy giggled "this is fun" daisy said then they pulled away "ooh my turn"kate said excitedly "hmm Stephen me and you hon"said kate then Stephen pressed his nose against her's and rubbed.

"Oooh what a gentleman"Kate said fanning herself then she wrapped her fore arms around Stephen 's neck and brought him to the floor one of her back legs was sticking in the air Kate giggled in high pitch as she wiggled her toes.

Then kate snorted

Then Stephen got off kate and helped her up Kate's fur was messed up little "my my that never happened"Kate said embarrassed "alright Stephen i have to get home unfortunately"Daisy said Stephen hung his head in sadness "awww don't be sad tell you what: if you meet me in my secret spot tomorrow i'll let you dig in my ass"Daisy said with a whisper.

Then she left "wanna go again?"kate asked Stephen knodded "this time let me rub you"kate said flaring her nostrils then she grabbed Stephen and pushed him down then she rubbed noses with him wiggling her toes and snorting uncontrollably then Stephen got up with kate still attached to him and stood up on his hind legs Stephen is strong for an omega Kate's hind legs were dangling while she was rubbing noses with him then he started to dance with her in a funny way kate giggled while wiggling her toes and snorting.

NEXT DAY

Stephen walked to Daisy's secret spot where she told him to meet her there he saw Daisy standing there with a smile on her face "you came"Daisy exclaimed Stephen just smiled "ready?"asked Daisy Stephen smiled and turned around and bended over revealing her buttcrack "now Stephen you do know what you can put in it right?"asked Daisy Stephen was surprised he looked at Daisy with wided eye "uh huh that's right" Daisy said.

Stephen looked at her ass "don't be shy"Daisy said wiggling her butt at him then Stephen mounted her then thrusted her felt dried poop scrach against his dick which made Daisy very itchy in there "a little faster"Daisy said.

Stephen went a little faster and believe it or not he was digging in her butt

"Oh yeah that's the spot"Daisy said moaning Daisy's butt jiggled and farted every time his hips hit her butt each time then Stephen unmounted her "whoo i should've came to you sooner"Jessica said "I'll be right back Daisy said then she left.

It was only a few minutes later until she came back with daria and kate "you guys have got to try it he's like you own personal buttcrack scratcher and digger"Daisy said "no more itchy buttcrack?"daria asked "nope"Daisy replied.

"I wanna try"kate said stepping up then she stood in front of Stephen and bent down then Stephen mounted her then thrusted "oooohhh that's it"kate said Stephen smiled "he's getting spots i couldn't reach"kate said kate's butt was jiggling Daisy gasped "kate you diva alpha"Daisy exclaimed kate was moving her buttcheeks up and down one at a time "ok that's enough thank you"kate said.

"Me next"daria exclaimed then Stephen walked behind her and mounted her then he thrust in her "awww yeah that's it"daria daria was twerking and shaking her booty on Stephen then she farted multiple time while making an extremely funny face before dropping on to the ground.

Stephen got off daria "Humphrey shakey come here please"called kate Humphrey and shakey walked in the den "yes?"asked Humphrey "what do you boys think of these"kate asked as she and daria showed them their butts they knodded "well you have to do something first"kate said "anything"humphrey said.

"You sit on shakey's dick"kate said then Humphrey pushed shakey on the floor and sat on shakey's dick with Humphrey's butt facing him "how's the view?"Humphrey asked shakey just looked at him "pretty awesome and squishy"shakey said squeezing Humphrey ass a little then Humphrey farted "come on humphrey gyrate those hips"kate said.

Humphrey gyrated his hips and wiggled his ass on shakey then he got off shakey looked at his dick and saw poop on it "Humphrey if shakey really is your favorite kiss him"kate said humphrey grabbed shakey's cheeks and caressed them "shakey you are my favorite omega and i love you so much that I'll fuck you in the ass and,give you a blowjob and grind on you to no ends"Humphrey said.

Then Humphrey passionately kissed shakey sticking his tongue in shakey's mouth Humphrey's tongue pressed the sides of shakey's mouth making one side of his cheeks puff out then he broke the kiss panting "aww did you really mean that" Kate asked "yes i did"Humphrey said "awww"kate cooed then they all left the den.

It was nighttime and Humphrey was in his room in his boxers watching tv while laying in his bed his parents weren't home just his bedroom door opened and Lilly appeared standing there in her blue bra and yellow underwear and she was barefooted Lilly and kate lived next door for years.

"Hey Humphrey"lilly greeted in a sexy voice "hello Lilly how did you get in here"Humphrey asked "your front door was unlocked"lilly said walking towards Humphrey.

She took of his boxers and stared at his dick then she took her underwear off and sat on his dick humphrey looked at lilly as she took off her bra too revealing her boobs "uh lilly i don't think garth would like us doing this"Humphrey stammered.

Lilly only giggled "i think you would love this"lilly said "but"Humphrey began but lilly planted a kiss on him "hush Humphrey we are gonna have fun"Lilly said then she began rocking her hips back and forth "oh lilly"moaned Humphrey.

Lilly bounced up and down on Humphrey "oooh whoo ahh"Lilly moaned in high pitch then Humphrey cumed in her then she bended over on the bed and showed Humphrey her butt.

Then Humphrey mounted Lilly "oh Humphrey fuck me in the ass"Lilly moaned "go ahead Humphrey fuck my little sister in the ass"said a voice Humphrey and Lilly looked to see kate standing there pissed off "kate i..."Humphrey began.

"Shut the fuck up you cheating asshole"kate said with venom "get your dick outta my sister's ass before i rip it out"kate growled Humphrey unmounted from lilly then Kate turned her anger towards her sister "you greedy litte slut"kate hissed.

Kate grabbed lilly and threw her in the closet in she went in there with her.

IN THE CLOSEST

kate looked at lilly in anger "I'm going pound you to a pulp"Kate growled outside the closet Humphrey was sitting on the bed until he heard the door bang and lilly screaming and crying and kate yell but it was muffled.

"Kate please ow"Lilly yelled "shut up you fithy peace of shit"kate said then the door flew open Lilly's hair was messed up but there wasn't any bruisings on her.

Lilly whimpered "pick up your damn bra and underwear"Kate yelled lilly did as she was told "we are through Humphrey"kate spat and she grabbed Lilly by the ear and left Humphrey heard the door slam.

Kate told garth what lilly did and he dumped her next was getting revenge on Humphrey and she decided she fuck one of his friends

Salty no

Mooch hell no

Shakey perfect

Kate saw shakey at his locker she approached him "hello kate can i help you"shakey asked politely "as a matter of fact you sure can"Kate said she told him the plan but shakey wasn't sure about doing this to his friend "i could give you a footjob"Kate said shakey always wanted to know what a footjob feels like "could you make your feet stink"shakey asked "sure can i have gym today i will be sweating like crazy and me feet will stink really bad"kate said "great I'll meet you at your house"shakey said as he left At Kate's houes she was waiting for him kate was wearing her school clothes and shoes her parents were out and she didn't want to see lilly so she told her to get out kate was sitting on the couch until her doorbell rang she answered it and shakey appeared "ah you are here"exclaimed kate.

"Yes"shakey said "come in"kate said shakey went in and kate led him straight to her room and looked her door "ok now take it off"kate said shakey stripped down until he was naked kate took her shoes and shirt and pants and bra and underwear off and she was naked.

"Oh forgot one more thing"kate said and she took of her socks and a really bad odor filled the room "wow kate"shakey said "yep these babies reek"kate said then see turned a camcorder on she was gonna record this.

"Hello Humphrey as you can see I'm naked but this is not for your pleasure i have a special guest your friend shakey,shakey is gonna help me teach you a lesson about cheating enjoy the show"kate said.

"To start off shakey come here"kate ordered shakey layed on the bed in front of the camera and kate grabbed his dick and put it in her mouth she bobbed her her sucking on his dick shakey moaned and layed his head down and rubbed Kate's head.

"Sooo goood"shakey moaned then he climaxed in her mouth and she dranked it all then she climbed on top of shakey and sat on his dick then she bounced up and down on him moaning "ooohhh yeahhhhh"kate moaned.

Kate's ass jiggled with each impact "so big"kate said "oof so tight"shakey said "why thank you shakey Humphrey and i was originally supposed to fuck each other silly"kate said bouncing on him shakey rubbed Kate's butt and spanked it.

Then he and kate came at the same time "aaaaaaahhhhhhh ooooohhh"Kate yelled in high pitched then she looked at the camcorder "that's the noise i coulda made for you Humphrey,on our climax"Kate angrily said.

Then kate got off shakey and got on all fours on the bed in front of the camcorder "fuck my ass shakey"Kate said and she slapped her ass shakey spread her buttcheeks apart and mounted her then he thrusted in her.

"Ohhhh yeeeaah"Kate moaned shakey smacked her ass but not that hard kate buried her face in her bed she was moaning in high pitched now "ooooooooohhhhhhh sha key key key key keeeeyyyyy"Kate moaned

Shakey was about to cum "kate i'm gonna cum"Shakey warned but it was too late shakey climaxed in her ass kate nostrils flared and her tongue was hanging out and her eyes were crossed then she collapsed on the bed.

Then she looked at ghe camcorder "guess what Humphrey that was my fucked senseless look which was for you"kate said pissed then shakey unmounted kate and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Then she put his dick in her vagina then kate thrusted in her very hard breaking her heymen making her scream "saw that shakey took my virginity away"kate yelled to the camcorder then she got off shakey and they both got in the bed "now for the final act"Kate said.

Kate brought her feet in view of the camcorder "you remember my feet and how they used to stink,well i was gonna give you a foot job but...nevermind"kate said to the camcorder the she took her right foot and brought it to her nose then she sniffed her feet she stopped and waved her hand "smell my feet shakey don't be shy"Kate said and she winked at him shakey put Kate's feet to his nose and sniffed Kate exhaled "wow shakey you are perfect"Kate said fanning herself then shakey licked her feet and her toes "whoo easy there pumpkin"Kate said.

Then she put her feet on shakey's dick and rubbed it "your best friend's dick being rubbed by my stinky feet Humphrey"kate said with a angry smile she put his dick between her toes and she rubbed faster then shakey cumed then kate sucked her toes then she sticked her middle finger at the camcorder and turned it off.

"Thank you shakey i really appreciate you helping me"kate said putting her underwear and bra on and shakey was putting his boxers on "you know shakey my parents aren't do for another three hours wanna play foottease"kate asked "sure"said shakey and he and kate sat on the floor rubbing their feet against the other.

NEXT DAY Saturday

Kate gave Humphrey the video and watched the video and he was very ashamed of himself "he cheated on kate. Kate met up with claws princess and sweets "how big was he?"asked claws "not that big but he was the right size"kate said and the girls giggled "you didn't stick his dick up your nose did you?"asked sweets all three girls looked at her.

"Uh no why would i do that?"kate asked "because sweets and salty had sex last night too and she shoved his dick up her nose and he climaxed"sweets said "ugh"princess said in disgust

IN LILLY'S ROOM

Lilly and shakey were sitting on her bed talking "so kate told me that you and her did the hanky panky"lilly said "yes uh not to be rude but why did you called me here"Shakey asked "i wanted to tell you that I'm better than kate"lilly said.

"I'm sure you are but Kate's feet stink"Shakey said "so does mine"Lilly said taking off her shoes and socks and a bad odor filled the room "and i can make your dick stink to with my ass"Lilly said "you can"asked shakey.

Lilly pulled down her panties and shakey pulled down his pants and underwear shakey putt his dick in Lilly's butt and Lilly let out a long groan then she let out a long wet fart then shakey pulled out and his dick stunk.

"I can prove to you i am wonderful in bed"lilly whispered in shakey ear and pushed him on to the bed then she sat on his dick and bounced up and down on him.

Aahhh oooohhhh ohh"Lilly moaned lilly rocked her hips back and forth this went on for three minutes "oh lilly i..."shakey began but Lilly put her paw to his mouth "shhhh me too baby me too"she whispered.

Then lilly's eyes crossed as her nostrils flared and her toes curled " ah...ah..argh ahhhhhhhh ohh poooo"lilly squealed in high pitched. Lilly collapsed on shakey "couldn't resist could you" a voice said lilly eye widen in terror.

Kate stood in the door way Lilly got off shakey "kate i..i.."lilly whimpered "relax lilly shakey is just a friend"Kate said lilly looked at shakey and he knodded lilly sighed in relief she wasn't in trouble "but let me make this perfectly clear:if you break shakey's heart i will break your nose understand"kate said with a serious tone.

Lilly knodded "good girl"kate said with a smile then she left lilly looked at shakey "wanna rub noses"lilly asked "yes please"Shakey said.

Lilly took out her phone and played anaconda by niki manaj lilly pushed shakey on the bed and layed on top of him then she flared her nostrils and shook her head from side to side to the beat of the song the she collapsed on shakey rubbing noses with him while snorting like a pig.

Kate was outside while this was going on "i could've did this with shakey but i didn't want to seem weird"kate told herself then she walked away.

* * *

A random male wolf was walking along the path until 4 female wolves surrounded him the male immediately recognized them as the mating team they go from place to place looking for wolves to have sex with.

Then the leader of the group approached him "hello young one"the leader greeted "notice anything off about us"?a female asked the male looked hard but they looked like normal wolves but a extremely bad odor came off them.

"Um you guys stink"?the male guessed "oh baby your dick is gonna stink when we're done"said a female "get him little ladies"said the leader and the four girls charged at him then one girl put the male's dick in her mouth while the others gave him hickys everywhere on his chest his legs and neck.

The girls brought him down to the ground swarming him as the girls were giving him hickys and sucking his dick they were farting too their tails were wagging and they were giggling then they stopped and allow the male to stand he was covered in hickeys "see you later"said the leader

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE shouted the class kate was celebrating her birthday with Lilly's omega class they wer all out side and humphrey and lilly and the gang was playing with them all while kate watched.

Just then a Orange furred pup with a white underbelly walked up to her with a flower in his mouth "oh hello Warren"greeted kate kate looked at the flower which was a dasiy her favorite "for me oh you little cutie pie"kate cooed as she put the flower in her hair.

Then the omega pup spoken "mrs kate you are the best leader i could ever want i love you with all my heart"Warren said and her hugged her kate was crying tears of joy no pup not even her own children said that to her.

"Oh honey"kate whispered "that means so much to me I'll place you in my heart forever"kate sobbed happily "i'd rubbed noses with you but snot is dripping out"Kate said ger nose was oozing snot.

"Mrs kate i love you to much to even care"Warren said then kate smashed Warren's nose against her gooey nose kate rubbed noses with Warren then kate gently put Warren on the ground kate was shaking her butt while she was in the zone then she lifted her head up snot was all over her face "can we go again" asked Warren "ok"kate said then she dived back down to Warren's face and rubbed noses with kate while snorting.

Kate washed her face and decided that she could do a different game before go kate presented her feet "tickle time"kate Warren tickled Kate's feet without mercy "hhahahahahaha Warren please"Kate laughed just then Warren sticked his tongue towards Kate's feet.

"Oh Warren you wouldn't dare not the tongue"Kate begged then warren licked her feet and toes "hahahahahaha warren you naughty pup"Kate exclaimed Warren was licking between Kate's toes kate snorted while laughing and she quickly put her paw to her nose.

"Ugh hate when that happens"kate whispered then Warren stopped licking "thank god i didn't have any toe jam,lilly has plenty of it and she has my lick them off"kate said shivering then Kate picked Warren up and kissed him on the cheek and walked back.

LATER THAT DAY

kate was walking to her den when lilly and eve walked up to her with smiles on their faces "you sly little diva"lilly said "what?"kate was confused "i saw what you did with Warren"lilly said kate eyes widened in terror.

"Yep lilly told me and i have to say it made me horny"eve said they walked closer to her then eve pushed kate on the floor and stood over her

It was mating season and all girls were in heat runt and his siblings were almost adults Claudette said that she was gonna mate with fleet stinky was gonna mate with runt knew who he was gonna bang.

But for his parents and aunt and uncle were different they were fighting kate and lilly caught Humphrey and garth fucking two other girls runt offered his mom and aunt offers omega boys to mate his best friend Stephen and his brother Flynn

Runt and his mom and aunt was in a field "are you sure about this?"asked kate "yes they agreed to this and aunt lilly Stephen has unique fur and eyes too"Runt said just then two wolf stepped forward one wolf had gold fur and blue eyes while the other had silver fur and Scarlet eyes they were both omegas

"You must be Flynn honey"kate said to the gold wolf "yes i am I'm also a omega "Flynn said "let's talk im my den"kate said with a sly smile and they left.

"And you're Stephen"Lilly asked the silver furred wolf "yes yes i am"Stephen said lilly smiled "lay down sweetie"lilly said and Stephen layed down "I'm gonna leave you to alone"Runt said as he left.

Lilly sat on Stephen's face as he began to eat her out lilly flared her nostrils and shuttered at the feeling lilly began grinding and humping Stephen's face "ahhhhh"moaned lilly as she climaxed on Stephen face.

Lilly put Stephen's dick her mouth and started bobbing her head Stephen groaned and he rubbed her head she did they for a few minutes until he came in he mouth and she dranked it down then she turned around and lifted her ass in the air.

"Fuck me silly"Lilly said with a deranged smile Stephen mounted Lilly but before he thrusted he noticed something off about lilly her hips were wider and her butt was bigger how could garth cheat on this beautiful woman.

Then Stephen thrusted but he started out slow he gave lilly butt a light slap as she yelped then he went faster and faser "oooohh yess fuck me fuck me until i squirt cum outta my nose"lilly yelled Stephen humped faster until he came in her lilly had a fucked silly look on her face.

Then Stephen unmounted her and lily pushed him to the ground and sat on his dick then she bounced up and down lilly was heavy because each time she came down Stephen would whimper in pain.

"I am sooo sorry I'm crushing you under my weight this was originally for garth sence he is an alpha but you're an omega"Lilly apologized "it's okay Lilly i understand i like this"Stephen said with a sweet smile.

Lilly smiled back "I'm almost done baby"Lilly said rocking then bouncing her hips "please lilly i don't want this to end"Stephen whimpered "me neither sweetie"lilly said just then Lilly started slowing down then lilly sprayed her cum all over Stephen's dick

Lilly nostrils flared as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was shaking and all that came from her mouth was a few whimpers then she collapsed on top of Stephen panting heavily then lilly layed next to Stephen.

"Thank you for making my night special"Lilly said as she got up and left

Else where

Kate and Flynn were getting ready to fuck hard "let's do it baby"Flynn said "as you wish honey"kate said in a sexy voice Kate ran towards him with her tongue flapping then she jumped on him and they both fell to the ground.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh yeah whoopsie i made boom boom"kate exclaimed as she came all over Flynn's dick while twitching and her eyes were crossed and she flared her nostrils

Humphrey was waiting for shakey in his and Kate's den last night was Humphrey's birthday and shakey told everyone how much he always loved Humphrey like a brother and was met with awwws from everyone.

Earlier Humphrey told shakey to meet him in his den while kate was out Shakey appeared in the mouth of the den "Humphrey you wanted to see me?"asked shakey "yes come closer i need to tell you something"Humphrey said standing up.

Shakey walked closer until he was right in front of Humphrey then Humphrey locked him in a passionate kiss then he broke it "i love you too"Humphrey said then he kissed him again then he pushed shakey to the floor with him still kissing him.

"I love you soooo much"Humphrey said kissing his neck then he gave shakey a hicky then Humphrey kiss his chest "I'm gonna give you love no one else can"Humphrey said with a smile then he moved to shakey's dick and put it in his mouth.

Humphrey sucked shakey's dick really hard "ahhhh ohhhh"shakey moaned then Humphrey stopped then he and shakey got up then Humphrey turned around and bented over to present his butt "fuck me shakey fuck me hard"Humphrey said while shaking his ass.

Shakey mounted Humphrey and they both moaned then shakey thrusted "ahh oh god"Humphrey moaned shakey and humphrey were rocking back and forth "ooohh ahh Humphrey"moaned.

"HUMPHREY"a voice yelled from the distance that voice belonged to kate "oh shit"Shakey whispered in panic "don't stop i got this"Humphrey whispered back shakey didn't stop ramming Humphrey ass.

"YES KATE"Humphrey yelled back "I'M GOING TO HANG WITH SO FRIENDS I'LL BE BACK"kate yelled "TAKE YOUR TIME"Humphrey yelled "ARE YOU OK?"kate asked "YES"Humphrey yelled shakey was humping Humphrey hard that each time shakey's hips hit Humphrey's ass it make a loud slapping sound.

"ARE YOU MASTURBATING AND SPANKING YOUR OWN ASS CAUSE I CAN COME IN THERE AND GIVE YOU THE REAL THI..."kate began but was stopped by Humphrey "NO NO NO IT'S TOTALLY FINE I'LL CUM SOON"Humphrey said.

"OH OK BYE"kate yelled back and left "ugh pain in the ass"Humphrey groaned in annoyance then shakey playfully slappedHumphrey's ass and humphrey yelped "kidding i was kidding"Humphrey said "ugh Humphrey gonna cum"Shakey said then he came in Humphrey's ass and groaned then he pulled out "my turn"Humphrey said then he mounted shakey.

Shakey collapsed under Humphrey weight "fuck Humphrey you're heavy"Shakey said "sorry I'll lose some weight" Humphrey said Humphrey got up and took shakey's ass with him shakey's upper half of his body was on the floor while his butt was Humphrey's to play with.

Then Humphrey thrusted hard on shakey's ass "oooohh yeahh"Humphrey moaned "ooh damn"Shakey groaned Humphrey thrusted hard and fast making loud slapping sound "almost almost oh(groans)"Humphrey moaned then humphrey pulled out.

"Oh you're an animal Humphrey"Shakey said panting "kate has told me that"Humphrey said with a smile then he rubbed noses with shakey.

Then shakey got up and helped humphrey get up "mind sharing with me"said a male voice they turned to see garth standing there with a sly smile Humphrey and shakey started to stammer but garth walked up to shakey and locked him in a kiss.

Garth swirled his tongue in shakey's mouth shakey looked at Humphrey who just shruged then shakey accepted the kiss and kissed back then garth wrapped his arms around shakey's neck then slowly brought him to the floor.

Garth was moaning as shakey was twitching and rubbing garth's back then Humphrey went out to see anyone watching then he looked back to see garth on top of shakey humping his ass extremely fast.

"Oh god oh god ahhhh ohhh(groans)"Garth moaned as he climaxed his buttcheeks clenched and hs eye shut Humphrey just laughed "my turned garth" and humphrey got his his ass fucked and garth climaxed in him while making an disturbing funny face.

Kate and humphrey were married for months not a problem although there were a few arguments here and there but kate couldn't be happier

Kate was walking with shakey and lilly "how's things with garth"Kate asked "wonderful"lilly said with a smile "how about you shakey how are things with janice"asked kate shakey looked down in sadness.

"She dumped me for salty said he's bigger than me"Shakey said "I'm so sorry"Kate said "i helped him get back at her"lilly said "awww you guys had revenge sex that's soo cute"kate laughed "garth gave shakey special permission to fuck me"lilly.

"How was he"kate asked with a smile "he was lovely not as big as garth BUT he was just as amazing"Lilly said with a sly smile "i was until you farted"Shakey said "i couldn't help it ugh i can still smell it on you dick"lilly said holding her nose.

(FLASHBACK)

Shakey was fucking Lilly's ass and she was howling to the moon "oooohh fuck my compliments to you shakey janic doesn't know what she's missing"lilly moaned "thank you lilly and your ass is so soft"Shakey said spanking Lilly's ass.

"Just for tonight this nice soft ass is all yours baby"Lilly said "ooh gonna"Shakey couldn't continue

LILLY AND SHAKEY ( moans then groans) Lilly's eye rolled to the back of her head as her nostrils flared then she farted her butt cheeks jiggled as she farted "sorry"Lilly said embarrassed.

END FLASHBACK

"Ewwww Lilly that's so unladylike"kate said lilly just looked at her with a so what look "and remember when you used to shove my face up butt"Lilly said

FLASHBACK

lilly was playing when kate appeared "hey Lilly i have this really neat game i have to share with you"Kate said with a smile "oh how do you play"asked lilly "first sit against that tree"Kate said pointing to a tree behind her lilly sat against it.

"Next all i have to do is make you smell my ass"Kate said lilly went wide eyed kate turned around and spanked her own ass and shook it then kate backed up to Lilly's face and smashed her butt against Lilly's face then kate started to shake her ass against Lilly's face.

Lilly kicked and hit Kate's butt while she screamed but it was muffled then kate farted and lilly went limp kate got her butt off lilly "fun huh"Kate laughed lilly was dazed "eww"Lilly mumbled under her breath.

END FLASHBACK

"Damn"shakey said "don't be sad Shakey you still got the inprint from my ass"Lilly said

then that stopped to hear moaning coming from kate and Humphrey's den they looked in side to see Humphrey fucking sweets in the ass.

"Oooh fuck my fat ass fuck it good fuck it hard!"yelled sweets "HUMPHREY!"Kate yelled in rage Humphrey jumped when he heard kate yell "kate oh i..."Humphrey began "you peace of..."kate growled.

"Ok you know what I'm glad you found out"humphrey said with pride "i love sweets more than you"humphrey said with a smile "go ahead Humphrey tell her about the delicious sex we had"sweets said while smiling at Humphrey and humphrey smiled back.

Then they heard kate growling then kate lunged at sweets and landed on top on her and sitting on sweets's stomach and began scratching her face sweet tried to kick to off but given that she's an alpha kate was to heavy.

Sweets legs kicked frantically as kate scratched her then she stopped "you left me for her i hate you so much Humphrey"Kate said with venom "to think i wanted to have sex with you of the first time"Kate hissed.

"You would be to tight for me anyway"humphrey hissed kate then looked down at sweets "you can have him"Kate spat and she got off her and sweets got up with blood pouring from her cuts.

"Both of you get the hell out"Kate growled and humphrey and sweets left

Then shakey spoke "kate i'm so sor..."shakey began but kate cut him off by pulling him in a passionate kiss their tongues danced together then Kate pulled away "Shakey i want you to fuck me hard i want to have your puppies"Kate giggled.

"O...ok"Shakey stammered "come baby let's do the hokey pokey"kate said as she pulled shakey down to the floor with her shakey put his dick in her vagina and thrusted hard and he broke her barrier.

"Shakey you broke her barrier you took her virginity"lilly exclaimed happily "I'm all yours now"kate said as she wrapped her back legs around shakey's waist and her front ones around his neck "lets make puppies honey"Kate whispered in shakey's ear.

Shakey thrusted up and down while kate was moaning.

KATE(MOANS) Fuck hard baby faster

Shakey pounded kate as hard as he could

KATE oohh ahh ( snorts multiple times)

Kate put her paw to her nose.

SHAKEY kate gonna cum

KATE do it sweetheart cum in mama

Shakey climaxed and kate made the funniest face ever "we did it" kate "i'm gonna be a mother"Kate whispered happily.

It was a lovely day in jasper and two omega wolves were playing "this is fun"yelled the midnight black furred pup her name was luna she was the daughter of Lilly and garth but she looked exactly like kate.

Playing with her was a silver furred pup was named Vincent he was the son of shakey and candy

"Did you go to the moonlight howl" luna asked "no most of the girls i asked only wanted go with one of my brothers"vincent sighed

As rare as this sounds Vincent has 7 brothers

"Aww"luna said then luna had an idea "hey how about i make it up to you"luna suggested "what did you have in mind"vincent asked "come to my den"luna said

Vincent and luna went to her den and kate and lilly came in "mom aunt kate would you you like to help me show Vincent a good time"luna

"Sure"they said "Vincent i need you to dig in my ass while..."luna began "while what"Vincent asked "while we fart"Kate said "can you handle it"lilly asked "yes my mom farts all the time"Vincent said then he mounts luna and kate and lilly stand on either side of them.

Kate and lilly lifted their back legs and farted their buttcheeks jiggled and vibrated when then did then Vincent thrusts in luna "keep doing that"luna said biting her lips Vincent was digging in her ass really well.

"Sooo good ahhh"Vincent moaned "i know it is honey"luna said lilly and kate ended with wet farts and Vincent pulled out.

"Now last thing we are gonna do is rub noses who wants to go first" luna said "me and you Vincent give me some sugar"kate said in a sexy tone kate grabbed Vincent and smashed their noses together.

Kate began snorting as her fanned herself with her tail kate brought Vincent to the floor "you are the cutest little omega ever yes you are yes you are"kate said in a baby talk voice while rubbing noses kate got off Vincent.

Lilly stepped up and dropped on top of Vincent and made motor boat sounds lilly tail wagged like crazy then she got up then it was luna's turn "here comes mama"luna said as she pounced on Vincent.

Then luna smashed her nose against Vincent's luna flared her nostrils "your so adorable yes you are"luna said in baby talk voice luna snorted then she stopped and put her paw to her nose "oopsey"luna squealed in embarrassment "it's ok"Vincent said with a smile luna smiled back "i love you so much"she said.

Shakey was walking along to sweets house until sweets came out barefooted and wearing a robe she kissed him and whispered in his ear "in my room"

When they got to her room shakey was shocked to see kate there "hi shakey "she greeted kate was completely naked sweets dropped her robe and she was naked to kate layed down on the bed and sweets put on a strap on and mounted kate.

"Ahh fuck prepare Shakey I'm gonna be needing you"kate said then sweets bucked her hips extremely fast "oh oh oh oh fu fu fu fu fffffuuuuccckkkkkk"kate moaned Sweets humped Kate's ass kate then called shakey who was naked over.

Kate grabbed shakey's hard junk and put it in her mouth kate bobbed her head back and forth and shook her head froom side to side in a "no" fashion and make funny noises

"Ooh ohh ahh"sweets moaned "gonna"Shakey moaned but he climaxed in Kate's mouth sweets got off kate "Humphrey dumped me for lilly shakey wanted to get revenge"kate said "no problem"Shakey smiled.

Then kate put on the strap on and looked at sweets "come here you"kate said as she takled her and started humping her.

LILLY'S HOUSE

"It was so nice of you to dump my sister for me"Lilly said "she wouldn't ride my dick said I'd have to work for it"Humphrey said annoyed "I'll ride you right now if you want"lilly said seductively.

Humphrey took off his shirt and showed his 6 pack lilly began drooling and panting lilly and humphrey were naked lilly let out a sexy growl and pounced on Humphrey

HUMPHREY AND LILLY(OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH)

LILLY(SHAZAM)

Lilly was in the shower a glass shower box to be exact the steam of the hot water made the shower all foggy so lilly was a blurry shadowy image just then the bathroom door opened then three images appeaed that was salty mooch and shakey appeared.

Salty mooch and shakey were drooling then they closed the door slowly and quietly "excuse me while i go masturbate to a picture of lilly"Salty said and left mooch left too while shakey just stood at the door sad "man wish i had someone to Butt fuck"he said just then Humphrey appeared "wanna butt fuck someone try me"Humphrey said

Shakey just laughed "please Humphrey your butt's narrow"shakey said Humphrey gasped "i'll show you narrow"Humphrey said then he dragged shakey in Kate's room then kate walked by naked and a strapon attached to her "don't break anything boys"she said and closed the door. Just then lilly came out of the bathroom naked she walked by Kate's room and her muffled grunting and moaning.

Then she went in her room and kate followed her in and shut the door lilly turned to see her sister "i thought you was in your room"she said "being fucked by Humphrey no thanks besides shakey"kate said

Then lilly looked at the strapon "why do you have that"she asked "i wanna butt fuck you come here"kate said grabbing lilly

LATER

kate and lilly were naked on the bed "That was great"lilly said.

Princess was watching tv with claws and kate then she excused herself and went up to her room then she stacked three pillows on top of each other and put them on the floor then she took her clothes off until she was completely naked she even took her socks off too then she got on the pillows and slowly began to grind.

"Ahhhh oooooohh"Princess shuttered she began to bounce a little then grind harder and faster "ooohhh claw you want me to go faster and harder ok" Princess moaned princess went as fast as she could "ohh claw I'm... gonna... cum...soon"princess said between breaths "don't start without me"said a voice.

Princess froze and turned to see claw with her hand down her pants and kate standing right next to her Princess looked in horror "I'm soo sorry i couldn't help it i..."princess began but was cut off by claw "shhhhhhhhh it's okay my darling"claw said.

"Darling?"Princess giggled "i do the same thing"claw said princess blushed "please don't stop on my account i wanna observe"claw said sitting on the bed "I'll leave you two alone"kate said walking away Princess began grinding hard and fast "oooohh baby"Princess moaned.

"Oh i love it when you say baby whisper it to me"claws whispered as she leaned down to princess "ooooh ahhh baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby ohhhhh my sweet honey"Princess whispered.

Princess then clenched her butt cheeks "what's wrong"claw asked "gonna...cum...in 3...2...1( whimpers and nostrils flare and twitches and eyes roll to the back of the head)ooooooooooh pooooooo"Princess squealed as she collapsed.

Claw clapped quietly "sexiest thing i ever seen"claw said princess was panting "thanks"said princess "wanna try me"claw asked princess nodded her head claw was completely naked and barefooted "let's take this to the bed"claw said.

DOWN STAIRS

Kate had the tv on mute and was reading a book until she heard the bed squeak and moaning kate went to princess"s room and opened the door there she saw claw on top of princess but the blanket was on them ant nothing was showing except their feet which hung off the edge of the bed and were rubbing against one another.

Kate sat on a chair nearby and watched "ohh yeah i'm loving your toes against mine"Princess said "i know it's like 20 widdle piggies are going to war"claw said in baby talk.

Kate just laughed

"Aww fuck I'm having trouble cuming could you help me"asked princess "i know exactly how"kate said kate took out her phone and turned on a really funny instrumental song.

"Thank god I'm wearing leggings"kate said then kate turned around and squatted down then she moved her buttcheeks up and down and jiggling them "ohhh yeah that's the stuff"princess moaned.

Kate continued to twerk her little heart out and princess climaxed.

It was mating season in jasper and everyone was fucking like maniacs two teenagers were going to fuck right now their names were dean and Brittany Brittany was the daughter of salty and janice Dean was the son of shakey and sweets.

"Let's do it right here"Brittany said they were behind a humongous bush "alright"said dean Brittany bent over then dean spread her butt cheeks then inserted inside of her but before he could hump her kate and Humphrey came in "hey guys,mind if we do this with you"asked kate "not at all"saif Brittany.

Humphrey entered inside of kate and he and dean thrusted

Brittany and kate moaned "how is he"kate asked "fucking brilliant"Brittany said

Humphrey and dean were humping fast and hard

"Damn these boys really know how to hump a girl's ass"commented kate

"You can tell by the way my Big...Fat..Ass is Jiggling"Brittany said spanking herself

"WHOOOO YEAH SPANK THAT ASS OH OH OOOOOOOOHHH"kate screamed

"AHH FUCK HARDER"Brittany yelled

Humphrey and dean both climaxed in them then they pulled out "now it's our turn"kate said then kate and Brittany tackled them.

(KATE AND BRITTANY) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH

KATE:CUM BABY CUM

BRITTANY(IN HIGH PITCH):OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH i cum sweetie i cum.

Kate lilly and shakey was walking towards Humphrey's house "wonder what's the surprise"said lilly they arrived and entered then shakey heard something "you guys hear that"shakey asked they listened sounded like music.

They went upstairs and opened Humphrey's door and saw Humphrey garth and salty fucking sweets,candy and claws kate gasped "humphrey" Humphrey looked at kate he said with a smile "I'm leaving you kate"he said while pounding candy's ass.

"And I'm leaving you Lilly"garth said humping claws "your girl's mine now"salty said fucking sweets kate looked at shakey with clenched teeth "shakey dear wait for us back at my house"kate said through her teeth but before he walked out kate whispered "take off your clothes but leave your underwear on".

Shakey walked out and as he walked out he heard muffled yelling and screaming and he smiled

He walked into kate's house and stripped to his undies and waited for kate and lilly it was only a few minutes until Kate and lilly came in their underwear.

"What happened to them"asked shakey "don't worry about them now up against the wall"kate ordered shakey got against the wall kate walked up to shakey and pressed her nose against his and lilly pressed her nose against his cheek.

"Let's fuck right...now"Lilly said then Kate shakey and lilly began to slowly slide down the wall to the floor snorting then they through their underwear and bras on the bed.

MINUTES LATER

KATE AND LILLY:OOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAH

it was normal in jasper high and kate lilly garth and shakey were heading towards science class shakey and garth sat behind kate and lilly what garth noticed was Lily was wearing leggings and when she sat down buttcrack showed a litttle.

Kate saw garth looking at her buttcrack "lilly your buttcrack is out and garth is staring"kate whispered "good now i need shakey to look too"lilly kate just rolled her eyes and smiled "how"asked kate just then garth took a picture of Lilly buttcrack the teacher didn't hear the camera click.

"Mr axel can i use the bathroom"asked garth the teacher said yes and garth left kate had her mouth open he just gave garth permission to masturbate "nows my chance will you help me"lilly whispered "Alright"kate said "get his attention"lilly whispered.

"Psst shakey"whispered Kate shakey looked up "would you like to see something sexy and hot"Kate said shakey only nodded "just look next to me"kate whispered shakey looked next to her and saw lilly she stood up a little bit and pulled her pants down and shook her ass in front of him.

Then she pulled them back up and shakey smiled "i got him to smile yay"lilly whispered happily kate just smiled. "Shakey want to see one more sexy hot action"lilly whispered "sure"shakey whispered excitedly.

Lilly checked to see if the teacher was looking and he wasn't so lilly grabbed kate and made out with her lilly sucked kate's tongue kate waved her arms around like a mad man and had the funniest look on her face then lilly broke the kiss and giggled at shakey and went back to work.

While kate was panting quietly "your...breath...stinks..lilly"kate whispered "i know"lilly whispered back.

(LATER THAT DAY)

Kat invited shakey over "shakey come to bed with me"kate said shakey climbed to the opposite side of the bed "i wanted to do something sexy to but couldn't in school so could you show your junk so i can do it"kate asked.

Shakey pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal his dick "oooh lovely"kate commented then she took off her shoes and socks to reveal her smooth feet then she put his dick between her toes and rubbed "ooohhhh"moaned shakey.

"That's right baby enjoy momma's feet"kate said while rubbing his dick then lilly came in and saw this "funny thing i was just doing this same very thing to garth moments ago until her climaxed on my toes"Lilly said.

"I didn't need to know that"kate said then shakey climaxed all over kate's toes "oh look he just did"kate giggled.

Kate,lilly,Humphrey,shakey and sweets were watching tv until Kate pulled sweets aside and went to another room.

1 hour later

Humphrey was a little concerned that they have been talking for about an hour so he checked on them but came back with a shocked look ""you guys have to see this"he said shakey and lilly got up and went to Kate's room he opened to door a little to see kate on top of sweets and they were both naked.

Kate was rubbing noses with her while grinding on her sweets had her arms wrapped around Kate's neck and kate was snorting and speaking in gibberish.

Then kate lifted her head she had saliva all over her face "more boo boo wants more"sweets moaned.

"Oh Boo boo is gonna get more alright"kate said and she winked and sweets then she cuffed sweets's cheeks together and flared her nostrils and dived to sweets face.

Kate moved her hips and rubbed noses with sweets

Sweets rubbed kate's back while her legs twitched

Kate was making weird sounds

KATE(Wbrrwbrrbbppth nosy nosy nosy brrrrbbpppth)

Humphrey closed the door "she's gay"Humphrey said "i knew that"Lilly said "what"Humphrey and shakey said then they looked in the room again.

And Kate clenched her buttcheeks and both their bodies twitched as white liquid oozed from between them

"Welp they came shows over"Lilly said closing the door.

In kate's house she and Humphrey were watching tv until Humphrey took kate's phone and ran in to her room and kate gave chase "give me my phone"she cried when she grabbed Humphrey he whipped around and kissed her.

Then he tackled her on the floor he took off her clothes and his own "i love you kate"he said "i love you too"she whispered.

Humphrey breathed in her face "uh i have some ham if you want...oh"kate stopped because Humphrey was sucking on her toes individuality and stuck his tongue between them "hhahhaaaha stop that tickles"kate laughed Humphrey put her foot on his dick and she rubbed it.

"Kate I'm so hot for you"Humphrey said "and I'm so horny for you"kate said "here let me help you"Humphrey said throwing her on the bed.

Lilly was coming to visit kate when she heard the noise she went to kate's door and heard voices

"Ooohhh kate" "oohh Humphrey that's too fast take it easy"

Lilly slowly opened the door and saw Humphrey and kate humping in the bed Humphrey was on top of kate while kate was on her stomach gripping the sides of the bed their legs were hanging of the bed.

Kate had her eyes closed and mouth open "ow easy Humphrey"kate whimpered Lilly cleared her throat but they just kept going "not a good time lilly come back later"kate moaned.

Lilly just rolled her eyes then left Humphrey was pounding kate "kate gonna..."Humphrey began but it was too late kate clenched her,teeth curled her toes,and whimpered "now what were you saying lilly"kate asked but realized she left.

"Great humphrey you chased her away"kate complained "shut up before i shove my junk up your nose and cum in there"Humphrey said kate looked at him with a serious face "i so dare to shove that up my nose"kate growled.

It was a great day for Claudette she and fleet were gonna get busy when she got home she was shocked to find ed there ed was in her class and her mother sitting right next to him.

"I heard what you and fleet are going to do tonight"kate said "yeah but it's our first time"Claudette said "I know it is,you're 19"kate said "hi ed what are you doing here"Claudette asked "i uh mrs kate called me over"ed explained.

"Claudette did you know that ed here had a crush on you since freshmen year"kate said looking at ed "you...you have"asked Claudette stunned ed looked away shyly "yes poor thing didn't have enough courage to say anything before it was to late"kate said rubbing ed's back.

"Oh"Claudette said "i called ed over to help me with something,as you know your father cheated on me with your aunt sooooo"kate looking at Claudette

"You're using ed to get back at him"Claudette exclaimed shocked "I'm not using him,i need him"kate said "now if you don't mind"kate said taking off her clothes until she was fully naked "ew"Claudette said "oh stop you've seen me naked before"kate said then she looked at ed.

"Ok sweetheart your turn"kate said and ed took of his clothes "lay down behind the couch dear"kate said ed did as told the kate approached her daughter "do not tell runt or stinky about this this will creep them out"kate said "i won't"Claudette said smiling and kate just smiled back.

"HERE COMES MAMA YAAAAAAAAA"kate exclaimed as she jumped over the couch and on top of ed then there was a sucking noise Claudette looked over the couch and kate and ed was in the 69 position.

Ed gripped kate's butt while he ate her out and kate was sucking his dick "mom I'm going to fleet to have sex"Claudette said kate got one arm free and shoed her away and Claudette left

1 MINUTE LATER

Ed and kate sat up both had cum all over their faces and were breathing heavily then kate grabbed ed "come here you animal"kate growled sexually then she rubbed noses with him as she pulled him back down to the floor.

"Oh you uh uh uh uh uh ooooooohhh"kate moaned

Then they both got up noses still together and got against the wall then they grinded on each other.

Kate wrapped her arms around ed's neck and their noses pressed harder against one another.

Both of them breathed slow kate wrapped one leg around his waist "mrs kate gonna..."ed moaned

But it was too late white liquid oozed from between them Kate's nostrils flaired as her eyes crossed.

And they slowly slid down the wall and on the floor ed was on top of kate panting "oh man"ed groaned kate giggled "did you see my eyes"kate said "yeah that was hilarious"ed said then they got up and got dressed.

In jasper high Claudette was the happiest girl she got the boy of her dreams fleet but before fleet she caught the eyes of his younger friend Owen.

He always had a crush on her but it's too late now

Now she has to break it to him but she won't do it she'll have her mom do it

After school kate picked Owen up from school and stopped in front of our house Owen lives next door.

"Owen honey we need to talk"kate said then she locked them in the car then she grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to the back seat and sitting on his lap her flip flops fell off and her tail honked the horn.

"Uh mrs kate"Owen said "shhhhhhh i need you to listen"kate said "you have a crush on my daughter right"asked kate "yes"Owen said

"Well here's the thing she has a boyfriend:fleet"kate said "what"Owen asked hurt "yes they are officially a couple but don't let that destroy you friendship with them"kate said.

"I know this must hurt but you and Claudette were never meant to be"kate explained

"I...i understand"Owen spoke defeated "now too take your mind off them I'm gonna do this"kate said then she nibbled on his ear then sticked her tongue in it then she took off her shirt then unbuttoned her pants then she looked at he's pants.

"Oh no"Owen whimpered "oh yes"kate said with a creepy smile unknown to them lilly was walking to her house when she saw Kate's car it was rocking from side to side and she could hear voices.

Then kate's face slammed into the Window then disappear then lilly heard hear kate groan in pleasure then the car door opened and kate got out but there was a problem her pants were around her ankles and her bra wasn't on and her hair was messed up she quickly inhaled and exhaled and pulled her pants up.

Owen exited the car and went home while walking funny lilly looked at kate "you are such a whore"she said "really I'm the whore I'm not the one who had sex with my own nephew"kate said

"True but didn't stinky tell you he liked it"Lilly asked kate groan "yes yes he did"kate said.

* * *

Runt and his friends were walking "so runt is your mom still hot"one of them asked "uh i guess"he said a little creeped out.

"I heard they divorced"one of them said "yes they're done"runt said "you know the great wolf games start in a few minutes isn't your sister competing"the red fured wold asked "yes rocky she is competing.

"How about a side bet if Claudette wins I'll stop looking at your mom's boob and her ass"rocky said "and if she doesn't"asked runt "i get to bang your mom you can't say shit about it"rocky said "don't do it"one grey wolf said the runt and rocky shoke paws "he did it"

AFTER THE GAMES

"Damnit"runt grunted Claudette lost big time

Runt approached his mother "mom i need too talk to you in private"runt said shyly

SECONDS LATER

"WHAT"kate yelled in shock "mom you have to"runt said "I KNOW I HAVE TO UGH after this you are soooooo grounded"kate growled and left.

Rocky came to their house runt was waiting for him "she's in her room"runt said and he led him to her room rocky went in and runt closed the door.

"Take your clothes off and lay down"kate commanded seductively rocky did as told and laid down on the bed then kate took her clothes off and sat on him "oh almost forgot about one thing"she said then she took out her dentures.

They scared rocky "what the"rocky exclaimed then kate bounced up and down on him then she cuffed his cheeks and flicked her tongue then she stuck her tongue in his mouth rocky waved his arms around and yelled BUT it was muffled.

Rocky tried to push kate off but she was too heavy kate spanked her own butt rocky gathered all his strength and rolled over but he and kate rolled off the bed causing kate to laugh out loud

"Oh you wanna take this to the floor ok dirty boy"kate laughed "HELL NO"rocky screamed then he ran out the door "you didn't tell me she had removable teeth"Rocky ranted then kate came out with teeth.

"Oh what's the matter you don't think i look attractive like that"kate asked "NOPE"rocky yelled and left Then kate turned to runt "any more friends wants a piece of this"kate asked "i don't think they want a piece of you ever"runt said then Kate slapped runt upside the head.

"Oh btw no video games for a full year"kate said.

Kate and Humphrey were in their bedroom after their anniversary "the pups are in bed how do you want to do this"he asked "kate pulled her panties down and laid on the bed "you can fuck me"kate said.

The pups were sound asleep when a loud noise woke them "whoa"runt exclaimed quietly "what was that"stinky asked "i don't know let's check it out"Claudette said getting out of bed.

They quietly went into their parents room their door was wided open.

They saw their parents door opened a little bit and then peeked through and saw their parents feet right in front of them hanging off the bed with the blanket over them their feet were visible they were both moaning and the bed was shaking.

"Ooohhhh"moaned kate runt saw their feet rub together then he heard his mother giggle "Humphrey no foot tease during freaky time"kate laughed "couldn't help it"Humphrey chuckled Humphrey began to buck his hips faster causing Kate to snort with every impact "ahh(snort)I(snort)HATE IT(snort)WHEN THIS(snort)HAPPENS (snort snort).

After a few minutes they climaxed Kate's toes curled the they both got ip and then pups ducked away "hey kate you remember back in high school when you had pity sex with my best friends shakey"Humphrey asked "yes i felt bad sweets cheated on him"kate defended.

"He's my friend i would have done the same thing but didn't you say you rub noses with him"Humphrey asked

"Yes it was the best part for both of us where are you going with this"kate"asked "you know"Humphrey said

"Oh you want to experience it too in that case come here you"kate said kate smashed her nose against Humphrey's kate wrapped her arms around his neck "Nosey, nosey, nosey, nosey"Kate giggled.

Then they stopped the pups were grossed out then kate lifted her tail up and Humphrey mounted her and bucked his hips "ohh yeah"Humphrey moaned "Humphrey Humphrey stop pull out"kate panicked Humphrey pulled out.

""What's wrong"Humphrey asked then kate farted "sorry had to get that out"kate Humphrey opened a window then mounted kate and thrusted again.

"OHHHHHH GOD FUCK MY FAT ASS UGHHH GOOD AND HARD FUCK UGH"kate screamed

Humphrey thrusted fast and hard "ugh gonna..."Humphrey groaned runt,stinky,and Claudette saw their mom lift her head up her eyes were crossed her nostrils flared and she was shaking then she collapsed the pups ran back to their room.

The next morning the pups confronted their parents.

"Mom you don't have a fat butt"runt said "what are you saying"kate asked "he's saying you butt is small"stinky said and the three pups left.

Kate looked at her ass "it's not small" then. Humphrey responded "nope it's big" then kate looked at him with a blank expression

It was mating season in jasper everyone was banging everyone however something much more will happen Humphrey and salty were walking with sweets and candy.

"I can't believe you're gonna cheat on Kate with me"candy said "i should have married you i don't know what i saw in her"Humphrey"she has a big butt"salty said laughing.

"Oh yeah"Humphrey said "yeah well our butts are bigger and fatter"sweets said entering a cave.

The others entered too then sweets and candy cornered Humphrey and salty against the wall then. They began to pant and drool then they slowly slid down the wall taking Humphrey and salty with them.

Kate was watching with disgust.

"Ugh ungrateful bastard"Kate growled "well two can play this game"kate turned to see claws standing there "can i help"she asked "uh of course"kate said "great i have someone waiting for me back at my den i think he'll love this"claws said.

Claws lead kate to her den where shakey was waiting for her "shakey we're having a threesome"claws said in a singy song voice "oh sweet"shakey said kate was a little taken back she didn't expect shakey but he'll do.

"I get first crack at him"kate said shakey laid down and kate turned around and sat on his dick with her back facing him.

"So kate you uh gonna ride me"shakey asked nervously kate giggled "not yet i wanna do something"kate said "what is it"shakey interested "shhhhh"kate said quietly then she looked over her shoulder and at her butt.

Then she moved her butt cheeks up and down she looked at shakey and smiled "didn't know you guys can do this"shakey groaned.

"Only alpha girls can do this we exercise"kate explained "even i can do that I'll show you after"claws said.

"Cool"shakey said kate was moving both her ass cheeks then she began moving them one at a time "wow you a getting good at this"claws complimented "practice"kate said Claws was looking at her ass.

"I'm getting hypnotized kate left right left right left right left right left right left right left right left"claws chanted kate moved her head from side to side to the rhythm. "I am the monarch of the sea the alpha of the queen's navy and here we are her sisters and her cousins and her aunts"kat said in high pitched.

"Kate gonna"shakey began but it was to late he climaxed in her "ahh that felt good"kate said getting up.

Kate then put shakey's dick in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down kate tilted her head for better angle shakey could feel her tongue pressing against his shaft "ohhh"shakey moaned kate looked up at shakey and shakey looked at her.

Then kate winked ant him then continued sucking "ohh kate you're amazing"shakey moaned Kate giggled but it was muffled shakey stroked her head "ohh kate it's coming"shakey kate engulfed the entire dick until her nose was bent up against his stomach.

Then shakey climaxed in Kate's mouth kate closed her eyes "Wbrrwbrrbbppth"kate moaned muffled kate released shakey"s dick and swallowed the gravy.

Then she turned around "fuck my ass"kate said shakey mounted kate and thrusted "ahhhohhh"kate moaned.

Shakey groaned as he was fucking kate "ohhhh sssshhhhhiiiiitttt ohoohh" Kate yelled

Kate plunged her face into the dirt she was drooling and her tongue was sticking out "ooohhh Ohhh"kate moaned then kate farted a few times but shakey didn't care.

"FASTER HARDER"Kate screamed shakey went at hyperspeed her butt made a smacking sound each time shakey's hips hit it.

"Ohh god uhh uhh uhh uhh"Kate groaned

After a few more thrusts shakey climaxed the pulled out of kate Kate stood up

"Oh god that was amazing thanks shakey"kate said and she left then claws approached shakey.

"Wanna see how amazing i am"claws asked shakey just smiled "yes"he responded then claws tackled shakey.

Kate was very pissed off Humphrey cheated on her with candy the image was still in her head.

 **Kate was coming to Humphrey's house when she went to his room she saw candy riding him both of them saw her but didn't stop kate stormed out.**

"I hope they burn in hell"kate growled as she walked to her locker as she got her stuff she saw shakey who was extremely upset kate walked up to him "you heard huh"kate asked "salty told me screw them both"shakey said.

"How about a little revenge sex"kate offered with a devilish smile "me and you fucking nice"shakey said "great meet me at my house"Kate said

KATE'S ROOM

Kate and shakey were both naked "we each take turns I'll go first"kate said and she put shakey's dick in her mouth she wrapped her tongue around it then she pulled the dick out her mouth then she licked his dick over and over.

Then she put it back in her mouth and bobbed her head "oooohhhhhh"shakey moaned he put his paws on her head kate opened her mouth while shakey's dick was still in there and shook her head in a "no" fashion while making weird sounds.

"Brrbrrbbppth"she gargled kate continued to bob her head until shakey climaxed in her mouth kate dranked it all down "your turn"kate said "i know what we can do"shakey said and he whispered the idea in Kate's ear and Kate's eyes lit up with excitement "i always wanted to do that let's do it"kate said.

And she got down on all fours and shakey entered in her anus and and kate wrapped her legs around his waist and shakey stood up they were in the wheelbarrow position shakey began to thrust as her held on to her.

"Ohhh yeah fuck best idea ever"kate moaned "yeah you've been a bad girl haven't you"shakey asked "I've been a bad bad girl shakey"kate moaned.

Next thing that happened was they were moving kate moved her arms like she was walking on them it made them look stupid.

While they did this kate was moaned while shakey continued to hump her they wheelbarrowed around the room until they ran into the bed and shakey climaxed.

"Ok one more kate said and she pushed him on to the bed "kate are you gonna.."shakey asked "oh yeah"kate said and kate sat on his dick and started to ride him.

Bouncing her ass on him "oooohhhhh"kate shakey slapped her ass and she gyrated her hips really fast and bucked them hard "ahhh come on come on give me the vanilla iceing"kate said "oh shit here it comes"shakey warned "don't hesitate put it all on the cake put it...ahhhhhhhhhhohhhhhhhhhhhh"Kate shuttered.

Then she collapsed on him panting "this will show them"

Kate and Humphrey were putting their kids to bed "goodnight my little angels"kate said and closed the door

"Let's get freaky kate"Humphrey said and they both ran to their room and closed the door kate turned on some music then started to shake her ass.

"Yeah shake it kate"Humphrey cheered kate started to twerk then walk towards Humphrey then kissed his cheek and neck then nuzzled him "i always wanted to try this"kate said in a sexy voice "try what my love"Humphrey asked.

Kate just unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to is ankles she did the same to his underwear too then she took off her shirt and panties then she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist they were in the reverse piggyback position.

Kate kissed his cheeks Humphrey was strong he can hold her up "oooohh ready"kate moaned "oh yeah"Humphrey said and kate bucked her hips extremely fast "ohhh fuck"kate moaned resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh kate ahh"Humphrey "I KNOW I KNOW DON'T STOP"kate moaned "YESSS YEAH"kate yelled while Humping Humphrey her mouth was open then they both climaxed "that was fun"Humphrey said

A teenaged male wolf was running from someone he stopped to catch his breath then he looked around "where did she go"he muttered.

Just then a light brown figure tackled him then growled "who's you superior"the figure growled "you are"the male whimpered "that's right now give your sister a sloppy kiss"the figure giggled then she made a kissy face before leaning down.

"Ew no Brittany"the male exclaimed "come on simon please i promise I'll be gentle"Brittany begged

Brittany was a light brown wolf with teal eyes she almost looked like princess Simon had grey fur with silver streaks and had orange eyes he almost looked like shakey.

Brittany was sitting on simon trying to make a mess on his face simon was trying to keep Brittany from kissing him "you only making this much more fun for me"Brittany warned then she smashed her face against Simon's Brittany's tail wagged and she pulled away "see that wasn't bad at all"

Claudette and kate were walking towards their den "you know what i like about this pack every other girl rub noses with shakey"Claudette said "what name one time"Kate challenged "gladly"Claudette said.

 **1:it was Valentine's day and shakey gave sweets some flowers sweets got up and tackled him "not the nose"**

 **2:Shakey was giving claws a shoulder rub when he was done claws flipped him over her shoulder and stood over him "not the nose"he exclaimed "want me to ride you instead but i can be pretty rough"claws said**

 **3:Princess was dragging shakey into her den "not the nose"**

 **4:Candy grabbed shakey and smashed their noses together and shook her head in a no fashion**

 **5:Kate chased shakey into the tall grass and pounced on him "ahh not the nose" he exclaimed "shut up and take this like a alpha" kate said**

"I was drunk"Kate exclaimed

Stinky runt and Claudette were playing hide and seek with ed and fleet stinky found ed they went over to a closest and opened it but kate was inside naked "mom!"stinky exclaimed "mind if i borrow ed for a bit"kate asked.

Then she grabbed ed and pulled him into the closet with her stinky could hear his mother say nosey nosey nosey stinky slowly walked away when the door flew open ed crawled out with snot all over his face "give me some more"kate said as she pulled him back in.

Next kate and ed came out with snot all over their faces then kate through him on to her bed then got on top of him "please mrs kate i can't take no more snot"ed whimpered "are you gonna be a good boy"kate asked ed nodded and kate just smiled.

Shakey was in the back seat of his car in his garage "ohhh kate that it"he moaned "awww you're masturbating to me that's so sweet"a voice chimed shakey looked to see kate at the window then she opened then door "scoot over I'm gonna give you the real thing baby"kate said getting in.

Shakey locked the doors then the car started to rock from side to side then Kate's face came crashing into the window her nose was bent up and she had a strange look on her face then she got away from the window.

"How about we move this to my room"shakey suggested he and kate got out of the car they were both naked and ran to shakey's room and closed the door.

Kate got on her hands and knees on the bed and shakey mounted her and thrusted in her "ahhh ooohh"kate moaned shakey smacked her ass then Kate giggled "cool your ass jiggles kate"shakey said "oh yeah I'll shake this ass for you later"Kate said.

Shakey humped her extremely fasy making loud smack sounds "ooohh yessss gonna cum"shakey moaned

"Ring around the Rosie a ass full of diick harder faster fill me Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"kate said in a singsongy voice

Shakey climaxed kate had a stupid look on her face her nostrils flared and her eyes rolled back "ready for round 2"shakey asked.

"Hell yeah give me that dick"kate laughed and she chased shakey all around the house until she cornered him she growled and pushed him on to the floor and pounced on him and sat on his dick and rode him.

She put her paws on his chest kate started to bounce extremely hard "ow not so hard"shakey groaned "sorry hon"kate said.

Kate eased up and went soft "ohh much better kate"shakey said then he spanked her ass "yeah spank me baby spank me"Kate exclaimed.

Shakey spanked her ass until it was bright red "gonna cum"shakey warned kate bucked her hips as she and shakey orgasmed at the same time "ooooohhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHH"Kate squealed

Then she collapsed on top of shakey then she farted really loud "sorry"Kate said

Stewart was reading until princess and kate walked in carrying his drunk mother claws "heeeyyy sweetie care to help your mommy"she said laughing Stewart got up and helped carry her "whoopsy ha ha"she laughed

Stewart kate and princess carried her up to her room "this is my son guys"claws said drunkenly "yes we've known him since he was 5"princess said calmly "awwwww he was soooooooo adorable isn't he adorable"claws asked.

"Yes claws he was cute and still is"kate said "you're damn right he's...cute...wish he was my age...wanna...fuck him...hard"claws said drunkenly Kate princess and Stewart went wide eyes "trust me mom you don't wanna bang me i fart when i orgasm"Stewart explained.

Then claws pressed her nose against Stewart's "so do i honey...so do i"claws whispered claws pushed Stewart onto her bed and straddled him.

Then she put her hands on his puny chest Kate's mouth was opened and princess covered her's.

Claws took off her shirt revealing she had no bra on then she slowly pulled her pants down around her ankles then she pressed her nose against his "let's get fucking insane"claws said smiling.

MORNING

claws was laying on top of Stewart with her panties around her ankles Stewart was fully naked and awake claws was just waking up.

She pushed herself up "what the fu..."claws exclaimed "hi mom"Stewart greeted shyly "what are you doing under me"claws asked.

Claws looked at her crotch and saw Stewart's penis was in it then she looked behind her and saw her panties were around her ankles she looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open "oh my god we didn't"Claws said stunned.

"Yes you did"princess said "damn claws i knew you loved him i didn't think this much"kate said

"Ohh was i gentle"Claws asked "don't worry mom you were very gentle"Stewart said.

"I think you should see what happened i recorded the whole thing"Kate said

 **Claws pulled her panties down and layed down on top of Stewart she inserted his dick in her vagina then she started to hump him thrusting her hips up and down.**

 **Claws butt was jiggling as her breathing quickened "ahhh ah oooh oh baby that feels good"Claws moaned**

 **Claws shut her eyes tight then she put her paws on his chest her toes curled and heyes rolled to the back back of her head and she drooled.**

 **Then she farted "ugh that's gonna stink in the morning heh ha"Claws giggled the she collapsed on Stewart's chest.**

The video ended claws had her paw to her mouth "i..am..soo sorry Stewart"Claws said "it's okay mom"Stewart said "i promise claws no one will ever find out about this ever"kate said. "Might as well finish it"Claws said and she engulfed his penis.

Kate Humphrey and Lilly and garth were in the alpha den "bye I'm off to fuck Lilly's brains out"garth said as he and Lilly left.

Then kate turned around "shall we begin fucking each other"she asked

Humphrey pushed her with his hips andshe yelped she fell face first in mud and her butt was in the air

"Thought you never ask"Humphrey said as he mounted kate and thrusted "ahhhh yeah"Humphrey kate moaned to but it was muffled by the mud "what's that kat you want me to go faster ok"Humphrey said Humphrey bucked his hips faster and harder then he climaxed.

kate used her front paws to push herself up "damn it humphrey i got mud up my nose"Kate complained "you'll live"Humphrey said while he got off her "now you have to kiss me like this"kate said as she pounced on humphrey.

Shakey was laying down naked on sweet's bed sweets stood beside him nude also sweets climbed on top of him however her butt was on his chest and her back was facing shakey they were in the 69 position sweets bended over on got shakey's dick in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down she released it played with it and sucked it again she repeated this for 15 minutes until Shakey climaxed.

Sweets got off him layed down and spread her legs but Shakey had something else in mind shakey grabed one of her feet and stuck his tongue between her toes causing sweets to laugh Shakey suck her toes individually.

Shakey then put her foot on his dick and she rubbed it. She did this for 15 minutes until he came Shakey jumped to the other side of the bed while sweets was on the other sweets had a playful angry look on her face.

Shakey smiled and sweets licked her lips and climbed over the bed at high speed and takled him and through him on the bed she straddled him and put his dick in her.

Sweets bounced up and down on him for a while then she layed on top of him and put her vagina on his penis and humped him and humped him hard.

Sweets humped him for 10 minutes until sweets put her paws on shakey's chest and her legs spread her butt cheeks clenched and her toes curled she had her mouth opened and nostrils flared and her eyes went to the back of her head and she was twiching then she collapsed on him.

Shakey and sweets both got up sweets put some music on and started to twerk she moved her ass up and down shakey knew what to do so he mounted her and sweets got on her paws and knees on the bed and shakey humped her.

Shakey smacked her butt and trusted hard making loud slapping sounds this continued for 20 minutes until Shakey climaxed "how was that kate"sweets asked "a..ma...zing"kate said she was holding a video camera they were making a sex tape "damn he must've got your horses racing"Kate said.

"I know god I'm sooo glad i married you shakey"sweets said "and i you"Shakey said

Humphrey was humping Kate's butt really hard "ow ow ow ow ow ugh Then Humphrey thrusted so hard that he practically pushed kate into the window her nose bented up against it some teenagers were walking by and saw they took plenty of pictures and even recorded kate sliding slowly down the window with her nose still bent up.

Kate saw them take pictures and record her she got up and opened the window she instantly recognized them they were there before they recorded Kate rubbing her feet on his Humphrey's dick Humphrey and kate told them to come here.

"heyyyy guys you saw us huh"kate asked with nervousness in her voice the 4 teenagers snickered "yep"one of them said.

"Could you not put those on the internet our lives would be ruined"Kate begged "uhhh your whole lives huh"one of them said "yes"kate said "let's put these on the internet"the leader said.

"NOOO NO DON'T I'LL DO ANYTHING"kate yelled "do you know what twerking is"the leader asked "yes my daughter does it sometimes"Kate said "can you do it"he asked "of course i can i got the ass for it"kate bragged.

"I wanna see you do it with a bra and underwear on and barefoot"the leader said "when"kate asked "Right now" the leader said

"Don't do it kate"Humphrey said "come inside"kate said the boys entered the house sat on the couch kate came out with pink bra and underwear and started to shake her ass she did this until the leader said stop "we won't put this on the internet" he said kate sighed with relief.

* * *

Humphrey and kate were sitting on the couch watching tv Humphrey looked at kate "you know the pups are at school wanna fool around"Humphrey said slyly "sure but let's do it in the shower"kate said winking at him they ran into the bathroom and closed the door they took off their clothes and stepped into the shower.

Kate closed the glass door their shower was surrounded by glass Humphrey turned on the shower it was warm Humphrey kissed kate and spanked her butt causing her to squeal.

Shakey was coming to vist Humphrey shakey came in as he was about to call for Humphrey he heard moaning and yelling he tracked it to the bathroom he slowly opened the door and saw that their shower was on and the glass was fogged up.

Shakey saw a silhouette of Humphrey humping kate "oooooohhhhhhhhh HUMPHRRRRREEEEEYYYYY"kate screamed then kate and Humphrey's faces slammed in to the glass their noses were bent up and they had hilarious looks on their faces.

Kate's breasts were pressed against the glass and Humphrey was groaning then their faces slid down a little bit then disappeared in to the steam.

Humphrey stepped out of the shower and saw Shakey "heeeyy shakey uhhh this is awkward"Humphrey said covering himself with a towel the kate poked her head out and saw Shakey too "damn it humphrey"kate said

"Don't blame me you moan too loud"Humphrey said Humphrey pushed shakey out and followed him.

Humphrey pushed shakey into the bedroom "sooooo should i come back later"Shakey asked "no...i want you to stay and...and bang me"Humphrey said.

Wha...what"Shakey asked "you heard him Shakey fuck good and hard"kate looked confused "but I'm soft if you want to be fucked hard ask Garth"Shakey said.

"No it has to be you and i don't care if you're soft in bed i just want you"Humphrey said "oh all right I'll do it"he said striping to his underwear.

"I'll be in the living room"Kate said closing the door. "You sure you want this Humphrey"Shakey asked "give it to me"Humphrey begged turning around.

Shakey just shrugged his shoulders and hip bumps Humphrey knocking him on to the bed Shakey yanked Humphrey's towel off then he slapped his ass causing Humphrey to yelp Shakey took off his underwear and climbed on top of him he spread his ass cheeks apart and inserted his dick in him.

Shakey humped him "ahh fuckyeah"Humphrey moaned "ahhh"Shakey groaned Shakey thrusted softly Humphrey groaned "man you are soft"Humphrey said "told ya"Shakey said Shakey continued to hump him for another 2 minutes then orgasmed.

Then Shakey got off Humphrey then Humphrey pushed shakey on to the bed Humphrey jacked off for a little bit then entered him Humphrey fucked him softly "gah ahhh whoooo"Humphrey yelled.

Kate opened the door to see Humphrey grinding his hips against shakey's ass then hump it their legs were hanging over the edge of the bed.

Humphrey groaned loudly "gonna"he began but it was too late Humphrey arched his back and he had a goofy look on his face then he collapsed.

Humphrey was drooling then he sat up sitting on shakey's ass "thanks buddy"Humphrey said then he gave Shakey a quick slapped on the ass before getting off.

* * *

Kate was on the couch watching tv until her 17 year old daughter Claudette came home crying "what's wrong dear"kate asked "fleet cheated on me"Claudette bawled.

"what why that little...what happened"kate asked "i saw him making out with Stephanie and she had her paws down his pants"Claudette cried.

"She...was feeling...that miniaturized embarrassment you call a di...i mean unit"Kate said angry and disgusted. "Mom I'm soo sick of men I'm gonna be a lesbian"Claudette said.

Kate had her eye wide open but she supported her choice"ok but what about his little brother todd he's adorable"kate said "i only like him as a friend that's it"Claudette said "oh"kate said "mom where is that dildo you use to use"Claudette said taking her clothes off.

"In my closet "kate said "oh"Claudette said she got the dildo and went to her room there was a knock on the door and Kate opened it and todd fleet's 17 year old brother came in kate shushed him and told him to follow her todd quietly followed kate to her bedroom then she kissed him hard "mmmmm"Kate groaned while pushing todd in her room and locked the door.

Todd stripped fully naked "now fuck me"Kate said taking her shirt,pants,bra,underwear,shoes and socks off "come on right here in the little ol crack"kate said as she slapped her ass.

Todd did as instructed he entered Kate's ass and began to thrust his hips.

Kate quickly said "wait not so hard"kate panicked but it was too late todd humped Kate's ass ultra hard causing kate to yelp and to be launched forward and into her dresser mirror todd was still in her so she went with her.

They knocked a few stuff down and one side of Kate's face was against the glass and she was standing on her tippy toes. "Mom are you ok"Claudette yelled from the other room "yeah I'm fine"kate responded then she looked at todd "I'm real fine"kate quietly laughed "mrs kate i am so sorry"todd quietly apologized

"let's do this on the bed shall we"kate said with her face pressed on the glass.

Kate moaned todd was humping her ass "that's the stuff... fuck"she exclaimed todd bucked his hips slapping kate's ass then kate scratched her right buttcheek "had an itch"kate giggled todd grinded on her ass then climaxed Todd got off her.

Kate flipped herself and pushed todd on the bed "you're gonna love what I'm gonna do to you"kate said seductively then she belly flopped on him and landed in the spread eagle position then she inserted his dick in her and humped him.

"Ahhhhhhhh"she moaned "ohhh"kate moaned kate bucked her hips up and down moaning quietly todd tapped her ass kate moaned the did this for 2 minutes until Kate arched her back up and her tail stood up she looked at him with the strangest face ever.

Kate was drooling, her nostrils flared ,she was shaking and her mouth was open while todd just closed his eyes tight kate collapsed on top of him.

"Time to go"kate said as she and todd quickly put their clothes back on kate check to see if Claudette was out her door was still closed and she could her her moaning.

"Come on"kate said dragging todd out the door "thanks for a enchanted evening"kate whispered and closed the door.

* * *

Lilly was walking to garth's house to break up with him when she heard someone call her name she she looked in their driveway and saw shakey's dad's van in it was Shakey naked and jacking off to a picture of Lilly Lilly just smilled.

"Ohhhhh Lilly ahh"moaned Shakey "want me to touch it"Lilly said Shakey jumped and covered himself but stopped and looked to see Lilly was nude too "lilly what are you doing"Shakey exclaimed looking around.

"No one is around to see this"Lilly said tossing her clothes in the van and getting in herself "I'm breaking up with garth"Lilly said "oh"Shakey said "after see this i've never felt so horny"lilly said pushing Shakey down on his back and sitting on top of him.

"Really you mean that"Shakey asked with a smile but Lilly put a paw on his lips "hush Shakey I'm about to rock your world"Lilly said then she slammed the van door.

Kate and Humphrey were walking when they saw shakey's dad's vad and it was rocking from side to side and they could hear moaning.

They went closer they could hear Lilly shout and shakey yell just then Lilly"s face was pressed against the window her nose was bent up it was muffled but they could hear Shakey groan they could tell that Shakey was humping her ass.

Judging from her left eye twiching then she forcefully pushed herself from the window then the van started rocking violently "YES YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS"Lilly yelled then everything went dead silent the van stopped moving.

Then door slid opened with Lilly stepping out with her pants on "oh hi kate"lilly greeted "hey you and shakey having sex"kate asked "hot angry sex"Lilly said smiling.

* * *

In jasper park it was beautiful the sun was out and the sky was blue pups were playing around a black furred pup who looked like Lilly with blue eyes raced a crimson furred pup who looked like Shakey and had green eyes.

"Come on steve this is our last time together"luna shouted Steve was racing to keep up "i can't focus your ass is in my face"Steve shot back luna just smiled then they stopped "you love my ass"luna teased "luna i say this as your best friend:your ass is awesome"Steve said smiling.

Luna laughed out loud then she turned around and shook her butt at him "it suuuuurrrrrre is"luna said laughing then her sister came "come on"she called "don't rush me"luna fired back "I'm gonna miss you"luna said giving Steve a long hug.

Luna sister got impatient and quietly creeped behind her and hip bumped her hard launching her and steve in a tree(Picture Lilly's hunting fail and she got stuck in that tree now picture Shakey under her).

"I'm gonna commit murder Steve"luna said as she struggled to get out but from the other prospective it looks like Luna is trying to hump Steve when she finally got free she followed her sister.

* * *

"You remember the rules steve "said a young female voice "yeah megan"said a young male voice those voices belonged to two 15 year old siblings one was male with dark grey fur and looked like Shakey the other was female had silver fur and looked like kate.

They are in a incest relationship which no one knows about not even their parents.

They were wrestling if megan wins Steve would have to make out with her while she has vanilla frosting all over her face if Steve wins he gets to stick his dick in her ass while his junk has vanilla frosting all over it.

Steve was wearing orange and blue swimming trunks while megan was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit and they were both barefoot "alright sweetie prepare to lose"Megan said laughing "oh no honey"Steve said.

And they takled one another putting each other in submission holds Steve had her seated against the bed disoriented then he turned around and dropped his trucks a little bit and stuck his ass in her face he farted and pulled his trucks back up.

Megan softly hit him in the leg and took control of the fight she dragged him to the living room couch at sat him down Megan skipped around then stopped in front of steve the ran full speed towards him jumped in the air and landed on his crotch in the w position she bounced up and down then she stopped then she looked at him with a creepy smile.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck then she flared her nostrils and smashed her nose against his making motorboat sounds her toes wiggled and her tail wagged like crazy then she stopped and got off him Steve stood up then he tripped her and megan landed on her stomach Steve sat on her butt and grabbed one of her legs.

"For that you earned this"Steve said then he slowly licked her foot causing Megan to squeal Megan flipped him on his back with her leg and picked him up.

Megan slammed him on the ground softly "any last words"she said Steve just grabbed her face and kissed her catching her off guard Steve did a roll up pin and won.

Steve grabbed the frosting dragged her back into the bedroom and pulled his truck down to his ankles and smeared it all over his dick "uhhhh wait please"Megan begged and took her one piece swimsuit off and had her bend over standing.

"Woah okay uhh not so hard I'm sensitive"Megan warned "i know i promise i will be gentle"Steve whispered and he entered in megan.

Megan shuttered as the frosting in her touched her insides then he smacked her ass then she stood up straight and steve whispered in her ear "whose the man" "you are"she responded then he trusted against her ass hard causing her to collide with the wall "don't you forget it"Steve said and he pulled out and megan slid down the wall.

Steve turned around only to see Kate standing there with a smile on her face "how long was this going on"she asked. "All our lives"Megan said while she was getting up "aww that's adorable"Kate cooed "please don't tell our parents"Steve begged "i won't,soo can i get in on the action some time"kate asked.

"Our parents aren't due back for hours so you can join us"Megan said kate stripped herself to her underwear "who do i fuck first"kate asked then out of Megan pushed Steve into kate "oh we have a volunteer"kate exclaimed.

Then kate wrapped her legs around steve's and smashed her nose against his kate rubbed their noses hard and fast then kate let go of him then she turned to Megan who grabbed Kate's face and went to town Megan jumped on kate and they both fell to the ground they were groaning.

Kate's legs were kicking and Kate was slapping Megan's ass Megan got off her and helped her stand up "till next time"kate chimed while putting her clothes back on.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH FUCK"screamed a voice it was kate Humphrey was fucking her in the ass hard in their den "ooooh"humphrey groaned kate upper body was to the ground while her ass was in the air.

They were moaning in unison then fleet walked in looking for Claudette but saw this "she's with her friends now please go away while I'm being violated by my husband"kate giggled and fleet left.

Humphrey slapped her ass and Kate squealed "oink for me"Humphrey commanded while pounding kate "OINK OINK OINK OINK OOOOIIINNNKK"kate screamed as humphrey orgasmed in her ass Humphrey pulled out and kate sat up.

"Come on humphrey right here"kate said seductively pointing to her pussy Humphrey pounced on her Kate's legs were in the air while Kate was yelling nonsense.

* * *

It was the moonlight howl everyone had a date except for ed he wanted to go with rose who was Lilly's daughter but she rejected him for a much better alpha whose name is cody.

Cody was better than ed in every way whatever ed failed cody succeed he was also the eye candy for girls which angered ed.

Ed was sitting in his parents den while everyone was at the howl "stupid howl stupid cody I'll just howl by myself"ed said to himself.

"No one should howl alone honey"said a voice ed turned around to see kate standing there with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Well i am mrs kate and how long were you standing there"ed asked "long enough listen I know my niece hurt your feelings with what she said but you have to admit he's what every girl dreams about and he is amazing at the great wolf games"kate explains.

"So am i"ed exclaimed "i know you are but cody is the pack's star and i'm sorry but people haven't been paying much attention to you you're like a background character people know you're there but don't call it out"kate said ed had his ears against his head.

Kate felt extremely bad for telling him this "what I'm trying to say is rose choosed cody and they are very much in love so please let her go"Kate pleaded.

Ed reluctantly nodded his head kate smiled "great now lay down"kate said ed was confused "uh what"he asked "lay down i wanna make this up to you"kate said ed laid down.

Kate sat on him then she bucked her hips back and forth then she stopped and looked at ed "you are just the cutest young wolf you are yes you are"kate said in baby talk ed just smiled.

Then kate rubbed noses with him then got off him.

* * *

It was a pretty bad day at jasper kate was caught cheating on humphrey and princess is yelling at her "why kate why would you do this"princess asked Kate couldn't look her in the eye so kate just shrugged her shoulders.

Princess chuckled "you know Humphrey wants to forgive you"Princess informed Kate looked up with a surprised look "yep come in here Humphrey"princess said and Humphrey walked in the den "yeah i forgive you kate"Humphrey.

"You wanna know something else he even wanted to let you suck his dick"princess said Humphrey showed Kate his dick and kate instantly drool "what are you waiting for Kate go suck that dick"Princess encouraged kate started to run towards Humphrey's dick but when she got closer Humphrey yanked his dick away from her.

"Ugh of course he won't forgive you you stupid slut"said a voice then a female figure walked in look exactly like Humphrey but with feminine features it was Humphrey's sister Felicia.

"Why do you care you hate each other"kate shot "i have no choice he's my brother"Felicia said shooting Humphrey a evil look then Shakey walked in and Felicia winked at him Humphrey saw this and hip bumped her she hip bumped him back hard but Humphrey bumped her harder.

Knocking her into Shakey they both yelped and fell to the ground in a very awkward position Felicia was on top of shakey and her nose was pressed against his cheek and her butt was in the air.

Humphrey just chuckled princess turned to Kate "you just lost your mate but luckily not your friends"Princess growled kate got up and left and princess followed her Humphrey looked at his sister and friend in that position.

"Ow"Felicia moaned then Humphrey smacked her ass "ahhh you mother..."Felicia exclaimed.

* * *

Kate was doing her homework in her room when her front door opened Lilly came in with Shakey Lilly quietly closed the door and they began tiptoeing towards kate as they passed Kate's room kate quietly cleared her throat.

Lilly jumped but saw it was just kate "cheating on garth are we" Kate asked in a hushed tone "please don't tell"Lilly begged in the same tone "he was never perfect for you anyway"kate whispered Lilly sighed with relief

"Is mom and dad home"Lilly asked "just dad he went to bed early"kate responded "we are gonna have to to this quietly take your clothes off I'll be right there"Lilly instructed Shakey in a hushed tone Shakey nodded and went into her room.

"You two gonna have sex"kate asked "yes"lilly whispered "does he have a condom"Kate asked "yes"Lilly whispered "you two have the time of your lives"kate whispered and they both entered their rooms and quietly closed their doors.

Lilly stripped herself naked and shakey gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her on her cheek neck boobs as he moved to her crotch Shakey licked causing Lilly to shiver "let's save that for your dick"Lilly whispered.

"Speaking of dick can i suck that lolipop now"Lilly whispered Shakey nodded and sat on the bed Lilly kneeled down and engulfed the entire thing Lilly bobbed her head Shakey moaned quietly.

Lilly turned her head to the sides for better pleasure Shakey put his paw behind her head Lilly opened her mouth a little bit while the dick was still in her mouth and quietly made motorboat sounds.

Then Shakey orgasmed in her mouth then she swallowed it all then she got on the bed on her paws and knees and presented her butt.

"Fuck me right here"Lilly whispered Shakey entered Lilly's ass and bucked his hips Lilly moaned silently they were breathing heavily "ooohh haaah"Lilly moaned quietly Shakey bucked his hips fast and hard "gahhh"Shakey groaned quietly.

"Lilly gonna cum"Shakey groaned then Shakey's bucking turned in to grinding as he orgasm in her ass Lilly collapsed face first in the bed.

Shakey pulled out of Lilly and Lilly pushed him on the bed and she straddled him Lilly sat on his dick and bounced up and down they moaned quietly Shakey squeezed her ass. Lilly panted heavily.

"Oh Lilly"Shakey whispered "oh Shakey"Lilly whispered back Lilly's bouncing slowed down as her eyes crossed and her mouth opened Lilly and shakey orgasmed at the same time Lilly's buttcheeks clenched then she collapsed on top of him.

They put their clothes back on and she snuck Shakey out her dad never suspected a thing

* * *

It was night time in jasper park kate and her family were having dinner kate gave them to invite 2 friends they invited fleet and ed they were eating deer "hey mom this is good"said stinky "yes your the best hunter ever"said ed.

Kate blushed "oh boys stop"kate giggled fleet and Claudette just rolled their eyes Claudette was always into disrespectful bad boys fleet was the best definition "I'm a better hunter than you kate"fleet boasted kate just looked at him.

"Yeah right"kate said under her breath "i am to and i wanna hear that slutty mouth admit it"fleet yelled kate gasped at been called a slut "i am not"kate shouted "mom you had a orgy with dad and half the single males in this pack"Claudette said angrily.

"It was one time and everyone was drunk and Whose side are you on"kate asked pissed "my boyfriend's"Claudette said with sass in her voice "boyfriend when did this happen"Humphrey asked upset "since ever dad"Claudette said.

"Oh btw kate Claudette gave me a blowjob in this den"fleet asked smiling "WHAT"kate roared "that's right mom the cum tased sooo good"Claudette smiled "get the hell out of my dem fleet"kate growled "how about i get the hell out of this pack"fleet asked.

"Even better"kate said fleet began leaving "wait babe I'll come with you"Claudette said running towards him "no your not"Humphrey said getting up "uh yes i am dad I'm leaving"Claudette said with sass "Claudette don't you dare walk out"kate growled.

"Like I'm going take commands from the alpha female who has a small ass"Claudette said running out with fleet Humphrey and runt both went after them.

Kate sat back down angry "mom"stinky called "yes"Kate responded "are you ok"stinky asked concerned "yes I'm fine"kate said "Don't listen to her you are the most beautiful wolf ever"stinky said kate smiled.

"Yeah and i know I'm not suppose to be looking at it but i think your ass is awesome"ed said then he covered himself afraid he was gonna get hit kate just stood up "hey ed"she called ed looked up and that saw kate had her butt to him.

She wagged her tail and wiggled her butt then winked at him causing him to blush then she sat down "mom are we still gonna you know play that game tomorrow night "stinky asked "honey please just say it like it is"kate said then she looked at ed.

"Me and stinky are going to have sex tomorrow night"kate said ed looked at stinky who smiled "you wanna join us"he asked ed looked kate "can i"he asked "sure you'll have to seek out"kate said "i have 5 siblings my parents don't even know i exist"ed said kate smiled "its settled"she said.

NEXT NIGHT

Humphrey and runt were out looking for Claudette even though she dead to kate ed successfully snook out and arrived at Kate's den "come to the back of the den"she said ed went to the back of the den kate then licked the boys faces.

"Come to mama"kate said as the boys kissed her cheek,neck,chest "mom can we"stinky asked pointing to her pussy "you sure can"kate said shakey and ed moved down to her pussy and started licking it kate shuttered and shivered.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was open and her nostrils flared she helded the boys heads "boy stop"stinky and ed stopped "let's do it thi way,stinky I'll suck you and ed you fuck my ass"kate instructed.

Ed entered her ass and she put stinky's dick in her mouth ed bucked hard kate bobbed her head her nose was pressed against stinky's stomach Kate's body was shaking uncontrollably as she gagged and farted then stinky and ed climaxed.

Ed pulled out and Kate swallowed "I'm soo so sorry boy we have to end it here it's almost sun rise"kate said sadly "it's okay we had fun"stinky said then kate rubbed noses with stinky and he layed down kate pushed ed down.

"Thanks sweetie"kate said smiling "you're welcome"ed said smiling back Kate flicked her tongue at him ed did to same at her then kate snorted and collapsed on top of ed rubbing noses with him then kate got off him and ed snuck back home.

* * *

Famliy game night was going on for kate and her family but this is different it's called dares and they humiliate each other sexually if necessary if you refuse to do the dare you're out.

"Ok mom i dare you to hump stinky "Claudette said smiling "wait wha.."stinky began but kate pounced on stinky and began humping him while laughing Kate got off him and sat back down "Stewart i dare you to smack princess's butt"runt laughed.

"Alright"Stewart said nervously Stewart is an omega and runt's best buddy and the son of claws Stewart walked up to princess but stepped back a little bit when he saw how big she was.

"He..hello"he greeted princess looked back to see Stewart "oh hello Stewart"she greeted back there was a long uncomfortable silence until Stewart broke the ice although he wished he hadn't said this.

"You have a big butt"he said he mentally punched himself princess looked at him with flattery and confusion "uhhhh thanks, you're the first omega to ever say that to me"princess said trying hard not to smile.

"Did anyone ever stick their...kou know...in there"Stewart asked "no one ever stuck anything in my...butt however i've had males stare at it only you're the first omega male"princess said "ok so can you shake it"Stewart asked Stewart was mentally beating himself up.

Princess held back a laugh "yes i can...shake it"princess said giggling "would you like to show me"Stewart asked hopefully she won't hit him "uhhhh how old are you again"princess asked "one more year and i'll be an adult.

"Just checking"princess said princess turned around and shook her butt from side to side and she jiggled her butt finishing her dance "thanks princess have a great day"Stewart said then he slapped her butt causing her to yelp as she wided her eyes in shock.

* * *

Claudette stinky fleet and ed were walking when Marissa and her friends stopped them "hey fleet"Marissa greeted in a flirtatious tone "back off bitch"Claudette growled "make me"Marissa barked they charged at each other.

* * *

Stewart was walking down the street until he saw kate and a unknown male go inside her house Stewart slowly crepted to a window and saw kate on the bed being fucked in the ass hard Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Kate saw Stewart but she didn't say anything later that day the pups were having a sleepover kate starred at Stewart the entire time when everyone went to sleep she pulled Stewart in her room and locked the door

Kate sat him down on the bed "what can i do that will make this all go away"kate asked Stewart thought long and hard "why kate"Stewart asked "Humphrey couldn't pleasure me enough always was to tired to do anything"kate said angry.

"Oh kate i'm sorry to hear that"Stewart said sympathetic "ohhh Stewart"kate said with lust in her voice Kate realizes what said said "uhh that came out wrong i...oh fuck this"kate exclaimed on that last part then she grabbed him and smashed their noses together.

And she rubbed noses with him "look if you'll keep quiet about my affair I'll be quiet about this,deal"Kate asked "deal"Stewart said "so how do you want to do this,wanna butt fuck me,or flat out nasty"Kate said taking her pj's off.

"I wanna do both"Stewart said drooling "alright butt fucking first"kate said the Stewart mounted kate and thrusted his hips into her kate moaned quietly not to alert anyone.

Kate then farted loudly she gasped when she heard her stomach rumble she looked back at Stewart and smiled "you're in trouble"Kate laughed.

Then kate farted and slowly bent over while farted Stewart laughed while farted "I'm not stopping till your dick melts off"kate exclaimed Kate began fist pumping.

And popping her ass while farting

* * *

It was shakey's birthday in jasper everyone sang happy birthday to him and when the party was over sweets and candy took him to a private den to get freaky they reached the den and sweets pushed Shakey in to the wall and started to make out with him while candy just drooled.

Their tongues wrestled and their noses rubbed aggressively and they were moaning they were making slurping sounds which turned candy on sweets and shakey finally broke the kiss. Candy turned around and bent over presenting her ass.

"Fuck my asshole"candy begged Shakey mounted her and bucked his hips hard "ohhhhhhh ahhhhh"she moaned Shakey looked back at sweets who just smiled then she walked up to the both of them then she slapped her ass.

Shakey humped candy fast and hard then he climaxed in her then he pulled out then sweets pushed him down on the floor and sat on his cock sweets bounced up and down "whooo yeehaw giddy up little doggie"sweets yelled.

"Ahh that feels good"Shakey moaned sweets bounced like a rabbit and moaned sweets had her paws on his chest and she was hyperventilating then her bouncing turned in to grinding she looked to the ceiling and cumed.

Sweets shivered and she got off him his dick was covered with sweets semen then sweets and candy both suck him off one at a time then the snuggled next to Shakey "happy birthday"they said.

* * *

Candy was walking to her house when her jerk of a ex boyfriend walked up to her smiling "what"Candy asked pissed "wanna fuck me again you know you want to"the male said "cody i'd rather bang my own nephew than have sex with you"candy said with a snarky tone and she pushed him outta then way.

Candy slammed the door alerting her visting nephew "aunt candy is that you"a young voice asked "yes Benedict it's me"Candy responded in a calm tone.

Benedict was candy's nephew he was very sweet always wanna have fun,shame his girlfriend cheated on was wearing pj's.

"It was an old boyfriend he wanted to have sex with me i told him I'd rather bang you than him"Candy said taking her stuff off the 16 year old just laughed then stopped "really"he asked concerned candy just looked at him with a maybe look and smiled then she went in the bathroom.

Benedict eyes went wide and he stood beside the bathroom door "aunt candy you really mean it"Benedict asked nervously he heard candy grunt and groan then he heard liquid splash candy was pooping.

"Sweetie of course i mean it, we did it last time remember"Candy said grunting "you did it because you felt sorry for me,you said so afterwards and you said it harshly plus you didn't want to look at me during"Benedict said as candy continued shitting.

"Honey,my boyfriend dumped me for some tramp so i wasn't feeling the groove at the moment and we are going to fuck outta love"Candy said flushing the toilet and coming out of the bathroom fully naked "now"Benedict asked "now,to my room"candy said running to her room Benedict followed in and shut the door.

Benedict took his pj's off and stood in front of candy "come here"she said seductively Benedict walked closer to her then she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed their noses together.

"My little schmookem-wookems"candy giggled while rubbing their noses together. Then she pushed Benedict onto then bed and jumped on him sitting on top of him and humped him then she got off him then she got on her paws and knees on the bed.

Benedict mounted his aunt and bucked his hips the bed shook with every thrust

Benedict:Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name. [panting]

Candy: [gives Benedict a love you look]

Benedict[panting and grunting]

"Sweetie sweetie slow down you're gonna break me in half"sweets exclaimed "sorry just excited"Benedict chuckled after a few minutes of ass fucking Benedict climaxed in her ass "ahhhhhhg that's even better"Benedict groaned.

Candy put some pj's on "go to sleepBenedict,and don't worry we'll continue this tomorrow"Candy said

* * *

Kate was sitting in her den waiting for runt and Stewart to arrive and they did Kate told them to come to the back of the den they went in the back and Kate was drooling at the sight of them then outta no where runt grabbed his mother's face and kissed her hard.

Slurping sounds were made while Kate moaned loudly runt pushed his mother to the ground still kissing her then they broke the kiss and Kate waved her paw in front of her face "ugh honey your breath stinks i think we should have named you stinky"Kate said holding her nose.

"Uh mom"runt said pointing towards Stewart who was waiting patiently "oh don't worry sweetie i haven't forgotten about you"Kate said raising her legs in the air and winked at him Stewart ran at Kate who spread her legs just in time.

Stewart landed right between her and kissed her roughly Kate screamed but it was muffled and her legs flailed violently "GOD MMMMMMMM"Kate yelled but it wasn't terror it was pleasure kate rolled over so she was on top.

They started making faces at each other Stewart made kissy faces at kate,kate stuck her tongue out at him then flapped it,Stewart winked at kate,kate flared her nostrils and snorted like a pig then pressed her's and Stewart's noses together and rubbed them.

" My little schmookem-wookem,yes you are yes you are"Kate cooed in baby talk Kate sat up with Stewart's nose still connected she held him to her as she tilted her head from side to side.

Kate stood up and runt layed down and Kate sat on him with her back to him and she bounced up and down still tilted her head from side to side runt groaned as his mother roaed him. After a few minutes of riding runt climaxed in his mom and then Kate farted really loud.

Mom i think you should be named stinky"runt laughed waving his paw in his face kate's cheeks went red with embarrassment she released Stewart "thanks ms Kate "Stewart said then Kate whispered in his ear "i will be your cowgirl and you can fuck my ass tomorrow i promise"Kate said winking at him causing Stewart to smile as he left.

Runt mounted Kate and bucked his hips.

* * *

Stewart was walking around one day when he saw his best friend Carol talking to Claudette he walked up to them "hello"he greeted "hey"they greeted the unison Stewart sat there quietly but he noticed something about Carol.

She was clenching her buttcheeks "hey Carol why are you clenching your ass"Stewart asked "i...have a bad itch up there"Carol said embarrassed "scratch it"Claudette said "i can't"Carol said "why not"Claudette asked "because it's unladylike"Carol.

Then Carol got an devilish idea in her her head "hey Stewart can you dig in my asshole"Carol asked "uh sure"Stewart said Stewart got behind Carol and began to stick his paw in there "uhhh with you dick"Carol said ashamed.

Stewart mounted Carol and bucked his hips "yeah that's it"Carol Claudette was trying hard not to laugh

After a few minutes Stewart orgasmed in her ass "oh I'm soo sorry" Stewart said Carol And Claudette was laughing "i told you I could get him to hump and cum in my ass"Carol laughed then she looked at Stewart.

"Oh but it felt really good we should do this more often"Carol said

* * *

Runt and Stewart was waiting by their school sidewalk for kate to pick them up "now Stewart my mom is going through a rough divorce so please don't mention it"runt said Stewart only nodded then kate pulled up in her car.

She looked calm like nothing is bothering her "mom are you alright"runt asked "yes honey I'm fine"kate said calmly and she smiled they got in the car and she drove off Stewart sat in the back while runt sat in the front.

They drove for 20 minutes until they arrived at Kate's house Runt got out first and ran to the door

"You can sit in the front now if you want"kate said Stewart got out and sat in the front kate stared at him with a you're so cute look and got out as she got on her law Stewart saw what she was wearing she was wearing pink sweatpants and it had stinky written on the butt.

He even notice how nice Kate's butt is of course it wasn't enormous just big enough for people to notice how can a skinny woman like her have a butt that sexy.

"Mom why do you have stinky's name written on your butt"Runt asked kate looked at runt with a blank expression "it's referring to my butt, it's stinky,besides stinky is dead to us i told you that he chosed Humphrey over me so did Claudette"Kate said sternly.

Kate opened the door and let runt go in the she closed the door then a car rolled up it was Humphrey "kate this is needless lets get back together and we can get to the 69 position"Humphrey said.

Kate just frowned at him and stuck up her middle finger at him Humphrey just drove off kat got in the car "sorry you had to see that"kate apologized They drove to Stewart's house but they stopped about 2 blocks down.

"What's wrong"Stewart asked "nothing,just needed to stop"kate said kate looked around nothing was outside one passed by "quiet neighbourhood"kate said their was a awkward silence between them until Kate spoke up."i know you were looking at my butt"kate said smiling.

"Wha...no...i"Stewart Stewart stammered "i won't be mad"Kate assured smiling Stewart looked down ashamed "a little bit"Stewart said kate put her paw on Stewart's shoulder and smiled "it's big isn't it"kate asked.

"Yes it is,what's with stinky on it"Stewart said "my butt is stinky,it's not talking about my son,my butt stinks"Kate explained "oh"Stewart said kate looked at him then smiled. "You wanna smell it"kate offered.

"Really"Stewart asked excited kate saw this ang giggled "not now silly people will see,at my house tomorrow"kate said in a hushed tone.

The next day kate drove the boys again to her house and entered "runt i need to talk to Stewart for a minute"kate said "I'll have my headphones on"Runt said putting his headphones in his ear. Kate brought Stewart to her room and closed the door.

"You have to put your entire snout up there"kate instructed Stewart nodded kate pulled her pants down to her ankles and bent over.

Stewart shoved his whole face up Kate's butt and sniffed "yeah stinks doesn't it"kate said shaking her butt then Stewart pulled his head out the kate farted and it stunk badly.

"Oh,oh god"Kate said wrinkling her nose "how about i take you home"kate said pulling her pants up Stewart nodded.

* * *

Shakey lost a bet with Humphrey so he was on his way to pay for it Shakey entered Humphrey's house and humphrey was there to greet him Humphrey walked up to him and ran his finger down his chest.

"Are you ready"Humphrey asked Shakey nodded Humphrey led Shakey to his room and humphrey stripped butt naked then Shakey stripped naked too Humphrey told Shakey to turn around and he did.

The Humphrey pushed Shakey on his bed he legs hung off the edge of the bed as Humphrey layed on top of him as he entered shakey's ass Humphrey humped shakey's ass Humphrey eyes went to the back of his head.

Humphrey puckered his lips as he pounded Shakey Humphrey slowed down as he orgasmed Humphrey's buttcheeks clenched as he shuttered.

Then he got off Shakey at put their clothes back on.

* * *

The family was telling each other their deepest darkest secrets Claudette admits she and fleet mated behind Kate and Humphrey's backs, runt poops in rivers,Stinky likes magril,and kate digs in her butt.

"Alright everyone here's mine now kate don't be mad because it happened while you were at alpha school"Humphrey said nervously kate raised an eyebrow "what did you do"she asked.

"I...had sex with a male omega"Humphrey said everyone gasped "what"kate gasped "it was the day after you left my friends got grounded and i was bored until i met this omega he had some sort of a burnt orange color fur and grey eyes"Humphrey explained.

"What was his name"runt asked "yeah what was it"Kate asked kind of upset "Flynn his name was flynn"Humphrey answered

"Wait a second how could you two have sex,both of you have penises"stinky pointed out "We...pounded each other's asses"Humphrey said meekly "of course you did"kate said sarcastically.

"So tell us Humphrey what did you two do that led to sex"Kate said angrily Humphrey gulped "we ate some fermented berries and got wasted then..."Humphrey said but then was interrupted by kate.

"Let me guess one thing led to another and you two ended up in each other's assholes"kate finished for him "yeah that sounds about right"Humphrey said smiling nervously kate face pawed herself.

"Anyway when we woke up we vowed never to speak of this again"Humphrey concluded "and here you are speaking of it"said a male voice "Humphrey recognizes that voice he turned to see Flynn all grown up.

"Flynn heh heh how ya been"Humphrey laughed nervously "oh just fine,we made a vow"Flynn exclaimed "I know we did but i had to get it off my chest"Humphrey said cowarding "speaking of that tell me Humphrey whose better at pleasuring you,me or him"kate asked.

"Uhhh both of you"Humphrey said unsure if that was the smart answer "really how so"kate asked

"Well you're both good at sucking me off,kate you ride me like an animal,Flynn you fuck my booty like an maniac"Humphrey said "this conversation isn't over,now Flynn did Humphrey let you do all the work"kate asked.

"No we took turns hey Humphrey remember you were bouncing that big ass on my chest "Flynn asked Humphrey recalled it and blushed under his fur good thing no one saw it.

"Yes i remember and my ass isn't big it's small"Humphrey laughed "it was to me"Flynn said smiling "alright that's enough Flynn thanks for stopping by kids outside your father has to tell me the story"kate said everyone left except for kate and humphrey.

"From the beginning and don't you dare leave anything out" kate commanded sternly Humphrey gulped "alright"

It was after to left i was depressed my friends were all grounded i was bored until. Flynn came along he introduced himself i introduced myself we talked for a little while i knew for a fact we were going to be friends then i suggested we eat some fermented berries.

We went to a bush that was filled with them we ate some and we got wacky headed then we started kissing each other we rolled around in the ground and we were squeezing each other's asses.

I pushed him on his back and i sat on his chest and i bounced up and down then we got in the 69 position and sucked each other's dicks for a while after we orgasmed i butt fucked him first he was soo tight.

Then he fucked me he said i was tight too and i had a humongous ass and when he orgasmed felt really good then we fell asleep like that then when we woke up we were disgusted when we discovered we lost our virginity to each other and vowed never to speak of this moment again.

Humphrey finished his story kate was upset that her mate lost his virginity not to her but a male "so this happened out in the open I'm shocked no one saw you"Kate said "so were we"Humphrey said "Humphrey i forgive you and Flynn for this,besides this did happen when i was in alpha school"Kate said smiling Humphrey smiled too and they hugged.

* * *

Runt was having a sleep over with two omega friends Stewart and luke just then kate came in the room "hello boys"kate greeted "hello"they said kate kneeled down to runt to kiss him luke looked down and saw Kate's buttcrack

Luke looked away "uh miss kate"he squeaked kate turned to look at him "yes honey"kate said luke pointed to her butt kate went wide eyes when she discovered her pants was down a little bit and her buttcrack was out.

She quickly stood up and pulled her pants up "heh wardrobe malfunction"she joked none of the boys laughed so she went to her room and closed the door

"Wardrobe malfunction"Stewart asked "I'm not gonna lie but she sometimes does that to get attention"runt explained unknown to them kate was listening to them talk kat stripped to her undergarments then stopped to listen.

"Even the time her nipples slipped out"Stewart asked shocked "all done on purpose just to get attention"Runt said just then Kate's door opened and kate stood there barefoot in her see through nightgown.

She was wearing a pink bra and panties "hey since Humphrey isn't coming back until tomorrow afternoon how about i join you guys"she said sitting down next to runt.

"Uh i guess it's okay"runt said nervously it was silence for a full minute until Kate broke the ice "hey you guys like to dance"Kate asked then she played anaconda

She stood up and turned around and started to twerk the boys looked on in shock then she popped her ass and jiggled her ass the boys began having erections and kate noticed.

"You boys like this"kate asked smiling the boys shook their heads no then a frown appeared on Kate's face as she stopped and paused the song "your erections say different"kate said pointing at their underwears.

They panicked "let's not play any games,i admit my malfunctions are on purpose and for attention"kate said the boys looked at each other

"To tell you boys the truth I'm horny and i need some lovin"kate said sitting back down isn't mr Humphrey doing that"Stewart asked "not as much as i want that's why I'm switching to plan b my son runt"kate said.

"Runt you're banging your own mom"Lucas asked runt looked down in embarrassment "no need to hide it any longer your mom told me of the sex she had with you Lucas"kate said smiling Lucas looked up remembering the sex he had with his mom.

"She told me it was terrible and how cody was better at it"Lucas whimpered "ohh well I'm sure I'm gonna love it"kate said as she pulled her underwear down to her ankles and got on her paws and knees "Stewart dear would you like to fuck my ass"Kate asked

Stewart mounted kate and thrusted his hips "i have something planned for you but for now sit tight"Kate said as she engulfed runt's dick and sucked him off runt put his paws to the back of Kate's head holding her down and bending her nose against his stomach.

Stewart humped Kate's ass fast and hard slapping her ass while he did Kate's moaning was muffled by runt's dick Kate opened her mouth and runt thrusted his dick in her mouth causing Kate to gag loudly.

After one more minutes they both climaxed in kate runt and Stewart collapsed Kate swallowed the cum "luke lay down"Kate command Lucas layed in the middle of the floor Kate pulled his pants and underwear down and she straddled him.

Kate sat on top of him legs on either side of him and she had her paws on his chest "runt can you go get the milk"Kate asked runt went into the kitchen and a second later he came back with a milk jug

"I did this to Shakey once he was so surprised"Kate giggled as she took the jug and opened it she drank some of it Kate's cheeks puffed out as she filled her cheeks with milk she set the jug down on the living room table.

Kate cheeks were still puffed out kate rubbed her chest and spanked her ass then she rubbed Luke's chest kate lifted her head to look at the ceiling then she opened her mouth and gargled the milk in her mouth.

Then she closed her mouth and looked down Kate cuffed Luke's cheeks then she kissed him Lucas could feel the milk pour out of Kate's mouth and into his. Kate's tail wagged and she spred her legs.

Kate quickly lifted her head and milk splattered on the floor. Kate was panting "how was that"Kate asked "ugh your breath smells like hotdogs,onions"Lucas wrinkled his nose

Kate looked a him "oh yeah hows about you smell all of it"Kate said Lucas shook his head no "i didn't think so"kate said burping

* * *

Kate has been married to Humphrey for a long time so what's making her do this oh yeah that's right Humphrey cheated on her kate witnessed him kissing another girl luckily Humphrey didn't see her.

It's time for some revenge kate grabbed Shakey and ran into her den she sat Shakey down and explained what's gonna happen "it would be very helpful if we fucked each other's brains out"Kate said

Shakey agreeed then Kate grabbed him and kissed him their tongues wrestled and slapped against one another as kate slowly pushed Shakey to the ground then pulled away Shakey was fully erected and kate aligned his dick with her hole and sat down.

Then she bounced up and down "yahhh ohh"Kate moaned Shakey had his paws on her butt as kate sang to the moon then then stopped when she heard the one thing she hoped she wouldn't Humphrey's voice.

"Go away I'm masturbating"kate yelled Humphrey just said awesome and walked away kate signaled Shakey to buck his hips upwards which he did kate's tongue fell outta her mouth as it flapped around.

Then They both orgasmed Kate shuttered Kate licked the cum off and she presented her ass to him "it's all yours"Kate said and Shakey mounted kate but before he could do anything Humphrey called again.

"GODDAMN IT HUMPHREY WHAT DID I SAY"kate yelled "leaving"Humphrey said scampering away. Shakey bucked his hips into Kate "fuck that ass"Kate muttered Shakey slapped Kate's ass "whoo"Kate yelped.

Shakey bucked hips fast and hard causing kate to moan like a ghost then after a few more thrust he orgasm in kate then he pulled out then kate engulfed shakey's entire dick and bobbed her head "ohh"Shakey moaned.

Kate tilted her head one side then the other slurping sounds could be heard "fuck kate gonna"Shakey groaned kate got shakey's dick outta her mouth it was covered in saliva but she grabbed a hold of it and jack him off.

"I pray to god none of your cum gets up my nose"kate laughed opening her mouth "hopefully it won't"Shakey chimed in then Shakey orgasmed all over Kate's face.

"Yay nothing got in my nose"Kate cheered Shakey smiled "you can go now"Kate giggled "what about you"Shakey asked "don't worry I'll handle everything"kate said smiling.

* * *

It was moonlight howl night in jasper everyone has a date except for one wolf his name as flint he has burnt orange fur and midnight blue eyes and a white underbelly

Flint was upset that the girl he was thinking of asking was taken from him by his puphood bully

Flint was gonna cover his ears when his sister came in and sat right next to him "hey Kelly"Flint said sadly Kelly has red fur and looked just like lilly with her fur back she had green eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie"Kelly asked concerned "its Always him he bullied me as a pup and suddenly he has a change in heart and everyone likes him"Flint growled "ugh i know he was such a jerk"Kelly said.

"You know i just thought of this most howl partners have sex as soon as mating season starts what if they..."flint began but Kelly interupted him "don't put those images in your head honey you have to move on and besides the next cute girl could be right around the corner or right in front of you"Kelly said looking at him.

Flint looked at her in confusion "what do you mean right in front of me"Flint asked the kelly pushed flint into the den wall "i can't stand to see you upset so since I'm horny..."Kelly began but flint interupted her.

"This is incest your thinking about doing"Flint said in a hushed tone "i know and don't worry no one will find out"Kelly said in a hushed tone then Kelly pushed flint on to the ground and took his dick and aligned it with her pussy and slowly sat down.

"Oooooohhhh Kelly come on you don't love me this much"Flint squeaked then Kelly kissed him on the nose "oh i do and I'm gonna prove it"Kelly said as she started moving her hips.

OUTSIDE THE DEN

unknown to them kate was listening and she as rubbing her pussy

"Oh baby oh i knew you were so big ahh...ooooohh poo" Kelly moaned in high pitched

Kate was smiling "don't stop"she whispered.

* * *

It was the beginning of the day In jasper high everyone was entering kate and Lilly were entered. too kate was wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and nike shoes Lilly was wearing blue shirt with a pink flower on it,black leggings,and ne balance shoes.

Kate and Lilly were walking to class until garth smacked Lilly's butt causing it to jiggle through the leggings she was wearing "damn that ass can jiggle"garth laughed.

"You can't have it garth"Lilly said unamused "why"garth asked "I'm saving it for someone"Lilly said smiling garth scoffed "slut"garth said walking away kate and Lilly arrived to their class kate sat in front of Lilly.

Humphrey sat next to kate and Shakey sat next to lilly "hey lily"Shakey greeted "hey you excited for tonight"Lilly asked "oh yeah" Shakey said

It was lunch time everyone went into the lunch room but Lilly and Shakey who went to a girls bathroom

"Show me a sneak peak"Lilly said giggling "if i do will you show me your ass"Shakey asked "I'll show you the whole set"Lilly said

"Lilly said "fair enough"Shakey said unbuckling his pants and pulled them down and lilly saw his dick.

Lilly fanned herself and drooled "ooohh fuck getting hot"Lilly moaned Shakey pulled his pants back up "your turn"Shakey said

Lilly turned around and pulled her pants down to her ankles her butt was beautiful then Lilly turned around to show him she vagina then she pulled her pants back up then smiled "let's get lunch" Lilly said.

It is the end of the day everyone left Lilly and Shakey got a ride from kate when they arrived at their house Lilly brought Shakey straght to her room and closed and locked the door then they stripped fully naked no shirt no shoes no nothing.

Lilly kissed Shakey every where then she sucked his dick for a minute then she got on her bed on her hands and knees "take me"Lilly begged and she slapped her ass Shakey mounted Lilly and bucked his hips.

"Oooohh ahhhhh"Shakey moaned "ooohh Shak ey ey ey ey eeeeeeeyyyy"Lilly yelped Shakey bucked his hips faster and harder until he orgasmed Shakey pulled out of her and Lilly pushed him down.

Lilly aligned his dick with her pussy and sat on his crotch in the w position and started to rock her hips Lilly had her hands on shakey's chest as she shuttered then she bounced up and down lilly flipped her hair outta her eye.

"Ahhh yess"Lilly moaned this was the best moment of their lives nothing could ruin this except "lilly"called eve "aw shit my parents"Lilly exclaimed while still riding Shakey "shh keep quiet honey"Lilly instructed.

Shakey only nodded then there was a knock on the door "lilly"eve called "yes mom"Lilly answered are you alright"eve asked "yes I'm fine go away"Lilly said "why what are you doing in there"eve asked suspicious.

"I'm masturbating I'll cum soon"Lilly said irritated "i hope you're planning on washing those sheets you and kate share those"eve said Lilly groaned under her breath "no need to remind me"Lilly said disturbed.

"I'll leave you to your pleasuring"eve said "thank you"Lilly said sarcastically "old fart"Lilly whispered then laughed Lilly continued to ride Shakey for one more minute then her bouncing turned into rocking.

She spread her legs out going into the splits position,her buttcheeks clenched,her toes curled,her tail raised up,she had her hands on shakey's chest,she looked down at him cross eyed,and her nostrils flared.

"Nnnnnggggaaaahhhhhh ooohhhhh"Lilly yelled Lilly and Shakey was panting then Lilly got off Shakey and put their clothes back on Shakey went out the window eve didn't suspected anything.

* * *

Kate was dropping Lucas off ant his house when they arrived and Lucas got out Kate told him to come around the side and to drivers window.

"I had fun last night"Kate said in a seductive tone "me too"Lucas said nervously "Sweetie I'm gonna roll up this window when i do i want you to whip out thqat dick and put it against the window"Kate said drooling.

Lucas nodded and the window went up completely and Lucas slammed his dick on the window Kate slammed her face to the window her nose bent up she started to lick her side of the window she snorted teasing him.

Then kate flicked her tongue on the window "ah la la la la la"Kate moaned then Lucas put his dick away and went inside his house while Kate laughed hard while holding her nose.

* * *

Kate was watching tv when stinky came in "what do you want stinky"Kate said angrily "i just want my laptop"stinky said with backsass "get it and get out"Kate hissed Stinky just rolled his eyes and got his laptop.

"You really need to get over it"stinky said "what"Kate asked "you're obvious lost without your complete set,i mean having my name on your butt"stinky asked

"IT...WAS...TALKING...ABOUT...MY BUTT it stank"Kate screeched

"Hmmm that's why you have Stewart over here to smell your ass"stinky said "get out now"Kate growled stinky left and kate slammed the door

"Ugh the nerve of him"Kate growled then a few minutes later runt came in with Stewart "hey mom"runt greeted "hi hon,Stewart in my room please"Kate commanded Stewart went to Kate's room and kate followed him in and closed the door.

Then Kate turned around and pushed Stewart into a wall Kate began panting and she threw him into the bed and took his pants off then she took off her own then she climbed on top of him and went to town.

* * *

It was Halloween in jasper city and Humphrey was trying to scare pups but ultimately failed "aww come on kids you have to be scared of something"Humphrey whined

"Sorry daddy you can't scare us"Claudette giggled Humphrey frowned "i will"he said Claudette just went to bed

"Honestly boys it's me in a thong isn't it it's your own dad in a thong"Humphrey said "no dad it isn't"stinky said plainly "besides dad you don't have the buttcheeks for a thong"runt said laughing and he and stinky went to bed.

Humphrey looked at his butt "Humphrey stop it"Kate said giggling "he is right i have no ass"Humphrey whimpered "how about we have sex right now"Kate asked "okay"Humphrey said running towards kate and closing the door.

Stinky couldn't sleep because he actually imagined Humphrey in a thong so he left to get some water but as he left the room he heard his parents yelling.

He went to their door and he couldn't make out the word his mother screamed because it was muffled.

"Ahhh Humphrey Humphrey wait...NO NO NOT NOSE (Screams)..(Snorting)...kate yelled stinky backed away slowly and ran back to his room.

The next morning kate and Humphrey was in the kitchen eating breakfast with stinky "stinkywhat's the matter honey"kate asked "i..i.. i heard you guys in your room"stinky said finishing his breakfast then he got up and kissed his mom on the cheek.

Humphrey and Kate just sat there stunned "oh..my...goodness"Kate said "you were the one that was loud"Humphrey said blaming kate "me, you just had to shove your dick up my nose didn't you because you like it went i snort"Kate yelled sarcastically.

"It's adorable"Humphrey said Kate just got up and left.

* * *

Runt and Flint were caught doing something bad even for omegas Humphrey was scolding them good "why did you guys do that i mean it's uncharacteristic"Humphrey asked "we're sorry dad we were just having fun"runt whimpered.

"Fun,for crying out loud you mooned the alphas they are never gonna get the image of wolf butt outta their heads runt even your mother was there"Humphrey growled

"Heh the look on her face when flint clapped his ass"Runt laughed "that was not...okay that was a little funny but completely uncalled for"Humphrey scolded "would you like to go apologize to the alphas"flint asked.

"Not a good idea at the time however you two are gonna do something else"Humphrey said with a devilish smile "what are we gonna do"flint asked nervously "you my dear boy are gonna lay down and get a good view of my butt"Humphrey said smiling

"What"Runt asked "since you two like mooning wolves I'm gonna moon you no the wall"Humphrey ordered

Runt and flint stood against the den wall and Humphrey stood in front of them then turned around and lowered the upper half of his body to the floor and his backside in the air Humphrey looked back at them.

"If either of you looks away I'm gonna shove my big ass square in your face"Humphrey growled then Humphrey shook his ass a little bit "uh mr Humphrey"flint called "yes what is it"Humphrey asked.

"I know this is gonna sound wrong but when you shake your ass it's oddly hypnotic"flint said Humphrey stopped shaking it "umm were...you getting aroused"Humphrey asked looking back "little bit yeah"flint said.

"I made a male horny never seen this coming"Humphrey said turning to look at flint "and what about you runt"Humphrey asked "no I'm aroused with girl butts"Runt exclaimed "uh huh runt out,flnt stay"Humphrey commanded runt left.

Flint was staring Humphrey in the eyes "so tell me have you ever sucked male dicks before"Humphrey asked "no sir i haven't"Flint said "awesome I'm the first one"Humphrey said then he jacked off and got it nice and stiff.

"Whenever you're ready"Humphrey said flint went down to his crotch and got to work

Runt was outside when he heard his father yelling and screaming

"Oh GOD AHH NNNGAHHHHHHH ooohh"Humphrey yelled

Humphrey orgasmed in flint's mouth "let's keep this between us" Humphrey said

* * *

Lilly was taking Humphrey to her room they entered and closed the door "ok kate is gonna be sleeping over at a friends house meaning we have all night to do this"lilly said then she kissed Humphrey all over his face.

Then they took off their clothes and Lilly bent over and Humphrey mounted her "oohh fuck"Humphrey moaned Lilly's ass was jiggling then Humphrey unmounted Lilly at her request then she pushed him on to the bed and sat on his crotch.

However before she could do anything her door flew open and kate came in with a very angry look on her face Lilly and Humphrey looked extremely shocked "Kate i thought you were at a friend house"Humphrey said nervously.

"I lied"Kate growled looking at Lilly "get..the fuck...off him"Kate commanded with venom in her voice.

Lilly looked down at Humphrey then at kate and smiled then she bucked her hips causing Kate to go wide eyes then she charged at lilly then tackled her to the floor then Kate threw lilly across the bed and she fell on to the other side of the bed.

Then kate took off her jacket and shoes and jumped on the bed and walked to the side Lilly was on "Kate"Humphrey began but kate stopped him. "Don't just don't"Kate said in anger then she jumped on top of lilly and started hitting her over and over.

Legs were in the air slapping sounds were heard and Kate was speaking gibberish the kate got up her hair was a little messed up "you two can have each other"Kate said as she left

* * *

Kate was walking to her house when she saw Stewart jacking off in the back seat of his mom's car she walked over and saw his window was down she cleared her throat loudly and Stewart look in horror "uh"Stewart said stunned.

Kate grabbed his phone and saw he was jacking off to a picture of her Kate looked at Stewart with a rasied eyebrow "you do realize I'm an adult and if runt saw this he would be creeped out and disgusted"kate said sternly.

Stewart nodded his head "which is why we are not gonna tell him about this scenario"Kate said smiling Stewart nodded then Kate threw his phone to the passenger seat and took her clothes off until she was fully naked.

"Uh mrs Kate what are you doing"Stewart asked "joining the fun"Kate said then she got in the car and rolled the window and closed the door and locked them then she grabbed Stewart and kissed him then they started wrestling.

Kate smashed her cheek against the glass making a really funny face then she slid down moaning

* * *

Kate was stripping for runt and his friend harvey kate and runt has and incest relationship going on Harvey was no different he has one with his two sisters Marie and Chelsea speaking of them harvey's cell phone rang marie wants harvey now.

Harvey excused himself and went home where his two sexy sisters were waiting for him harvey and greeted marie and Chelsea they look like sweets and candy

* * *

Shakey invited sweets and candy to his house they arrived and the went to his room then outta nowhere Shakey licked sweets cheek causing her to yelp in surprise "Shakey you dirty boy I'm not undressed yet"sweets said seductively

Then she ran out of the room then Shakey turned to kiss candy "whoo"candy exclaimed then Shakey slapped her ass causing her to yelp then they quickly undressed and Shakey threw candy on to his bed on her stomach and Shakey mounted her and bucked his hips.

Just outside sweets was finished undressing anx he was fully nude. "SWEETS HE'S HUMPING MY ASS"candy shouted from the bedroom sweets ran at full speed into the room to find Shakey humping candy ass

Candy's back was at an arch her toes were curled and she had a stupid look on her face then candy got on her hands and knees and Shakey got on his knees and bucked his hip extremely fast candy's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"AHHHHHHHYYYYUUUUGGGGHHHHHHAHHHH"candy screamed then Shakey climaxed in her then he trusted in her one more time causing her head to hit the headboard Shakey pulled out of candy.

Shakey thrusted in candy one more time causing her head to hit the headboard then he pulled outta her "my butt"candy groaned then he got out of the bed ans stood in front of sweets.

Sweets walked closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Shakey had his hands on her hips then sweets jumped up and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and Shakey held her there.

Shakey bounced her up and down "hhhhaaaa yes"sweets moaned "that's the stuff"Shakey moaned.

"This is definitely the stuff"sweets yelled.

Candy recovered from her ass pounding and saw this "oh i want some of that"candy said "then come get some"sweets said.

Candy got up and walked in front of shakey to get a better look "damn sweets you have a big ass"candy said rubbing it sweets was moving up and down

"Thanks"sweets said sarcastically then candy slapped sweets butt and went to Shakey "i wanna see your tongue"candy said Shakey opened his mouth and his tongue fell out it wasn't long or abnormal.

Candy just got turned on at the sight of it "give me that tongue"candy growled playfully and she pounced on him making them all fall on the bed

Somewhere else Humphrey and kate were getting busy kate was riding Humphrey "sounds like Shakey finally got laid"Humphrey said smiling "that's nice babe"kate said rocking her hips

Lilly and garth were fucking to "awww Shakey is finally having sex I'm so proud of him"lilly said smiling "Shakey is last one of your group to get laid right"garth said mounting lilly "yes he is the last one"lilly said looking at garth with a blank expression.

Then garth bucked his hips.

Shakey was lying on his back while sweets was on top of him and candy was sitting top of her then they bounced up and down they were groaning and panting "ugh you guys are a little heavier combined"Shakey said panting.

"Nah princess is heavier that us combined"sweets said "girl is built like an Amazon"candy said bouncing on sweets butt candy spread her legs while sweets wrapped her legs around Shakey's bucking harder until.

"Aaaaaaahhhh"the trio screamed in unison

"Nnnnnnggaahhhhhh"yelled kate

"Aaaaggggghhh"lilly screamed

"And boom goesd dynamite"candy said collapsing sweets and candy cuddled next to Shakey and went to sleep.

* * *

Everything was dandy in jasper until a certain pup decides to ruin a wedding of Claudette and fleet that pup name is ed the pack leaders took him to their den to talk to him ed refused to let Claudette go.

Stinky and runt held ed down Humphrey stood over him with his butt facing him then Humphrey dropped down on ed covering hi face with Humphrey butt Humphrey wiggled his butt "are you gonna let Claudette go and move on"humphrey asked getting off him.

Ed was panting his butt stank "no"he said Humphrey nodded to garth and Garth sat down on his face and farted real loud then he got up "now"Humphrey asked "still no"ed said "how about i give you the booty face or lilly"kate asked.

"Actually that would be hot"ed said smiling "he's right kate it would be hot"Humphrey just then eve pushed Humphrey outta the way and straddled ed then she cuffed his cheeks and let him have it eve was slobbering all over ed's face

Eve broke the kiss ed was panting his face was covered in drool "I'll stop if you let Claudette go"eve said "alright you win"ed said eve got off him and smiled and walled out of the den with everyone starting at her frightened.

* * *

Claudette was running to her den and saw her mother home "mom is my butt the biggest in this pack"Claudette asked "no honey your second biggest"Kate said "whose the biggest"Claudette asked "i am"Kate said smiling.

"No you're not"Claudette said in disbelief "tell that to your father"kate said

Actually mom princess has the biggest butt"runt said "oh really I'd like to see it"Kate said smiling in disbelief.

"She's picking sheen up right about now"runt said and princess appeared at the door Kate opened it and princess stepped in smiling kate looked at her butt from the look of it it was the same size as Kate's.

"You call this big it's the same size as mine"Kate exclaimed princess knew exactly what they were talking about "it may be the same size yours but it shakes like jell-o"princess said looking back at kate.

"Oh really i wanna see"Kate challenged "not today tomorrow evening"princess said "be here jell-o butt"Kate said smiling "come on sheen"princess called as she and sheen left.

It was the day of the challenge kate and princess were both in leggings and barefoot "i see you brought sheen to see you lose"Kate said looking at sheen and waved at him sheen waved back

"He likes watching mommy shake it"princess said " runt likes watching me too"Kate said looking at runt who was sitting next to Claudette blushed "don't worry mommy even if you lose I'll still love you"sheen said.

"Awwww how sweet"kate cooed princess made a heart shape with her hands at sheen "now let's begin"Claudette said and started the music "mom you start"Claudette said

Kate turned around and shook her ass from side to side then stopped it was princess turn princess turned around and lifted one leg in the air and shook it then the other she repeated this for a few seconds then she squatted and bounced her ass and slowly rosed up jiggling.

Kate did the splits and twerked princess booty popped

Then they both dropped to the floor in the w position and move their buttcheeks princess pulled her pants down a little bit just so her ass crack was out Kate did the same.

Then they stood up and put their butts together kate butt bopped princess her butt jiggling with every impact Kate giggled then stopped princess wiggled her butt on Kate's while making a puckered lip face at sheen.

Then she butt bumped kate the contest was over "well I'd saw it was a tie"Claudette said "agreed"runt and sheen said in unison kate and princess shook hands and put on their shoes "come on my darling"princess said to sheen

Sheen said good bye to everyone and just before princess left kate slapped her ass "damn that's a fine ass"kate said in disbelief "i know"princess said smiling "I'd fuck it with a strapon if i was a lesbian"kate said "right back at you honey"princess said winking at kate.

Causing Kate to blush and fan herself "bye babe"kate said closing the door runt and Claudette looked at her with creeped out faces "we were only joking"Kate exclaimed

Princess and sheen got in their car then princess slowly put her hand on sheen's crotch "i still wanna play our game"princess said seductively "okay mommy".

* * *

Kate was upset Humphrey cheating on her lilly walked in with Shakey "kate"Lilly asked "is it me lilly am i there enough "kate asked "no kate"lilly said "is my ass too small"kate said showing them her ass.

"Uh nope looks normal sized and I'm quoting Humphrey here: spankable"Shakey said Lilly hit him upside the head "what is it then why cheat I'm pretty good in the den if you know what i mean"Kate said winking at them.

"Yes i know what you mean Kate "lilly giggled "maybe I'm too heavy,i've been hurting him while having sex"Kate said standing up "Kate I'm sure you are gentle"Lilly said Kate looked at lilly with lust in her eyes.

"How's this for gentle"Kate said then she takled lilly causing lilly to yelp Shakey watched in surprise as Kate spanked Lilly's butt while she rubbed noses with Lilly Shakey slowly walked out only to find Winston waiting.

"How's my daughter"Winston asked worried "uhhh she doing real fine like this doesn't affect her"Shakey said nervously Winston narrowed her eyes "stand aside"Winston ordered "um you don't want to go in there"Shakey said blocking her.

"Now"Winston said sternly Shakey moved and Winston walked in and saw Kate on top of lilly making out with her his eyes wided in surprise their noses were bent up and tongues fought Winston turned to Shakey in confusion "uhh yeah that's new to me"Shakey said Winston only nodded.

They heard kate moan and they saw kate getting off of Lilly panting "hi daddy"Kate greeted sheepishly Winston just looked at kate in shock "uh come on lilly"Winston said lilly got up and looked at kate who licked her lips and winked at her.

She shuttered and left with her dad.

"Shakey be honest will i find love again"kate asked "of course there's someone out there for everyone"Shakeysaid sitting next to kate "umm just wondering salty and mooch both lost their virginitys right"kate asked.

"Yes"Shakey confirmed "and you're still single and searching for the perfect girl right"Kate asked "yes"Shakey said "alright, you wanna mate with me"Kate asked "as a friend"Shakey asked "uh huh"Kate said.

"Sure"Shakey said with a smiling "come here"Kate said seductively Shakey scooted closer to kate "yeah"Kate growled playfully and she kissed him hard their noses rubbed and kate was moaning kas was enjoying this to much she began pushing him around the den.

"Mmmff hmmm mmmmmmm...bawk"Kate moaned but it was muffled Kate pulled away then she put her paw to her nose "let's finish this tomorrow"Kate said "ok"

* * *

Humphrey has always been gay he was gay when he was in elementary school and he's gay in high school he wears clothes that signify he's gay he always wears leggings apparently he looks good in them.

Humphrey always assaulted Shakey he always tried to kiss him numerous times and there was a time when Humphrey did the bronco buster on Shakey Humphrey always brought it up knowing Shakey liked it but he doesn't wanna admit it.

Shakey was in the lunchroom when humphrey sat next to him "hey Shakey"Humphrey greeted in a flirtatious tone Shakey couldn't take it anymore "Humphrey I'm just gonna say it ,i liked it a little bit"Shakey said in a hushed tone.

Humphrey smiled "what was your favorite part my balls hitting your face or my big juicy ass bouncing on your chest"Humphrey asked Shakey looked back on that day.

Humphrey sat Shakey in a chair that was on the corner of his bed Shakey had his shirt of and Humphrey was in his underwear Humphrey tipped the chair back so it rested on the corner of the bed.

Humphrey jumped on Shakey and his crotch landed on shakey's face his legs on either side on the corner Humphrey's bed squeaked as Humphrey bounced up and down then he got off him.

Shakey looked at Humphrey "your big fat ass hitting my chest"Shakey said in a hushed tone Humphrey nearly squealed but kept himself together "you even admit my ass is big and irresistible"Humphrey said in a hushed tone.

"Please tell me you want to fuck it"Humphrey said in a begging tone Shakey looked around to see if anyone was listening barely anyone was around "all day every day"Shakey said Humphrey turned around.

"Thank you god"Humphrey prayed.

* * *

Sheen walked home to find his mother waiting for him in her underwear "mom what's this"Sheen asked princess stood up and looked him in the eye "it has been brought to my attention that you think that i favor cody because he's a god in mating while you are just a marshmallow in bed,this is not true sweetheart i love you both equally and i could use a marshmallow in me"princess said

Sheen smiled when his mom called him a marshmallow "follow me i wanna try it again"princess said Sheen followed her they got to their room sheen stripped naked and plopped on the bed then princess who was naked too straddled him.

"Mom,am i really a marshmallow in bed"Sheen asked "of course, you're the cutest marshmallow i've seen now hush baby,mama's gonna rock your world"princess said then she put her hand on his chest and her feet on his thighs.

Then she rocked her hips then bounced up and down "argh mom you're...a little heavy"Sheen groaned "sorry I'll shead a few pounds"princess said then she bounced harder causing sheen to whimper in pain.

"Ow slow down please"Sheen whimpered princess stopped bouncing "oh am i hurting you"princess asked worried "yes"Sheen replied shyly "damn my weight,alright honey is this better"princess asked.

Then she rocked her hips at a pace that didn't harm sheen but pleasured him Sheen shuttered at how good it felt "yes...yyyeeess"Sheen moaned in high pitched princess smiled and pinched his cheeks.

Princess did this for about 2 minutes until they climaxed "nnnnaaarrrgghhhh"princess yelled in pleasure princess collapsed on sheen panting then she rubbed noses with him then got off him.

Then princess called kate "hey princess"Kate greeted "i have a question for you are you horny"princess asked "very"Kate responded "then come on down"princess said.

After a few minutes went by kate appeared "hi Kate"Princess greeted then princess led kate to sheen "hello mrs kate"Sheen greeted excitedly "hi pumpkin"Kate exclaimed "would you mind finishing me i keep hurting the poor baby"Princess said.

"Can he cum between my toes"Kate asked "of course,did that once"Princess replied kate stripped naked "give me some of that"Kate giggled as she pounced on sheen landing on the bed kate laid on top of sheen kate looked at him.

"Oh you are so cute"kate exclaimed then she took her finger and put it to her nose and bent it back snorting sheen laughed then kate got off sheen and got on all fours sheen knew exactly what to do as he mounted her and thrusted.

"Awww yeah same my name say my name ah ah ah"Kate moaned sheen humped kate making her body shake Kate's eyes went to the back of her head as her mouth was open and she was snorting.

After a while sheen climaxed in kate and he pulled out then kate licked his shaft clean then she put his dick between her toes and rubbed she did this for a few minutes un till he climaxed again kate licked her feet clean.

Then kate cradled sheen like a baby then sheen put his mouth on her left nipple and sucked on it causing kate to moan "oh I've gotta try that"Princess said watching Kate shuttered and he released her from his mouth.

"Go ahead princess try it it's good"Kate commented "come here baby"Princess beckoned to sheen sheen approached his mother and sucked on her right nipple princess shuttered "that's the good stuff"Princess commented.

Sheen sucked slowly and steadily "ohhhh that's enough honey"Princess said moaning sheen released his mouth from her then they all put their clothes back on kate went back to her house and princess and sheen went to bed.

* * *

Shakey was walking along when he heard noises coming from Humphrey's den he thought it was Humphrey pleasuring kate he decided to get a closer look and wish he hadn't "oh garth"kate moaned "oh kate"garth groaned.

Garth was fucking kate in the ass and she was loving it Shakey ran to get someone "ugh ugh ugh oh"kate moaned "KATE"a voice yelled in rage kate jumped to see Humphrey with Winston and skakey "Humphrey i"Kate whimpered Humphrey walked away "wait"Kate ran after him but Winston stopped her.

"You're in big trouble, garth get outta my sight"Winston growled garth ran away "you did the right thing coming to us Shakey you may go now"Winston said Shakey ran off "Kate you ned to be taught a lesson what better way to do that by spanking"Winston said Kate's eyes wided.

"No please"she begged Winston bit her tail and dragged her back in to the den "No please DADDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Kate yelled as she was being dragged in to darkness

Shakey didn't Actually leave he stayed far enough to hear.

Shakey could hear the spanking and kate crying and screaming

"OW AHHHHH I'M SORRY"

* * *

Hunter was upset every girl had a crush on cody an ultimate alpha he was also his brother even his own mother loved him more than him sheen's crush luna asked him to the moonlight howl right in front of him.

Kate asked Hunter to come to her den Humphrey and her devorced he took the pups with him leaving her alone Hunter entered and saw kate waiting for him "Come sit with me"kate beckoned Hunter sat next to her.

"I noticed you were sad"Kate recalled "it's nothing to worry about ms kate I'm fine"Hunter lied but kate saw through this "sweetie you're upset about cody being the perfect hotness of the pack"Kate said.

"I can take the pack liking him and my mother swooning over him but my crush that's too far"Hunter growled Kate sighed "i can't stand seeing a packmate upset let alone a teenager"Kate said then an idea popped in her head it was wrong and illegal but it'll be worth it.

Kate stepped outside to see if anyone was around nobody was around then she walked up to Hunter "what happens in this den stays in this den"Kate said sternly Hunter was confused "wha..what do you mean"Hunter asked.

Kate just smiled and clapped her paws and a light turned off then she gently pulled Hunter to the ground Kate gave his dick a long lick with her long big tongue then she kissed it and put it in her mouth.

* * *

Claudette was walking towards fleet's house she was looking to show him something she arrived at his house and knocked on the door thwn nars answered "oh hello Claudette"nars greeted "hi nars is fleet home"Claudette asked.

"No he went for a walk but you can wait for him in his room"nars said letting Claudette in Claudette went towards his room she opened the door and saw girl panties laying on his bed they were a cyan color.

Claudette looked at the back and saw it had a big brown spot on it Claudette was wondering whose was it it wasn't her's they were too big for her they weren't magril's either Claudette went back down stairs.

"I'll come back tomorrow,by the way nars did you have someone over"Claudette asked showing him the panties nars shook his head no Claudette said good bye and ran home

She opened and slammed the door scaring her mom and stinky and runt "whoa what's wrong sis"stinky asked Claudette just showed them the panties "i found these in fleet's room"Claudette yelled in anger.

"Oh god I'm in the presence of panties"runt smiled "this is serious runt alright fleet's cheating on me"Claudette sternly said stinky looked at the back of the panties "is that a doo doo stain"

"Yes stinky it's a doo doo stain"Claudette said upset "man he must be messed up in the head if he thinks that's appealing"stinky said.

"When i find out whose this is they're dead"Claudette growled then began walking to her room until a voice said something that stopped her cold "it's mine Claudette".

Claudette turned to see her mother standing with a fake guilty look "what"Claudette asked shock "they're my panties"Kate said "why were they in his room"Claudette asked "because we had sex"Kate said.

"WHAT"Claudette screamed "wow"stinky exclaimed

Claudette was furious at her mother for having sex with her boyfriend "YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND"Claudette yelled in fury

"Uh yeah...and stop yelling other people are gonna hear"Kate said looking out the window "so mom what lead to this"stinky asked interested "yeah mom tell us what happened"Claudette said with venom in her voice.

"I'd rather tell stinky and runt because they're a lot nicer"kate said "I'm gonna hear it anyway"Claudette growled.

"Fleet called me because over because he wanted to talk to me about letting him fuck you,i told him that you were thinking about dumping him,then i suggested that he fuck me instead"

Claudette was seething "mom that was not okay"stinky said disappointed "trust me stinky it was more than ok"Kate said winking at him "did he finished in you"Claudette asked pissed off

"Honey...he finished in my mouth,my pussy,my ass,my ears,he orgasmed all over my face,he shoved that mammoth dick up my nose,he finished on my toes,my pinky toes got the most cum,he pretty much finished every where on my body"Kate said.

Claudette started taking her shirt of she had a tank top then she walked towards kate who backed away but stinky held her back "now Claudette let's be adults about this I'm sure mom regrets doing this"stinky said.

"Ummmmm not really stinky"Kate said stinky hung his head "i enjoyed it,fleet did to Claudette"Kate leaning on the couch.

"i rode him until his dick snapped"Kate said "mom"stinky said "let me finish"Kate snapped at stinky "yeah stinky let her finish"Claudette growled "speaking of finish would you like to know how many Times fleet finished my face"Kate smiled evil.

"He orgasmed so many times my entire face was covered in cum"kate then she took out her phone and showed Claudette a picture of Kate with cum all over her face she was barely recognizable then she showed her a picture of her with cum on her ass.

Then she showed her a selfie she took with fleet she was riding him and she still had cum on her face she turned off her phone and set it down on the couch

Claudette looked at kate with hellfire fury kate just smiled "we did the hanky spanky so hard i swear cum was gonna shoot outta my nose"kate laughed Claudette has heard enough Claudette charged at her mom who ran to the other couch which was against the wall.

Claudette grabbed the couch and pulled it right from under her making her fall behind it stinky grabbed Claudette "Claudette stop this won't solve anything"stinky reasoned "it'll make me feel better"Claudette spat then she pushed stinky away and ran and jumped over the couch and on top of kate.

She began hitting her over and over calling her names like slut whore kate was screaming "GET HER OFF GET HER OFF GET HER OFF GET HER OFF" stinky pulled Claudette off her Claudette calmed down and began to walk away then she turned around and ran at kate again.

"No no no"kate exclaimed but Claudette jumped on kate and started hitting her Claudette's body was between Kate's legs which were kicking and flailing in the air "THIS...WILL...TEACH...YOU...SLUT...RAH UHH UH UH"Claudette yelled hitting Kate Claudette got off kate panting "now I'll stop"Claudette said runt helped kate up who was a mess her hair was ruined her shirt was shredded her left nipple was showing.

"Wait until i tell dad he's gonna divorce your ass"Claudette said storming out stinky went after her kate looked at a mirror "she ruined my hair"Kate growled "hey mom neither of them asked this so i'm going to what's with the poop in the panties"runt asked.

"I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time"Kate said "oh"runt said runt picked up Kate's phone and scrolled through the pictures until he found one with kate lilly sweets and candy having sex with each other.

Kate looked at the picture "it was a sleepover that got outta hand in a good way"kate smiled

* * *

Stinky runt and Hunter were told by kate to wait in the van which was still in the garage in their underwear after a few minutes Kate came to the garage fully naked stinky and runt eyes widened.

Kate told runt to get out for the moment "you'll get your turn later"kate said then she closed the door after a few seconds moaning was heard and van rocked from side to side then Kate's face smashed against the window of the door.

Her nose was bent up and she ad a ridiculous look on her face "hey mom you got boogers up there"runt laughed Kate looked at him with narrow eyes and frowned "stop looking up Mom's nose" stinky scolded.

"Come on they are right up there if you get a tis"runt began but kate stopped him "runt if you don't stop you can just forget about your turn"kate scolded Runt just scoffed "fine I'll get magil's pussy i bet she's tighter than you"runt said.

Just then Humphrey came in naked to "runt knock it off,unless you wanna have sex with your aunt "Humphrey said winking at him the went back inside runt shuttered "ooooh you don't wanna have sex with lilly she's an animal"kate said.

"I rather fuck magril"runt said as he left "ugh fine no buttcrack for you ever,guess you're next Hunter"Kate said as she opened the door Hunter stepped up "little advice if you tickle my feet I'll rub noses with you"Kate said as she grabbed Hunter by his shirt and pulled him in the van and the van started rocking.

* * *

It was night time in jasper city almost everyone was asleep except for two siblings "princess"said a male in a whispering voice his name was Prince he had dark brown fur and a white tip on his tail and brown eyes.

"What"princess whispered "did you cum on my pillows"Prince asked "yes i made oopsy on your pillows"princess said in a hushed tone "don't cum on my stuff"Prince whispered.

Princess got up outta her bed she was naked she slept in the nude she started walking towards Prince who backed against a wall "Pumpkin,I'll cum on whatever,whoever,and whenever i want"princess growled in a whispering tone.

Then Prince pulled his underwear down showing his dick to his sister "how about i cum on you"Prince asked in a hushed tone princess got on her knees and grabbed his dick and jacked him off.

"Here I'll help you"princess whispered Prince was panting "come on baby come on right here on my tongue"princess whispered opening her mouth wide after a few seconds Prince orgasmed it shot square into princess mouth and she swallowed it. Then she pushed him on her bed and sat on top of him with his dick in her.

She began gyrating her hips and bounced up and down on him panting quietly "ohh oohhh"Princess moaned quietly "ahhh ahhh ooohh oh baby that's the stuff"Princess whispered Princess put her hands on Prince's chest.

Prince was near his climax princess tongue fell out then she lift her head to the ceiling with her eyes crossed and her butt clinched and her toes curled Prince orgasmed in her princess shuttered and twiched a little then she collapsed on him panting then she got off.

Then she pulled Prince's underwear up "hope this makes us even"princess whispered Prince only nodded princess smiled and slapped his ass and pushed him to his room.

* * *

"Come back here"fleet yelled he was chasing Lilly Lilly threw dirt in his face and ran away "why'd you do that"fleet yelled "we never interact with each other after all you're dating my niece"lilly responded then she ran into some bushes and fleet ran in after her.

Fleet tried grab Lilly's tail but she somehow overpowered him and pinned him to the ground Lilly stood over him "i never knew you were so handsome you're cuter than my son,please don't tell him i said that"Lilly said with regret.

"No promises"fleet said with a evil smile Lilly growled "you little"Lilly said but she heard someone walk by Lilly covered fleet's mouth when the wolf passed by Lilly un covered his mouth.

Lilly looked between his legs "how big are you"Lilly asked "uhh"Fleet said unsure on how to answer that "you know what I'll find out myself"Lilly said then she sat on his dick "oooohhhhooohhoho"Lilly moaned.

"Yep that's big"Lilly said adjusting to fleet's size "god you're tighter than Claudette"Fleet said Lilly smiled "thanks,here's an autograph"Lilly said seductively then she bounced up and down on fleet a female wolf was walking by when she heard moaning and a bush moving.

"Arrgh fuck(slapping sounds)ow that hurts fleet" Lilly emerged from the bushes and saw the female "it's not what you think"Lilly said then she ran away the fleet came from the bushes with a shameful look on his face.

* * *

Shakey was in the back seat of sweets car waiting for her she told him to wait for her in her back seat sweets came out of the house and got in the back seat with shakey then closed the door then locked all the doors.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them then sweets jumped on top of shakey sitting on his lap but facing him "let's cut to the chase shakey I'm cheating on mooch with you"sweets said taking of shakey shirt.

"What why"shakey asked confused "lilly pointed out that mooch is just using me"sweets said unbuttoning her shirt "well everyone noticed that"shakey said.

"I don't like being used besides you're more my size"sweets said undoing shakey belt and unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little so his dick showed "ok I'll help"shakey said happily sweets smiled.

"Wonderful,this will strengthen our friendship"sweets said then she got off him and pulled down her leggings to her ankles and shakey pulled his pants down to his ankles then they got back to the position they were in before.

Lilly and candy walked by when they saw sweets car rocking from side to sid they could hear sweets moaning "ohhh shakey yes yyyyyeeeesssssss"sweets moaned in high pitched they could also make out sweets riding shakey in the dark Windows.

Then sweets face slammed against the window her nos bent up then she slowly slid down moaning Lilly and candy smiled and continued watching as then car rocked from side to side again.

* * *

Kate was walking towards her hunting group members Riley and Andrew "hey boys"Kate greeted in a flirtatious tone "hello kate"Andrew greeted "listen guys i need two wolves who will orgasm hard in places Humphrey wouldn't"Kate said.

"Oh,like where"riley asked "oh just my ass,up my nose just to name a few"Kate said the boys were stunned to hear that "kate you diva"riley laughed Andrew laughed too causing Kate to blush "sooo will you two do it"Kate asked in begging eyes.

"Shit I'm in"Andrew said "can we do it one at a time"riley asked funny that's what we are gonna do"Kate said with an evil smile "then let's do it"riley said with a smile "wait not here I've got a secret den no one knows about follow me"Kate said in a hushed tone and she led them to her secret den.

They went to the back of the den "riley you go first"said Andrew "fuck my ass"Kate said bending over Riley mounted Kate and bucked his hips hard with each thrust Kate's upper half of her body to dash forward and her hair bounced crazily.

"AHH,OH,YAH,OOF,HUH,UH,UGH,FUCK"kate yelled but then she told riley to stop and pull out then she left the den and the boys followed her then they saw her shiting in the grass.

KATE:㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9㈐9

"Sorry couldn't wait until after"Kate said embarrassed

They went back inside and continued fucking riley continued bucking his hips then orgasmed then pulled out then Andrew stepped up and looked at her snout "how am i supposed to orgasm in your nose do i shove it in there"Andrew asked.

"Ooh you better let me drive"kate said grabbing Andrew dick and began jacking him off "just let me know when you're gonna cum"kate said stroking harder.

"Ooohhh god i better not get any boogers on my dick"Andrew said Kate looked at him with a deadpan look and chuckled humorlessly Kate pumped faster "come on baby come on"Kate encouraged.

Andrew was panting hard "gonna cum"Andrew said then kate put her nose on the tip and Andrew orgasmed on her nose the Kate brushed the cum off and layed on her back "who wants their dick in my pussy first"Kate asked with a smile.

Riley stepped up and sat infront of kate then entered in kate and used her backlegs to wrap herself around Riley then Riley bucked her hips into kate "hey ugh Andrew you wanna put your dick between my toes"Kate asked panting.

"Nah i think I'm done"Andrew said smiling "you sure"Kate asked panting "yeah see you guys later"Andrew said and he left "looks like it's just you and me"Kate said looking at Riley with lust in her eyes.

"Sweet"riley said "very"Kate said riley bucked his hips fast but gentle Kate's tongue hung out from the side of her mouth and her drooled Riley groaned and kate moaned "kate gonna cum"riley said looking at kate kate leaned in and Kate and riley's noses touched.

Riley orgasmed and Kate's tongue fell out of her mouth while their noses never stopped touching Kate's eyes crossed and she moaned loudly then they collapsed kate whispered something in Riley's ear "we'll finish this tomorrow".

* * *

Claudette was visiting her omega school when she heard her aunt Lilly moaning and crying out in pleasure Claudette followed the sound and it led her to a cave and sure enough Lilly was there lying on her stomach and one of her students was humping her butt they were facing away from the entrance.

"Aunt lilly"Claudette called grossed out Lilly and the unknown wolf froze and slowly looked back at Claudette who was smiling "uhhhhh..."Lilly said stunned "you uh gonna introduce me to your student "Claudette said walking towards Lilly.

"This is Vincent he's my favorite student here and as you can see he's pounding my ass"Lilly said embarrassed Vincent has graphite grey fur a whit underbelly and green eyes "umm why is he pounding your ass"Claudette asked sitting down in front of them.

Because he is graduating and like my other favorite students before him I'm giving him the perfect sendoff also he's a sweetheart "Lilly said looking back at Vincent

"How many favorites do you have"Claudette asked "alot"Lilly simply said "mrs Lilly would you like me to leave"Vincent asked "no you just keep pounding my fat ass"Lilly said And Vincent began humping Lilly again.

"I'm sorry Claudette can we talk about this later i really want this boy to cum and I'm waiting for my turn"Lilly said her speech was bouncy because Vincent was still humping her "mind if i watched"Claudette asked "uhh sure"Lilly said Claudette sat quietly watching.

Vincent humped Lilly for one minute until he orgasmed then he pulled out and Lilly flipped him on his back and stood over him then she spread her back legs apart and lowered herself into Vincent dick.

Vincent entered in Lilly's vagina Lilly shuttered at the feeling then grinds on him then humped him her front legs were on either side of his head Lilly's toes curled and her eyes were shut tight she humped hard making loud slapping noises.

Then they both orgasmed they moaned loudly and shuttered Vincent dick went down and Lilly sat up on top of him she rubbed his chest and flipped her hair back then cuffed his cheeks together Lilly flared her nostrils and inhaled softly then she smashed her face against Vincent face making very disturbing sounds.

Vincent's back legs were kicking and twiching and his front paws rubbed Lilly's back Lilly was snorting like a pig then she swung her head back up panting then she got off him "I'll let you recover in here"Lilly said and she left with Claudette "you are weird aunt Lilly".

* * *

Princess pushed some alpha she just met against the wall of her den and started making out with him passionately their tongues wrestled and their noses rubbed and they were moaning and groaning.

Then princess broke the kiss panting then she pressed her nose against the wolf's "I'm sorry i didn't get your name"Princess said "Baron"the wolf said smiling "well baron it's nice to meet you,this little sex game between you and me is a one time thing so don't think we're gonna do this again understand"Princess asked sternly.

"I understand"baron said "i can tell already we're gonna be lovely friends"Princess said with a smile "now,let's fuck each other really really hard"Princess said slowly pushing baron to the ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAARRRGGGGH YYYYYEAH FUCK ME"Princess screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Kate took shakey and sweets to her house and into her room they stripped naked and pushed shakey onto the bed sweets sat on his face while Kate sucked his dick "eat me out shakey"sweets begged.

Shakey ate her out causing her to moan loudly Kate bobbed her on his dick then they orgasmed sweets got off shakey "you wanna ride him while i take it in the ass"sweets asked Kate stood on the bed towering over shakey.

Then she dropped into the splits landing perfectly on shakey dick "wait let me do the honors"shakey said "awww well aren't you a sweetheart"Kate said shakey thrusted up in kate who was still in the splits position.

After a few seconds Kate farted "might as well let it all out"Kate said as she farted loudly "ugh"sweets groaned waving her hand Kate moved her butt cheeks with each fart then she released a disgusting wet one while making a disturbing face.

Shakey climaxed in her then he humped sweets ass.

* * *

Kate walked around with Claudette when she heard Lilly cry out they ran to her den to find her riding shakey "lilly"! Lilly didn't turn around or stop she just kept bouncing up and down "oooohhh ahhhh kate not now I'm busy"Lilly moaned turning her head a little.

"Lilly"Kate said but Lilly yelled "I said not now"Lilly said angry "hold on i gotta change positions"Lilly said lifting herself off shakey then repositioned herself with her vagina hovering over shakey dick her legs spread out to the sides she dropped on top of shakey with shakey hard cock and she humped him.

"Lilly i know Garth is a jackass but why are you cheating on him"Kate asked Lilly continued humping shakey moaning "LILLY"Kate yelled "I HEARD YOU KATE I'M IN THE ZONE COME BACK WHEN WE'RE FINISHED"Lilly fired back.

Kate groaned in annoyance "hurry up and cum and don't flare your nostrils when you cum that's my thing"Kate warned Claudette looked at her mother in confusion "your father loves it when i make that face"Kate said.

Shakey wrapped his fore legs around Lilly's torso Lilly wrapped her fore legs around his neck then they both orgasmed Kate couldn't see it but Lilly flared her nostrils while she's cumming "oooooh poooo"Lilly squealed in high pitched Lilly's butt clinched and they both were twiching and their toes curled after their climax they went limp Lilly's tail dropped to the ground.

"Ugh you know what come find me when you recover come on Claudette"Kate said and she and Claudette left "ohhh what..ever"Lilly moaned still dazed from the wicked orgasm.

* * *

Humphrey was walking back to his den to greet his loving mate as he got closer to the den he could hear moaning and grunting Humphrey hid around the corner "she better not be doing what i think she's doing"Humphrey growled he listened and sure enough their were two voices kate and the other sounded like...garth.

"Aaahhh yeah ugh"kate groaned "yeah I'm gonna make you my pig squeal kate"Garth yelled "OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK"kate screamed Humphrey has heard enough he stormed in there garth and kate were in the missionary position.

Kate gasped "Humphrey i..." "shut up we're through"Humphrey growled and ran out Humphrey ran to the one person who could make him feel better besides lilly Humphrey ran into daria's den her she was talking to Frieda and fran.

"Hi Hump mmmfff"daria couldn't finish her greet Humphrey kissed her then the broke it "daria kate cheated on me"Humphrey explained "that bitch"daria growled "daria i know this seems a bit too much but will you have sex with me"Humphrey asked.

Daria just smiled turned around and bent over "fuck me good and hard big boy"daria said Humphrey mounted daria "Frieda fran get lost cause this is gonna get loud"daria said "say no more girlfriend ,Humphrey you better give her the time of her life"fran said then she slapped daria's right buttcheek.

"What did i tell you about slapping my ass"daria said playfully "i can't help it it's soo big and fat"fran said as she and Frieda left.

Humphrey bucked his hips fast and hard making loud slapping sounds after a few minutes Humphrey orgamed then daria flipped him on his back and sat on his dick "Humphrey are you a screamer"daria asked "yeah"Humphrey said embarrassed "Cool...cause so am i"daria said then she started moving.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH YEAH FUCK ME"daria screamed.

* * *

Kate was over at her sisters house visiting her only nephew gary (gary looks like garth but has Lilly's white fur) well not exactly visiting they were standing right outside Lilly's bedroom door she was having sex with some random guy she met.

"So she met him last weekend" Kate asked "yeah she met him at a bar she said his name was Dexter"Gary said then they heard lilly cry out "AHHH".

Kate opened the door to poke her head in the room Lilly's bed was shaking and bouncing wildly all the boys saw were feet one was white the other was golden brown

The golden brown feet were on top of the white feet indicating Dexter was on top of lilly

"Ahhhh Dexter fuck me hard oh oh oh"lilly moaned kate slowly closed the door "does Garth know about this"kate asked "no he has no idea"Gary said "THAT'S THE SPOT SPANK MY ASS"lilly yelled then their were loud slapping sounds followed by lilly howling. Kate took out her cellphone and started recording.

"Gary take out your cellphone geta load of this"Kate giggled quietly (gary is 20 years old) gary took his phone out and started recording.

"Is this the first time they had sex"Kate asked "this is second time"Gary said "When was the first time"Kate asked (lillly screamed again) "the night she brought him home"Gary said Kate was shocked lilly was cheating on garth.

Kate peaked in the room again to find them doing it doggy style "oh yeah that's the stuff"lilly moaned Kate looked at gary "I'm really sorry this is gonna ruin a lot of things"Kate said with sorrow (lilly yelled something in gibberish) Kate peaked in the room again lilly was in the cowgirl position she was bouncing up and down on Dexter.

Kate could see her reflection in the mirror Lilly's face looked weird her hair was bouncing she was yelping then she made the funniest face ever Kate and Gary zoomed in on her face her nostrils flared and her eyes crossed then she arched her back and she lifted her head to the ceiling and howled then collapsed on top of Dexter.

Then kate opened the door all the way "BUSTED"Kate yelled making lilly and Dexter jump "KATE WHA..."lilly was shocked to see her here "gary let me in"Kate said smugly "GARY"lilly yelled in fury Gary casually walked in "yes mom"Gary said in a innocent tone "don't yes mom me,you let kate in"lilly asked.

"She wanted to talk to you"Gary said "it couldn't wait"lilly asked "no it couldn't,you hit the road"Kate said to Dexter Dexter grabbed his clothes and left "you are in a lot of trouble"Kate said upset lilly sat up and pulled the blanket away reveling her breasts,vagina and all her glory and gary looked away "oh knock it off you've seen me naked before"lilly snapped.

"You're a cheater that's why he's looking away"Kate fired back lilly just scoffed "fyi mom the reason i saw you naked was because you saw me naked and commented that dong was adorable"Gary said embarrassed a very creepy smile formed on Lilly's face "so it was intentional"lilly laughed.

"Lilly we recorded the entire thing"Kate said "and you're gonna tell Garth"lilly said a little bit worried "no gary doesn't have the heart to do that but i do however if you do this again i will tell"Kate warned.

"Ok"lilly said "promise us"Kate said "i promise i won't do this again"lilly said with sincerity "btw what's with that face you made"Kate asked lilly was confused "what face" kate imitated the face lilly made when she orgasmed kate crossed her eyes flared her nostrils and allowed her tongue to fall out.

"That's my orgasm face i make it when cum"lilly said embarrassed "uh huh yeah"kate said in disbelief.

* * *

Runt and his family were playing truth or dare dirty he was with kate lilly princess his friend Darryl his sister Claudette fleet and stinky Humphrey and kate devorce hard runt dare his mother to have sex with Darryl.

"I have something better how about me lilly and princess have sex with him"kate said with a seductive smile "would you like that Darryl"Claudette asked Darryl nodded and stood up and offered his hand to help the ladies up.

Kate fanned herself and princess put a hand over her heart "we have a gentleman among us"lilly said with a smile and she took his hand princess did and they got up and went into the bedroom and closed the door.

They stripped down fully nude and Darryl got on the bed "i think i should go first"lilly said "why"Kate asked "because I'm gentle and i won't hurt him"lilly said getting on top of Darryl Kate looks at Lilly's ass "your butt is small"Kate said "Darryl likes my small ass don't you sweetheart "lilly said in a baby talk voice.

Darryl only blinked "whatever my tongue is gonna make him feel soooooo gooood"Kate said in a daydreaming tone "Darryl feel my breasts"princess said seductively Darryl reached out and felt her boobs "they will be waiting for you"princess said in a sing songy voice "get in line girls lets begin honey"lilly said.

Then lilly bounced up and down on him lilly was panting and moaning "how is he lilly"Kate asked "oohh he's wonderful"lilly moaned "oohh la la"kate moaned as she rubbed her pussy "hey guys"princess called they all looked to see princess twerking she was bouncing her big ass up and down.

"Shake that ass"Kate exclaimed as she stood next to princess and wiggled her ass and twerked "girls ...gonna...cum"lilly said moaning lilly rocked her hips back and forth Lilly looked at Darryl then her eyes crossed together and her nostrils flared Darryl has his eyes closed tight.

Kate and princess rubbed her back "let it out little sis"Kate said lilly closed her eyes tight lifted her head to the ceiling and screamed while arching her back and shaking "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH...ooh poo"lilly squealed on that last part lilly was disoriented because she fell off Darryl and rolled off the bed.

Kate stepped up and put his dick in her mouth and bobbed her head Darryl rubbed Kate's head gently kate giggled but it was muffled Kate's nose was bent up against Darryl stomach Kate's tongue licked his stick.

Then kate came back up and licked his shaft like a ice cream cone then she put it back in her mouth kate rubbed his chest "are you gonna cum sweetie"princess asked Darryl nodded Kate prepared herself as Darryl orgasm in her mouth Kate swallowed it all.

Now it was princess turn princess put Darryl dick between her breasts and started jacking him off for a good time until he orgasm all over her breasts and face next Darryl fucked each of them in the ass.

"Kate I'm in the mood for some lesbian action"lily said seductively "so am I"Kate said giggling Kate and Lilly made out princess rubbed herself Kate and Lilly climed into the bed Kate layed down while Lilly got on top of her and they started tribbing.

Kate pulled the blanket over them but only their feet were showing the bed bounced while Kate and Lilly moaned loudly "that's the stuff spank me Kate"Lilly moaned then there were loud slapping sounds and Kate and Lilly moaning and yelling over each other.

Lilly lifted her head up she was shaking and breathing weird then she collapsed

Then they put their clothes back on and sat back at the circle.

* * *

Kate was gonna teach a class in omega school because Winston and Humphrey asked her to she was met with a omega female named Valerie she had white fur cyan eyes and she looked like kate people often said they could be identical twins.

Then a pup walked up to her "well hello there cutie"Kate greeted with a smile "wow Mr Humphrey said you were beautiful but you're more than beautiful you're an angel"the pup said with a smile Kate was beyond flattered she could just kiss this pup right now if other wolves weren't around.

"What's your name sweetheart"Kate asked "Steve"the pup said "you just became my favorite"Kate giggled Valerie call them both over kate saw three more pup all about the same age as Steve "alright Kate this is kassidy,johnny,luke"Valerie said pointing her nose to a red pup a grey pup and a tan pup they waved at Kate.

"Follow me"Valerie said they followed her to a cave about a mile away they went to the back of the cave "who wants to give me some love"Valerie asked in a seductively tone just then kassidy jumped on Valerie kissing her passionately they fell to the ground

Kate was shocked kassidy broke the kiss "they are amazing kissers and great at sex grab pare and have fun"Valerie said pulling kassidy back in to the kiss while Johnny entered in her Kate thought about it.

"Oh what the hell,come to mama"Kate said and then Steve jumped on Kate's face kissing her he wrapped his fore legs around her head their noses were bent up against each other Kate held him against her face while she stood up on her hind legs and danced around in a nutty way moaning.

Kate lowered herself on the ground next to Valerie Luke entered Kate and bucked his hips Kate and Valerie were snorting uncontrollably then boys orgasmed then after a few minutes they pulled out "time to fuck our asses boys"Valerie said as she and kate flipping over on their stomachs and Johnny and Luke mounted their asses while kassidy and Steve got blowjobs.

Steve humped Kate face then orgasmed.

* * *

Kate and Humphrey invited Darryl to their house to discuss something very important Darryl was a teenager with orange fur and a white underbelly he was born without any vocal cords he doesn't like sign language because he finds that insulting people knows he's around.

Darryl entered their house "have a seat on the couch"Kate said in a soft voice Darryl sat down on the couch next to Kate Humphrey sat next to Darryl "son I'm sorry for Claudette breaking your heart but you have to understand she loves fleet and what they have is pretty serious"Humphrey said in a fatherly tone.

"But don't feel sad honey there's a special someone out there for everyone"Kate said in a reassuring smile "if you love Claudette you have to let her go,can you do that"Humphrey asked Darryl look at the floor in sadness but with a smile he nodded.

Humphrey rubbed his head in a friendly manner "atta boy,kate would you mind taking him home I gotta meet my friends"Humphrey said "sure"Kate said then Humphrey grabbed the carkeys and left.

When the car drove away Kate grabbed Darryl a started making out with him Darryl was stunned the she pulled away panting"you deserve someone better then Claudette someone who can please you who can make you drool and who can make you cum really really hard"Kate said with lust in her voice.

Kate took off her shirt it's unbelievable Humphrey didn't notice this Kate wasn't wearing a bra her boobs were big "would you like to feel them"Kate asked seductively Darryl felt Kate's breast and squeezed them making them both smile.

Darryl stopped now it was Kate's turn she put her hand on his stomach then she looked at his crotch "may I"Kate asked Darryl nodded Kate slid her hand in his pants and underwear she felt his shaft it was hard.

"Ooh baby your hard"Kate exclaimed Darryl blushed then Kate took her hand out and leaned in close "you know Humphrey won't be back for another 2 hours and neither will runt Claudette and stinky,how about you and me have a little fun"Kate asked seductively.

Darryl was sweating he smiled then Kate took his hand "this way"Kate said giggling Kate guided him up the stairs and around the corner until they reached her room they went in and Kate closed the door.

Kate grabbed Darryl and made out with him again it was very slobbery they began strip down naked stopping once for Darryl to take off his shirt they were both nude and kissing passionately Kate wrapped one leg around his waist.

Kate moaned but it was muffled they rubbed each other softly then Kate broke the kiss panting Darryl and Kate got on the bed Darryl layed on his back then Kate licked his dick then put it her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

Darryl rubbed her head making Kate purr after a few minutes Darryl orgasmed in her mouth and she swallowed all of it then Kate got on her hands and knees "cum in my ass next"Kate said with a childish glee.

Darryl mounted Kate and bucked his hips "oh go faster and harder sweetie"Kate moaned Darryl bucked faster and harder "ooohhh yyyeeeaaahhh spank me"Kate moaned Darryl slapped her ass "yeah pretend their drums baby"Kate moaned Darryl slapped Kate"s ass repeatedly with both hands until her butt was red like a beet.

Darryl stopped and continued bucking his his until he orgasmed Kate and her face buried in the bed Darryl pulled out and layed on his back again and Kate lined up his dick with her anus and she sat on him put her hands on his chest then she bounced up and down on him "yes yes yes yes yyyeeeaaahhh"Kate moaned loudly.

Kate's hair bounced crazily she winkled her nose "come on baby come on"Kate grunted Kate eye's rolled to the back of her head and she was snorting uncontrollably Kate rocked her hips back and forth.

"AHH OOH UGH"Kate moaned her rocking slowed down to a halt as her eyes were shut tight as was Darryl's Kate whimpered softly then she collapsed on top of him Kate was panting the she sat up.

Darryl flipped them into the missionary position catching Kate by surprise "oh,you knew what to do next good boy"Kate said pinching Darryl's cheeks Darryl bucked his hips hard "gah oohh fuck"Kate moaned Kate wrapped her legs around him.

"Yeah that's it that's the stuff"Kate moaned Darryl smiled at Kate "you're giving me the time of my life"Kate exclaimed Darryl leaned down and kissed Kate on the cheek Kate smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "are you about to cum soon honey"Kate asked Darryl nodded "quick put it in my pussy"Kate said panting.

Darryl pulled out of Kate then entered in Kate's vagina Kate pull Darryl back into the hug and Darryl humped Kate hard and fast Kate's legs were in the air Kate moaned loudly "oh yeah baby"Kate moaned Darryl pressed his nose against Kate's cheek Kate's eyes crossed and her nostrils flared her legs were jiggling.

"Nnnnyahaaahhhhhoooooohhhh"Kate yelled at top of her lungs after a few minutes later Darryl pulled out of Kate and they put their clothes back on and Kate took him home.

* * *

"Come back I just wanna make you mine forever"yelled a voice it was Humphrey he was chasing shakey Humphrey has been gay all his life and the one wolf he has his eyes on is Shakey but Shakey rejected Humphrey over and over again.

But Humphrey doesn't take no for an answer Shakey was running as fast as he can dodging trees "come on I'm gonna catch you eventually"Humphrey called out Shakey hid behind a tree "Humphrey I don't wanna have sex with you,besides you're too big"Shakey shouted.

"Oh I promise I'll be gentle I'll let you ease into it"Humphrey said "plus I don't know if you orgasm like a lunatic"Shakey shouted "I orgasm just fine just let me do it in you and you'll change your mind"Humphrey.

Humphrey was getting closer Shakey looked around for somthing to hide in until he saw a abandoned van he ran towards it he entered the back and closed the doors he looked out the window and saw Humphrey run passed not knowing he was in the van.

Shakey sighed with relief and after a few seconds of silence "you are as smart as you are sexy,we will have privacy in here"said a voice Shakey turned around to see Humphrey in the front seat smiling at him.

"You won't stop until you get what want"Shakey groaned "please Shakey it'll be a dream come true for me"Humphrey begged "fine since you are my friend and I can't run forever"Shakey said then he turned around and presented his ass to him he lifted his tail up.

Humphrey giggled like a little girl then he approached Shakey then he mounted him Humphrey waited a moment for Shakey to adjust to his size "Humphrey can we take turns"Shakey asked Humphrey smiled then nodded.

"Also Humphrey since you're my best friend I'll let you go crazy"Shakey said Humphrey smiled very creepy "how crazy"Humphrey asked "make this thing shake"Shakey said Humphrey laughed oh I can do that"Humphrey laughed then he bucked his hips very hard.

As he was humping Shakey he was rocking the van Humphrey moaned in delight "fuck Shakey I...didn't...know ...you...were...this ... tight"Humphrey said in between grunts Shakey moaned Humphrey lightly slapped Shakey ass.

Humphrey drooled on Shakey back "gonna...cum...sssssooooonnnnnnn"Humphrey moaned very slowly as he orgasmed and collapsed on Shakey then Humphrey got up and pulled out of Shakey then he helped Shakey up then Humphrey jiggled and wiggled his ass.

He bounced his hips up and down making his ass clap then he slapped his ass then bent over "your turn"Humphrey said with lust in his voice Shakey mounted Humphrey groaned "you're not big but I don't care send me to Paradise"Humphrey exclaimed.

Shakey bucked his hips at a steady pace "ooohhh yyyeeeaaahhh"Humphrey moaned

Outside of the den Lilly and Kate were enjoying the show was the watched as the van rocked and the moaning grew louder "look even Humphrey and Shakey are happy together"Lilly said "the entire pack is happy the packs are united why aren't you"Kate asked.

"Because you married the wolf of my dreams and had pups with him"Lilly growled "I told you alphas and omegas can't be together"Kate said then outta nowhere Humphrey's face slammed against the window his nose bent up and his left eye twitched Shakey had his eyes shut as he finished cumming Humphrey slid down the window until out of view then a loud thud.

"What about homosexuals"Lilly snapped as she walked awaythen Humphrey exited the van stumbling around like he's drunk "that was good shit"Humphrey said as he walked away stumbling.

* * *

Kate was extremely pissed she caught runt and stinky having sex with a friends girlfriend in the den Kate chased the girl out and grounded runt and stinky for two years then she went to go find Stephen and tell him the bad news.

But his mother already beat her to the punch he mother is claws Stephen had his mother fur and eyes "sweetheart she was a slut anyway"claws said princess was there to princess was sitting right next to Stephen.

Claws comforted her son until a unthinkable idea came to her she whispered it to Kate and princess and they agreed "Stephen normally I wouldn't do this but for you I can't resist"princess said then she picked his cheek in a sexual manner.

Stephen blushed then claws licked him "pretend I'm not your mother but a horny girl"claws giggled "open your mouth babe"Kate said Stephen opened his mouth and Kate opened hers and pull him in a sloppy kiss.

Kate slowly brought him to the ground as princess and claws rubbed their pussys

Time skip

Princess was on top of Stephen ready to ride him the claws sat on his face "let's make this den stink of sex" claws moaned

Time skip

The den stank of body oder and sex all four of them were panting they were covered in cum and their fur was messed up "I didn't know I could cum so many times"princess moaned.

* * *

Kate was walking with her son stinky to her den "just tell magril how you feel"Kate said "I don't know mom what if she doesn't like me"stinky said "you won't know unless you... what's that noise"Kate asked.

There was loud moaning sounds coming from the den it sounds like runt "I swear if runt is masterbating again I'm gonna kick him out"Kate growled "wait mom listen"stinky said Kate listened and it sounded like there was another person with runt a female.

Kate gasped in shock "oh he better not have a girl in there" Kate was furious now runt was way too young to have sex and the fact that he's having it in the den was insulting Kate and stinky peeked there heads around the corner and they saw runt on top of a girl that looked just about stinky's age.

They couldn't make out who the female because her head was turned the other way runt was between the female's legs Kate knew that runt had his dick in her pussy the female's legs were in the air runt and the girl shuttered meaning they orgasmed.

That pushed Kate over the edge she stormed in there "RUNT"Kate yelled startling them the female was revealed "magril"stinky exclaimed magril whimpered "start explaining now"Kate growled runt was shaking in fear.

"Dad said we could"runt whimpered "you're lying he would never say that"Kate scoffed Kate wanted to look between them but Mario's leg was in the way "magril I want you to look me in the eye a don't you dare lie to me,did he break your hymen"Kate asked in a serious tone that will make Eve whimper in fear.

Magril nodded making Kate growl "I'm telling your dad,and runt you better prey she doesn't become pregnant now as soon as you get untied leave my den magril" magril nodded stinky couldn't look at either of them he just walked out of the den upset.

Time skip 2 days later

Kate told nars the whole thing he grounded forever and so did runt Kate confronted Humphrey about giving runt permission to have sex he did say yes but he was drunk off fermented berries Kate was still upset Kate comforted stinky but he was to upset but Kate had an idea to help him move on she offered to mate with him stinky accepted but decided to wait until stinky's an adult.

Time skip 3 years later

Humphrey took runt and Claudette out to play Kate and stinky stayed behind kate grabbed Humphrey's logboard a set it down facing the den wall "mom that's dad's logboard"stinky exclaimed"I know this is payback for giving runt permission"Kate said stinky layed on his back on the board and Kate got the board alined his dick with her vagina "okay stinky are you ready"Kate asked.

"Yeah let's do this"stinky said "ok here we go"Kate said then as she rocked her hips back and forth the logboard moved with the rhythm of Kate's hips when Kate bucked forward the board would hit the wall and when Kate pushed back the board did the same.

"Oh"Kate moaned stinky licked his lips "ooohhh goddamn"Kate exclaimed the board kept hitting the wall over and over again "ahh I think I have a splinter"stinky groaned "awwww you poor baby"Kate mocked in babytalk.

Just as they were about to cum the logboard shattered it couldn't take the weight of them Kate groaned after a while they were able to separate then Kate turned around and presented her ass she lifted her tail.

Stinky mounted her "wait before we start I gotta know why did you name me stinky" "a few hours after you were born you let out the cutest little fart ever gross but cute"Kate giggled while holding her nose.

Stinky bucked his hip fast and hard stinky grunted and groaned Kate moaned stinky orgasmed after a few minutes.

* * *

Kate , princess and claws were laying on their stomachs then Garth scar and some random grey fur alpha approached them they spread their buttcheeks apart and entered in them and humped them in unison.

Then girls moaned Garth was humping Kate scar was humping claws and the unknown alpha was banging princess "this is the shit"claws moaned "who's your friend Terra"Kate asked "this is Joshua we've been together for a year"princess said moaning.

The three males pounded the girls hard making loud slapping sounds "guys my ass feels like it's getting spanked"Kate groaned "mine too"princess said "hey ease up boys you trying to make our butts glow red"claws asked.

After awhile they orgasmed then they pulled out they flipped the males on their backs and layed on top of them and aimed their dick at their vagina "our virginities are about to be taken any one wanna quit"Kate asked no one said anything the girls put the dicks in them "in 3..2..1"Kate counted down the girls thrust hard breaking their hymens.

The girls screamed "shit that hurts"claws exclaimed the girls humped them hard "feels...ssssooooo

..gggggooooddd"Kate moaned "fuck"claws moaned "aaaahhh"princess moaned their hips made loud slapping noises after awhile they orgasmed hard "Kate we are going to be mothers"princess panting "I know I wonder what Humphrey is doing"Kate said.

Humphrey and sweets collapsed panting they had mated to they were about to leave wen they saw an abandoned car rocking and heard moaning in it then Lilly's face slammed against the window her nose was bent up and she had a funny look on her face then she slowly slid down

Then the moaning started again it sounds like shakey "ohhh Lilly that feels nice"he moaned then Lilly was heard "gonna... cum... nnnnnnaaaarrghhh...oooh poo"Lilly squealed in high pitched Humphrey just laughed.

* * *

The gang was celebrating Kate's birthday she was turning 35 years old they brought her yellow cake with vanilla frosting everyone was there "thanks everyone"kate said as she blew out the candles and the party continued.

Humphrey whispered something into Kate's ear "meet me upstairs later i wanna give you something special"he whispered kate giggled and nodded Humphrey went upstairs but he was follow by not kate but by someone else.

Humphrey entered the bedroom and closed the door he stripped himself naked and layed in the bed waiting for kate after a few seconds the door opened but it wasn't kate it was candy Humphrey fell outta bed and stood up"candy what are you doing"Humphrey whispered.

Candy closed the door and walked towards Humphrey with a smile "Humphrey i don't know why you keep hiding you're feelings like this"candy said then she pushed him into the wall "but it stops tonight"candy said angrily.

"Candy...why we did years ago was a mistake"Humphrey said candy just looked at him "i wasn't to me"candy said then she pushed Humphrey on to the bed then she stripped herself naked and climbed on top of Humphrey and stuck is dick in her.

Then she rock her hips back at forth humphrey whimpered candy put her paw over his mouth and continued riding Humphrey candy bounced a little then after a while Humphrey orgasmed then the door opened this time it was kate.

Kate gasped in horror "hello kate what are you doing up here"candy asked casually "every one went home the party ended"kate said through clenched teeth she looked at Humphrey in anger "how long was this going on"kate asked.

"Sence high school"candy answered mockingly kate growled "and this wasn't the first time we did this"candy said "when was the first time"kate growled "when you went outta town we took each others virginites it was amazing"candy giggled.

"Ugh you two can have each other"kate said with hate and she slammed the door leaving candy and Humphrey alone.

* * *

How could he do that"princess cried her boyfriend cheated on her with some girl and got her pregnant shakey was at her house sitting on her couch "I'm sorry terra you'll find someone"shakey said in a comforting tone.

Someone like you"princess said looking at shakey with lust as she moved closer to him '"terra i can't I'm with sweets and mmmmmfff"shakey couldn't finish princess pulled him in a slobbery kiss their tongues went in each other's mouth. They were rubbing each other's backs and moaning then they stopped kissing but the their noses were still touching.

"She'll never find out about this it'll be our little secret"princess whispered "ok"shakey whispered back "you know,you and i are still virgins how about we lose them"princess whispered "but...I'll get you pregnant"shakey whispered princess just smiled.

"I hope i get pregnant i wanna have your puppies"princess whispered with lust as she went to her room and shakey followed princess closed the door princess pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles and left them like that shakey did the same thing.

Princess layed on her stomach and slapped her ass "fuck me...hard"princess said shakey was about to mount her princess stopped him "not like that silly"princess said then she curled her legs and spred them "between here" shakey went between her legs and because her pants are not off he is trapped.

Shakey stuck is dick in her ass and humped her hard loud slapping noises were heard "ooohhfuckk ah"princess moaned.

Shakey was grunting and groaning "argh terra your so tight"shakey groaned "argh i know"princess replied. Shakey humping slowed down as he orgasmed then he pulled out princess pulled her pants completely off shakey was free he stood up and pull his pants off too.

Princess got off the bed and approached him swaying her hips from side to side she kissed his cheek then grabbed his dick "are you ready"princess asked shakey only knodded then she put his dick in her vagina.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck "let's make pups"princess said then she jumped and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist shakey held on to her so she wouldn't fall then shakey thrusted hard braking her hymen princess yelled in pain.

After the pain stop they continued they bucked their hips into each "OOOHH FUCK YEAH"Princess exclaimed "OH GOD YES YES YES OH YYYYEEEAAAHH"princess screamed princess "terra...gonna..cum"shakey groaned "oh me too"princess said then they pressed their noses against each other so they were bent up.

Then they orgasmed "oh ahh nnnnnaaaggrrhhh uuggh oohh"princess moaned her eyes were shut tight her toes curled and her nostrils flaired then they collapsed on the bed panting "wow...that...was amazing"princess said "i agree"shakey said.

* * *

"Ugh that cheating jerk"kate screamed Humphrey cheated on her with sweets who was with shakey at the heard about this because kate told him and broke up with sweets kate dumped Humphrey as well.

Shakey was on his way to Kate's house when he got there he rang the doorbell kate opened the door she was barefoot wearing a t shirt and underwear "come in Shakey"kate said shakey entered and sat on her couch kate went to the refrigerator and took out a cake it was chocolate and she set it on the table.

"What's that"shakey asked "chocolate cake i bought for the fun we're gonna have"kate giggled shakey took off his pants but left his shirt and underwear on "try not to laugh"kate said with a smile then she plowed her entire face into the cake.

When she took her face out her face was covered in chocolate frosting and cake bits then she pulled shakey in a slobbery kiss their tongues battled and they moaned it looked like they were rubbing noses too.

Then they pulled away kate licked the frosting off her lips shakey had some cake chunks on his face "to my room"kate said while grabbed the cake and she and shakey when to her bedroom kate closed the door.

Kate sat the cake down on her dresser and both of them stripped naked kate got on the bed on her hands and knees and lifted her tail Shakey mounted kate and thrusted hard "ugh that's right fuck me hard yeah"kate moaned.

Shakey groaned as his hips hit her butt then shakey orgasmed then pulled out kate grabbed the cake and smashed it against shakey's face covering it with cake then shakey got on the bed and kate sat on top of him pushing his dick in her anus.

"Oh you have cake all over your face here let me get that"kate said with hungry lust then she flaired her nostrils and reared her head back then she plowed her face against shakey's while making snorting and incoherent noises.

She lifted her head up to breath. She had cake on her face then she rocked her hips back and forth and bouncing up and down "ugh uhyeahh"kate yelled she was in heaven shakey rubbed her back and butt.

"Gahh ooohh"kate moaned Kate's rocking slowed down and her ass cheeks clenched her toes curled and her eyes crossed after they finished their orgasm kate collapsed on top of Shakey they were sweating and their body odor made them stink but they didn't care.

"Would you like seconds"shakey asked kate lifted herself up and smiled "yes i would love seconds"kate giggled then pulled shakey in a slobbery kiss they rolled to the other edge of the bed and fell of hitting the ground with a thud "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"kate laughed maniacal.

* * *

Kate pushed lilly against a wall they were panting heavily then they took off their shirts to reveal breasts they were about to fuck hard and they were doing it in their parents room this has been going on sence They were in middle school.

"Mom and dad will be gone for about an hour so we need to do this now"kate said taking off her pants and underwear lilly took out a strap on and gave it to kate "you first sis"lilly said seductively kate put on the strap on and entered in lilly and trusted.

"Oooh yeah oh fuck"lilly moaned "yeah that feels good doesn't it lilly"kate asked just then kate pulled out and took off the strap on "you know what forget the strap on we are gonna do this hot and sweaty.

"I love being sweaty"lilly purred then kate pulled the blanket over them but only their feet showed then the bed started bouncing like crazy kate and lilly were yelling and moaning like ghosts.

30 minutes later

Lilly was on top of kate their noses bent up against each other her eyes were crossed and her arms were wrapped around Kate's neck Kate's arms were around lilly's waist and her eyes were shut tight and lilly was cumming "nnnnnnyyaahhhhhaarrgghhhhooohh"lilly moaned then they collapsed besides each other panting heavily.

"That was fun"lilly said outta breath "yeah,lets get our cloths back on before mom and dad come back.

* * *

A new wolf was brought in to jasper park his name was frost and he brought from the arctic pack frost had white fur and cyan eyes it is said that the arctic pack was the biggest pack to ever be formed 999 wolves alone lived there both alpha and omega with a big enough food supply to support them frost joined the United pack at Winton and tony's requests.

Frost walked around trying to get used to his surroundings but unknown to him he was being watched lilly and kate was watching him from behind a bush "an arctic wolf in jasper park is quite bizarre"kate whispered.

"Hey I'm an arctic wolf too"lilly whispered you heard right lilly wasn't born in the western pack but in the arctic pack "yes i know that but.." "but nothing he's a wolf like you and me that's it"lilly said they continued watching him for another minute "i gonna make him feel welcome"lilly said walking out of the bush and towards frost.

"Hello frost"lilly greeted "hello"frost greeted "you know you're not the only arctic wolf here I'm one too"lilly said with a smile frost was fasinated "really how did you get here"frost asked "that...is a story for another time i just wanna get to know you"lilly giggled avoiding his question.

"I feel like we're being watched is there a private place we can go to"frost asked "yes my den I'll take you there"lilly said walking away with frost when frost wasn't looking lilly looked back at kate and mouthed with a frown "don't you dare follow us" Kate stuck her tongue out lilly did it back at her.

Lilly and frost entered her den and sat in the middle of the den "so frost at home are you alpha or omega"lilly asked "I'm an omega"frost answered "cool me too"lilly giggled "how old are you I'm 29"lilly asked (they age by human years in this story) "I'm not much younger than you I'm 27"frost said.

"Did any girls give you their butts"lilly asked with a perverted smile frost laughed make lilly smile "no i never had a girlfriend,how about you do you have a boyfriend"frost asked "i did have a crush his name was garth but unfortunately i couldn't have him because of our stupid pack law"lilly said a little upset.

Frost felt bad but lilly brightened up "hey since no girl gave you no Ass how about i give you mine and...you can give me your dick"lilly said with lust in her voice frost smiled at her and lilly smiled back at him.

1 HOUR LATER WITH KATE

"They've been talking for over an hour gonna see what's going on"kate said she went to Lilly's den but as she got close she heard moaning "OOOOOHHHHH THAT'S SOME AMAZING HANKY PANKY"Lilly cried out "hanky panky"kate said in confusion Kate piered her head around the corner and what she saw shocked her.

Lilly was on top of frost bucking her hips her legs were spread apart and she had her paws on his chest to support herself lilly had so much cum oozing out of her ass kate entered the den as she did lilly farted.

The stink punched kate in the face but the fart wasn't the only think stinking up the den their body odor was fuming from them "ugh sorry l've been holding it in all this time"lilly groaned kate watched as lilly moved her buttcheeks up and down making farts come out.

Kate wrinkled her nose "ugh lilly"kate exclaimed in disgust Lilly look back at kate with wide eyes "kate I'm sorry about the smell"lilly said before looking down at frost "jesus lilly you just met him today already you're fucking"kate said in a annoyed tone.

Lilly Lilly's hips rocked back and forth lilly flipped the hair outta her eye just then her humping slowed down her ass clenched her toes curled and her nostrils flare and her eyes crossed she lifted her head to the ceiling her tongue flopped out and her eyes still crossed she was twiching.

"NNNNAAARRRGGGHHHHHOOOOHHH"Lilly moaned before collapsing beside frost panting heavily kate just walked away "i wonder What's Humphrey doing"

* * *

Humphrey was sitting with shakey in silence they've been sitting like that for the past hour until Humphrey had enough he grabbed shakey and made out with him pushing his tongue in his mouth then he pulled away "i wanna make amazing love to you shakey right fucking now"Humphrey groaned.

"Humphrey i can't i don't even know if i'll please you enough"shakey whimpered "nonsense you will be perfect"Humphrey smiled shakey kissed Humphrey back pushing him against a tree they rubbed their dicks together causing them to moan then they broke apart "my den"Humphrey said breaking to a run with shakey following him there.

"So what do you wanna start with"Humphrey asked "you remember that move we did as pup"shakey said then he whispered it in Humphrey's ear Humphrey smiled wildly "i...love doing that"Humphrey laughed Shakey sat down while Humphrey circled him twice and stopped in front of him and backed up.

Then ran full speed jumping on shakey knocking him down Humphrey's butt landed on shakey's chests then he bouced a little bit then hovered his dick in shakey's face shakey opened his mouth and Humphrey put it in he started Humping his face.

Shakey licked his dick Humphrey pulled out and helped shakey up shakey backed up a little Humphrey had lust in his eyes "oh baby make our night magical"Humphrey moaned Shakey smiled at him then ran at him then jumped on him causing them to fall to the ground.

TIME SKIP 1 IN A HALF HOUR LATER

Humphrey was butt fucking shakey hard Humphrey had cum oozing out of his ass his eyes shut tight they were against the den wall then shakeys cheek was pressed against it Humphrey was gonna cum "ARGH I'M GONNA...(presses his nose against shakey's cheek)ugh ooooohhh(he and shakey slowly slides down the wall)"Humphrey moaned.

* * *

The sun has risen as Humphrey and kate woke up "good morning baby"Humphrey said "good morning babe"kate said standing up and walking towards the mouth of the den "sadly i have duties today but I'll be back"kate said then she blew a kiss at Humphrey and left.

Just a few minutes later an auburn furred female wolf entered the den "hello Humphrey"she said in a sing songy voice Humphrey's eyes widen "Brittany why are you here"Humphrey asked

Brittany was the most hottest girl in the pack second to kate she had auburn fur a white underbelly blue eyes and her hair had a magenta streak in it Humphrey and Brittany dated for a while until Humphrey dumped her for kate Brittany was beyond pissed off.

Every other male tried to approach her but she told them she wasn't interested.

Brittany walked closer to Humphrey as he backed in to a wall Brittany stopped just inches from him "i..want..your..dick"Brittany said with lust "Brittany I'm sorry if i broke your heart but you've gotta move on"Humphrey said in a sympathetic tone.

Brittany growled "i don't wanna move on, i don't wanna be friends i don't wanna share,i want you all to myself"Brittany said with frustration "i sorry but I'm with kate now and besides I lost my virginity to her"Humphrey whimpered.

Brittany snarled then in a very sinister tone she said "don't care i want your dick...and I'm gonna get it...even if i have to rape you" then she threw Humphrey into the ground then pounced on him "please don't do this"Humphrey cried "shut the fuck up you should never have dumped me then none of this would never happened" Brittany said in anger.

Brittany licked Humphrey's shaft then engulfed it she bobbed her head up and down Humphrey forcefully yanked his dick outta her mouth and tried to run out the den but Brittany was faster she takled Humphrey growled in his face.

"Big mistake Humphrey i was gonna go soft and gentle but now...I'm gonna snap your dick right off"Brittany growled then she flipped Humphrey on his back and sat on his dick but before she could do anything a voice was heard.

"Get off my mate you peace of trash" it was kate Brittany groaned "goddamn it"

Brittany got off Humphrey and ran out of the den kate ran towards Humphrey who was whimpering "she tried to rape me" Humphrey cried "shhh i know honey don't worry she's out of the pack"kate said in a comforting tone.

LATER

Brittany was walking to her den when she saw kate "i have nothing to say to you"Brittany said with sass "but i have alot to say to you Brittany, you are a disgrace to this pack whenever i see you i vomit and also you're terrible at making love"kate said

"Is that it"Brittany asked in an uncaring tone "you're outta the pack"kate said "what about my nephew"Brittany asked "don't worry about julian he's in good paws oh and i also told him what you did he was disgusted and scared"kate growled.

Brittany growled "fuck you kate I'm not going anywhere" then she pushed passed kate and entered her den kate smiled "i was hoping you'd say that" then she heard Brittany scream then run out of the den "YOU PUT A FUCKING SKUNK IN MY DEN?!"Brittany asked "yep so uh leave before you stink up the whole territory"kate ordered holding her nose.

Brittany ran away and she didn't stop until her feet hurt she rested against a tree panting heavily "ugh that bi...UGH i reek"Brittany cried green smoke was literally fuming from her body "great i have no pack i lost my nephew i got sprayed by a skunk how can this get any worse"Brittany yelled to the sky.

Just then two wolves stepped from the shadows one had black fur and green eyes the other had tan fur and blue eyes "oh no"Brittany groaned "what are you doing here"the tan one asked "i uh got kicked out of my pack"Brittany said nervously "really small world we got kicked out of the southern pack"the black one said.

"Why were you kicked out of your pack"Brittany asked Brittany instantly regretted it as they walked towards her "we raped the pack healer" they said with a sinister tone Brittany backed up into a tree as the wolves closed in on her Brittany gulped loudly.

BACK AT THE UNITED PACK

"You put a skunk in her den genius"Humphrey exclaimed laughing "yep no one would want to mate with her"

She would think that would wouldn't she

BACK WITH BRITTANY

Brittany was being raped by the wolves the black furred wolf humped her ass while the tan one shoved his dick in her mouth they were thrusting really hard Brittany's entire body was limp she couldn't move her nose was bent up against the tan ones stomach her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

He held her head against him Brittany was gagging the black fur wolf slapped Brittany's ass extremely hard it made her butt literally glow red "if she didn't stink this would go on forever"one of them said.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this" said a voice "I'm sure it was never working out besides we are better off as friends" said another voice "I hope he'll find love someday" said another voice these belonged to three sisters Darcy Danielle and Rosie.

Darcy had golden brown fur a white underside her hair was short and wavy it ended to her neck Danielle had grey fur and green eyes with Kate's hair style Rosie had red fur with a white underside and brown eyes.

Rosie was going to break up with her boyfriend but remain friends with him "Rosie here he comes" Danielle whispered they went to him his name was Steve he had very fur white underside and dark blue eyes he didn't talk much.

"Hey I need to talk to you ,I'm sorry but this isn't working out we have nothing in common I want pups you don't, I wish there was another way I'm really sorry can we at least remain friends" Rosie asked with her fingers crossed hoping he say yes.

Steve was a little bit bummed out but even he had to admit it wasn't working so with a heartwarming smiesmile he knodded Rosie squealed with happiness as she quickly hugged him and went to class.

"Now's your chance Darcy" Danielle whispered Darcy walked up to Steve "I'm gonna be honest with you I've had a crush on you sence middle school and I wanna be with you forever do you wanna give us a chance" Darcy asked Steve knodded.

TIME SKIP 27 MONTHS LATER

Steve and Darcy were dating for a long time and Claudette segested that they take each other virgenitys Darcy was walking toward Claudette's house when she saw her parents car rocking she looked closer and saw that Kate and Garth were in the missionary position.

Darcy saw Claudette shaking her head in disgust she gave her a male condom and went back to her house where Steve was waiting for her.

DARCY ROOM

"Here we go" Darcy giggled she and Steve started kissing each other then started to strip naked Darcy helped Steve put the condom on the entered in her pussy then thruster hard breaking her hymen making Darcy cry out in pain.

Steve was gonna pull out but Darcy stopped him "it's okay it does not hurt any more let's do it sweetie" Darcy said seductively Darcy slowly got on her back Steve remained on top of her Darcy wrapped her arms and legs around him Steve started grinding then he humped her.

Steve was breathing on Darcy's neck Darcy toes curled while she moaned "ahh fuck" she moaned there was a loud smacking sounds were heard "oh(smack)ooh(smack)ooh(smack)ooh(smack)ooh" Darcy moaned Steve kissed her on the cheek"I love you too"Darcy whispered.

Steve started grinding again then they orgasmed they layer there the Steve pulled out Darcy took the condom off him then got on her hands and knees Steve entered in her ass "wait,baby look at my ass" Darcy said seductively Darcy was moving her butt cheeks up and down "yeah you like that don't you baby" Darcy asked in a perverted tone.

Steve thrusted hard making her moan she lowed her upper body to the bed as she went limp her arms hung off the bed,her eyes rolled the back of her head "aaahhhyyyyuuuugggghhh" she moaned strangely.

the next sound that came outta her was a snort Darcy covered her mouth with her paw and her cheeks puffed out Steve continued her humping her she uncovered her mouth "sorry" Steve rubbed her back letting her know it's okay.

Steve spanked Darcy a few times then he orgasmed causing Darcy to moan Steve pulled out and they were panting then they put their clothes back on "thanks for a wonderful night"

* * *

Julian was sleeping with his foster parents because his aunt(Brittany) was kicked out for trying to rape Humphrey even after that he still loves her and Brittany knows this.

Brittany quietly snuck in the pack care full not to alert anyone she entered the den and silently killed the parents and kidnapped Julian while he's sleeping she ran far away when stopped to catch her breath she layed him down.

She watched him sleep for half an hour until he woke up when he saw his aunt he panicked "aunt Brittany what's this about you kidnapped me,and you still stink" Julian asked "yes, if I can't have Humphrey they can't have you, and yes I still stink" Brittany groaned.

The stink never left her body "aunt Brittany I thought you were julian whimpered " no sweetheart, although I was raped a lot"Brittany shuttered "aunt Brittany despite the horrible deed you did, I missed you and I love you"Julian said.

"aww I missed you too,and as for the love part...you wanna know how much I love you" Brittany asked seductively she stepped closer to him Julian was nervous about this "wait I can't" "sure you can just let me handle everything,oh and ignore the smell" Brittany said with a creepy smile

"No I mean I can't it's incest"Julian whimpered "I don't care, Julian you're my nephew and I don't want to rape you...but I have to I will" Brittany said it with a sinister voice Julian whimpered "that won't be nessisary"

"Lovely,now eat me out"Brittany ordered Brittany laied on her back and Julian stepped up and licked her pussy causing her to moan " that's it"she moaned she held his head to her pussy Brittany nose twitched and her eyes rolled back.

Julian ignored the stink this continued until Brittany cum "aaahh" Brittany exclaimed "Julian licked the cum off "now it's my turn to please you" Brittany giggled she pulled Julian in to a passionate kiss their tongues fought as they moaned.

She slowly lower Julian to the ground on his back and she got on top of him she grinded her body on him while kissing Julian rubbed her back and butt he even played with her toes a little causing her to giggle.

Brittany broke the kiss and satbon his dick and bounced up and down fast "fffuuucck"she moaned then she rocked her hips and gyrated them and after a few minutes she orgasmed she kept herself straight " you're staying with me "

* * *

The southern pack it was a bad place to be in you have to look over your shoulder to see if no one is behind you both male and female are sexual predators omegas do live there but they are no different than the alphas.

Wolves are constantly cheating on each other the pack leaders are loving this they also have pups two males one female two alphas one omega the two alphas were favored over the omega they always left him alone and he was raped numerous times and the parents don't care.

"Todd we are going for a walk" the mother said "can I come" Todd asked "uh no sweetheart sorry" the mom said and she and the male left Todd was sad they never wanted to play or spend time with him.

"Why won't they play with me is it because I'm an omega and they are alphas,I don't understand,I wish someone would play with me" Todd whimpered and then someone answered his call as a female stepped into the den.

"I'll play with you sweetheart" she said Todd was happy to know someone would play with him however he did not know that the female was gonna do more than play with him the female looked exactly like princess except with solid gold fur and she had light brown eyes.

"I'm todd whats your name" todd asked childlike "Mercedes, so what 'games' do you like,can I give you a pawjob" Mercedes asked sitting in front of him Todd was confused "um no" Todd replied softly.

"Not a fan of pawjobs huh,how about a blowjob you'd be amazed at what I can do with my tongue" Mercedes giggled "I'm sorry I'm a little confused, I'm getting a wrong signal from you" Todd said whimpered Mercedes laughed.

"Oh no no no I'm not sending a wrong signal I have much better games" Mercedes giggled "Mercedes I've been here all my life and I know these are sex games" Todd said with a rasied eyebrow.

"Nothing gets by you,look pumpkin I answered your pleads for a friend to play with this does not have to be lovey dovey romance (even though I really want to be) we'll do this as friends" Mercedes explained.

"Oh OK I guess we can do this, if it's still an option i would like a blowjob" todd said meekly mercedes smiled "prepare because heaven is coming" Mercedes wwhispered as he gently pushed Tod on his back and licked his shaft cause Todd to moan.

"That actually felt nice" Todd chimed "it's gonna get better" Mercedes said as she engulfed the dick and bobbed her head Mercedes moans were muffled Todd held her head then Todd orgasmed Mercedes swallowed all of his cum.

"What's next Mercedes" Todd asked "butt humping" Mercedes reply in a seductivelseductive as she turn around and bent over Todd mounted Mercedes and thrusted hard into her Mercedes began to drool because it felt so good.

Mercedes body was moving with Todd's thrusting Todd slapped Mercedes ass and it jiggled

Time skip

Mercedes was ridding Todd "this one is super fun"Mercedes exclaimed " ugh no offense Mercedes but you're a little heavy "Todd moaned " I'm not that heavy I'm still slender "Mercedes said.

Time skip

Mercedes and Todd were panting and Mercedes stood up " see you around "Mercedes said " wait I need to say something "Todd said then he pulled Mercedes in a massive kiss their noses rubbed and their tongues wrestled then he pulled away Mercedes was stunned " thanks ".

* * *

Teresa is Humphrey's sister she looked exactly like him with feminine features she had a dirty mind and was super perverted almost crossing the border into rapistville

Teresa shakey and Humphrey were in their parents car they were comforcomforting shakey sweets cheated on him with salty " tell you what you and me have sex in my car"Teresa segested shakey smiled "sounds good" "cool" Teresa then turned to Humphrey with a stern look "get out".

Humphrey looked at her with an annoyed look then got out the doors locked then he could see them strip naked then after a second went by the car started rocking Humphrey left.

* * *

Kate couldn't sleep she was having wet dreams about Stinky her own son she would lay in her bed look at a picture of him and rubbed her pussy and cum one night Humphrey was working a midnight shift.

Kate was mastrbating to stinky again " ooohh" unknown to her stinky was listening to her "ooh that's the shit my widdle stinky winky"kate moaned stinky entered the room and cleared his throat making Kate jump and cover her face.

Kate was caught "I..I uh" Kate stammered "it's okay mom Claudette told me" stinky said "damn it Claudette" Kate cursed under her breath "stinky this doesn't mean anything" Kate said covering her naked body up.

"Oh well that's too bad because we rarely interact with one another and this would help bring us closer" stinky said striping naked Kate was shocked stinky got in the bed with her "I want to have a healthy relationship with you" stinky said.

Then he entered his dick in Kate's anus making Kate moan "stinky if you we're feeling neglected you should have come and talked to me I would have given you attention too" Kate said then stinky kissed her on the lips making her stop talking.

"I know but this is better"stinky said then he pulled the blanket over them then the bed shook "stinky no...no...ahhh ooh...stinky please...ugh argh...stinky that's my nose no...yes yyyeeesss"

* * *

Humphrey was talking to some random omega about a dounut he found until Garth walked up to them "well Humphrey I see you finally found yourself a boyfriend" he teased rumors were going around that Humphrey is gay.

Humphrey knew that the only way to make Garth go away was to play along "yes he's the love of my life" Humphrey said with confidence the omega looked at Humphrey with wide eyes Humphrey mouthed "roll with it".

" oh yeah,he can be a real animal during sex right babe"Humphrey asked "uh huh" the omega said embarrassed "an animal huh" Garth asked "yeah,he made me cum 17 times in a row" Humphrey boasted.

Garth was smiling evilly "that so" Humphrey could tell this will go on forever so he has to find a way to gross Garth out so he pulled the omega in to a passionate kiss the omega had his eyes wide open they stared into each others eyes.

Humphrey had a look that said "I'm so sorry please don't kill me" they broke the kiss Humphrey giggled girlishly and faned himself "he takes my breath away" Humphrey said Garth looked down and saw the douanut "are you gonna eat that off his dick" he asked.

Humphrey knodded "I wanna see it" Garth said "uh okay" the omega looked at Humphrey with shocked eyes Humphrey put the doughnut on his dick Humphrey was nervous at first but he kissed the head of the dick and ate the doughnut off.

But Humphrey got a little carried away because he was giving the omega a blowjob he realizd this and stopped Garth still didn't leave Humphrey got an idea Humphrey bent over and lifted his tail up "butt fuck me sweetheart" Humphrey the omega mounted Humphrey and went to town.

"ARGH"Humphrey yelled Garth walked away laughing Humphrey was sitting next to the omega panting Humphrey had cum oozing out of his butt " I never want to do that again "he said " hey it wasn't exactly heaven for me either "Humphrey argued.

* * *

Runt's best friend Stephen was coming to visit him but when he reached the den what he saw shocked him Kate and runt was in the 69 position Kate was on top sucking his dick Stephen mouth was hung Kate bobbed her head up and down.

Stephen knew Kate saw him because her eyes did a double take and went wide and she stopped she slowly took Runt's dick outta her mouth and sat up runt was still licking her pussy she frantically tapped runt " runt stop "she whispered trying to get off of runt "no I wanna taste you cum" runt groaned.

Kate got off runt who was a little upset "why did you...oh" Stephen slowly backed up Kate face pawed herself then ran after him "honey wait let me explain" Kate yelled Kate was able to get in front of him.

"Just..wait" Kate said then runt ran passed them "let me explain... Me and runt had an incest relationship when no one was around we would have sex in the den" Kate explained Stephen knodded "so,what can I do to make this our secret" Kate asked Stephen thought long and hard.

One moment later

Stephen was humping Kate butt Stephen spanked Kate making her moan Kate upper body went limp on the floor her eyes crossed her tongue hung out and she was snorting Stephen orgasmed then pulled out.

Kate struggled to stand "wow you are amazing" Kate said "Mrs Kate we aren't done" Stephen said "oh we aren't" Kate asked with happiness in her tone Stephen pulled her into a kiss Kate slowly pulled him to the ground.

Kate got on top of him still kissing Stephen was rubbing her back and butt Kate grinded against him they rubbed nose Stephen even tickled her toes making her giggle "I won't tell"

* * *

Princess is sick she had a cold she sneezed constantly her father was going to work so the only people who were going take care of her were two brothers prince and jester.

Prince had the same fur color as princess but had blue eyes jester was the youngest and had orange fur and brown eyes.

"Now i want you to take good care of your sister" king said "yes dad" they said and king closed the door they went upstairs and found princess on her bed she was wrearing pink bra and panties the boys entered "ahh you're here" princess said.

"Could one of you rub vapour on my chest" princess asked "I would but I have to be somewhere that's not here" prince said running away "I'll do it big sis" jester said "thank you" princess jester rubbed the substance on her chest and was about to leave.

Princess groaned "what's wrong" jester asked concerned "my...buttcrack itches" princess groaned jester knew what she was gonna ask "I'm not digging in your butt" jester said with a slight laugh princess looked at him with a frown "oh yes you are" " I'm pretty sure I'm not"jester said with sass.

Princess got outta bed and pined jester against the wall "listen to me this itch has been bothering me for the pass two hours,so either you dig in my ass or I will give you the biggest fattest juiciest kiss I've ever given you" princess growled with snot dripping out of her nose.

"You wouldn't dare" jester said he instantly wished he hadn't said that as princess through him on the bed and strattled him "you asked for this" then princess pulled him into a passionate kiss his legs kick and their noses were bent up then princess sneezed causing them to go limp.

Princess slowly sat up as string of snot oozing from her "would you like me to use gloves" jester whimpered "you won't be using your hands,just your dick" princess said as she pulled her panties down a little.

And jester pulled his pajama pants down and entered in her and started humping her "aaah that's it right there" princess moaned softly jester humped faster "argh OK that's enough"princess groaned and jester pulled out and pulled his pants back up "I don't want cum in my body...yet" princess said with a wink.

* * *

"I can't even believe you did that aunt Lilly" Claudette yelled Claudette and stinky caught Lilly having sex...with fleet "Claudette" Lilly began but Claudette stopped her "don't, we're telling uncle Garth" Claudette growled and she and stinky ran away.

"No,don't tell,I'll do anything you want" Lilly cried stinky stopped running and ducked down causing Lilly to fly over him and in to a hole in a tree Lilly's lower half of her body was sticking out of the tree.

Stinky aproched Lilly along with Claudette "anything" stinky asked with a creepy smile "yes anything" Lilly whimpered stinky rubbed her butt making Lilly freeze "you know aunt Lilly you have a lovely looking butt" stinky said then he slapped her butt making Lilly yelp.

"Wait let me pull out first" Lilly said then she jerked herself out landing in front of stinky and Claudette "if you let me fuck your ass until I cum we won't tell" stinky said Lilly wasn't comfortable with this for 2 reasons.

1:this is her nephew fleet was one thing but this crosses a line

2:she has major flatulence problems ever since she was a pup she would fart if this happened while she was mating she would never be able to fuck again.

Claudette took stinky aside "what are you doing this is incest" Claudette said "I know it is but I haven't had sex in a while" stinky groaned "that's because you haven't had sex at all" Claudette stated stinky frowned at her.

"Just look out for anyone" stinky "why would I do that" Claudette asked with sass "because if you don't I'll tell mom and dad that you lost your virginity to fleet and you secretly had an abortion" stinky said with a grin

Claudette eyes widened and she looked out "now I just need to get hard" stinky said but Lilly said "here let me help you" then Lilly shook her ass at stinky jiggling her ass stinky felt his dick get hard Lilly stopped and bent over stinky entered in her.

"God you're tight" stinky groaned then he started thrusting Lilly moaned her body was shaking she was in heaven until her fear came true "oh no" Lilly whimpered then she farted however stinky didn't stop humping.

"I don't care" stinky said "you should" Claudette groaned stinky humped faster and harder Lilly felt more coming "oh god please no" she whispered in embarrassment farts her spewing out but stinky didn't.

Each fart was badder than the first one "ugh" Lilly groaned waving her paw stinky's hips hit Lilly's butt and a fart would come out every time.

When stinky thrusted one last time Lilly let out the loudest smellest fart ever Lilly's eyes shut tight as the fart was loud stinky pulled out "ugh let's go" Claudette groaned dragging stinky.

* * *

Humphrey had a crush on shakey for a long time he was openly gay everyone laughed at him he did not care though her wore a white shirt and leggings with flowers that made his butt look irresistible and whenever he walked his butt would jiggle (and he walked like a girl).

He was going down to lunch until shakey pulled him aside "I knew you liked me back" Humphrey exclaimed happily "and to prove it I want to fuck you...hard" shakey said seductively Humphrey was drooling "what should I wear" Humphrey asked "that,see you tonight Humphrey, oh and your ass is awesome" shakey said staring at it.

Humphrey giggled and teased him by twerking shakey smacked his ass causing Humphrey to laugh.

LATER

Shakey was at Humphrey's house and they were all alone

Shakey unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down revealing his cock Humphrey fanned himself "oh be still by beating heart" Humphrey moaned as he drooled and panted Humphrey took his shirt off then leggings he was wearing pink panties.

Then he takled shakey on the bed and made out with him then pulled away "take me right here right now"shaky said seductively Humphrey flipped shakey on his stomach pulled his panties off and he entered in him.

Humphrey thrusted fast and hard "argh fuck ooh"Humphrey moaned Humphrey drooled "uh uh uh uh"Humphrey grunted.

* * *

Kate was playing with runt and 6 of his friends they jumped and tackled each other Kate smiled "they are so cute" she whispered but she notice one pup sitting away from the others Kate wondered why is he by himself he should be playing with us.

Kate saw the pup looking at her she smiled and waved at him he quickly looked away Kate looked confused "he's been like that ever since you came here mom" runt said "was it something I said or did" Kate asked worried if she some how offended him.

"I don't know he won't talk to anybody" runt said before running off kate looked at the pup "hhhmm maybe I did something...oh god I hope I didn't flash him unknowingly,I need to talk to him" Kate whispered to herself Kate was about to go over and talk to the pup when runt shouted "tickle the alpha female"

The pups ran and tackled Kate making her on her back they begun to tickle Kate everywhere Kate laughed uncontrollably "hhahahahha oh..oh dear...oh please hahaha" Kate laughed her legs were up in the air twitching uncontrollably.

Later after the tickle fest was over Kate went to the pup she sat in front of him "hello" she greeted "hello" he shyly said "what's your name" Kate "Cletus" the pup said "well Cletus, you're worrying your friends and me,what's wrong,did I do something to upset you" Kate asked.

"No,I...I had a strange dream" Cletus said "what kind of strange dream" Kate asked in a motherly tone "I was doing something very weird to another wolf,and when I woke up white stuff was coming out of my private part" Cletus explained.

Kate knodded her head understanding the problem "you had a wet dream hon,I know because I had those too,now who was the dream about" Kate asked Cletus whimpered when she asked that "it...it was about me wasn't it" Kate asked in a clam tone Cletus slowly knodded his head yes.

Kate softly gasped "and what was I doing to you" Kate asked "you gave me a blowjob" Cletus said kate cringed "and you asked me to take you in the butt"Cletus said Kate whimpered "and then what happened" Kate asked afraid to know the answer.

"I felt a rush coming out of me,then white stuff sprayed outta your nose" Cletus said ashamed Kate touched and rubbed her nose "Jesus I only pick boogers outta you" Kate whispered "Mrs Kate I'm sorry I had this dream about you" Cletus said hugging Kate Kate hugged him back.

"Honey don't be it's perfectly normal just don't tell anyone this" Kate smiled and the both walked away.

LATER THAT DAY

Kate was walking back to her den when she heard a moan Kate followed the sound to Lilly's den and saw her giving a blowjob to a red furred wolf she bobbed her head as the male moaned "oh Lilly your so good at this" he said Lilly took his dick out of her mouth and smiled "thanks,you always know how to compliment someone" Lilly giggled.

Lilly was about to put his dick back in her mouth Kate spoke "Lilly what are you doing" Kate exclaimed "I going to mate with my puphood friend,this rocky" Lilly said rocky waved at Kate she waved back.

"What did Garth do" Kate asked with a stern tone "he won't mate with me I begged him to take my virginty but he refuses said that we aren't ready to be parents I said mate with me or we done then that jackass left me so i went to find someone else who wanted to Start a family with me I found rocky" Lilly explained.

"Oh well I'm gonna have a long talk with Garth, you two have fun"

* * *

The southern pack was celebrating for they have successfully taken over the united pack's territory and more you wanna know how Humphrey kicked out an omega named Warren for something he didn't do when the real culprit was found it was to late.

He told the southern pack where to strike they won the territory and killed off everyone warren was loved by everyone in the southern pack but however the pack leader's mate loved him a little too much she and Warren had sex.

"Ha ha Warren I thank you for the wonderful gift" the pack leader said "your welcome sir" Warren said "Dwayne are you in here" a voice called "yes Taylor I'm here...with your sex toy"Dwayne said just then a wolf who looked just like princess walked in "it was a one time thing" Taylor said in annoyance.

"Uh huh,how did that start anyway" Dwayne "well..." Taylor said.

Warren was pushed against a wall by Taylor and they started kissing "thank mmm you so much" she said in between kisses their noses bent up against each other Taylor snorted while moaning

* * *

Humphrey was driving home he was 18 years old he had a sister named Abigail she was 17 she looked like a female version of Humphrey she was a bit of a pervert Humphrey entered the house his parents weren't home.

Humphrey locked the door but paused when he heard a faint moan it wasn't a pained moan it was pleasure and it sounded like Abigail Humphrey made his way to Abigail's room and opened the door and Abigail and an orange furred wolf fucking doggy style.

"Abby" Humphrey exclaimed Abigail looked back "can you come back later I'm too busy getting the shit fucked outta me"Abigail said casually " no I will not come back later,who's this guy "Humphrey asked upset.

" this is Gareth he's in my science class,we became best friends when we worked on a project together "Abigail explained " and you're having sex with him why"Humphrey asked "we're bored,and don't worry he's wearing a condom,now get out I promised him I'd put his dick in between my toes" Abigail said shooing Humphrey out.

Humphrey closed the door and went downstairs.

After an hour went by they came out of they room Abigail smacked Gareth ass.

* * *

Humphrey was coming home from school when shakey texted him a picture of his butt and dick his dick was long and hard and his butt has a tattoo that said "Humphrey shove your dick in here" with an arrow pointing straight into his ass.

Humphrey drooled and headed towards his room when his sister stopped him "where are you going" she asked "to my room,shakey sent me some pics of him,so I'm gonna go masterbate,don't disturb me" Humphrey said and he closed his bedroom door.

* * *

Kate has cheated on Humphrey over 2,000 times he hasn't caught her yet.

Kate was following Lyle and link to an abandoned den they entered "alright boys one takes my ass the other gets a blowjob" Kate said link went behind Kate and entered her ass while Lyle stood in front of Kate and she opened her mouth and engulfed his dick.

Link pounded her hard and fast Kate's nose was bent up against lyle's belly her body shook vilently and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Lyle held the back of Kate's head while he humped her "gahgahgahgahgahgah"Kate gagging Lyle and link were about to cum when a voice was heard "Kate" without moving her head her eyes slowly looked to the entrance and saw Humphrey.

Her eyes widened Lyle and link orgasmed in Kate making Kate gag and topple over with Lyle and link still in her semen was oozing out of Kate's nose as she and Lyle and link topple over Kate reached her paw. Out to Humphrey with Lyle dick in her mouth Humphrey just growled in disgust an walked off.

Kate slammed her paw on the ground

* * *

Kate and Lilly both fell in love with Garth but only one of them could have him so they let him choose he choosed Lilly and Kate didn't like that so Kate was going to have Garth cheat on Lilly with her.

Kate snuck into their home and stripped naked layed in their bed and waited until Garth came home but Kate felt someone big and heavy climb on top of her she turned on a light and saw it was eve and she was naked

"Mom" Kate exclaimed "you are not going to ruin this for your sister" eve said in a stern voice then she flicked her tongue at Kate and kissed her Kate's legs were kicking around and her yell's of protest were muffled.

* * *

Julian was running from a wolf named Beverly she had pitch black fur and green eyes she was a lone alpha wolf who rapes other wolves male or female it don't matter to her

"Come on do you really think you can escape me" Beverly shouted "I am escaping you" Julian said back as he his behind a tree "uh huh yeah you'd think that" Beverly said sarcastically Julian looked around and saw a tree with a big hole in it.

He stood in front of it and waited for beverly who appeared "now i promise i'll be gentle,or not" beverly growled as she ran at him full speed and jumped at him julian side steped and beverly landed in the hole with a big loud yelp.

Her lower half of her body was sticking out "what the fuck" she exclamed Julian slapped her ass causing her to yelp "well later" Julian said "woah,you're gonna leave me here" Beverly exclaimed "no not alone this nice wolf will keep you company" Julian said.

"What nice wolf" Beverly asked then she felt someone squeeze her ass"you have a nice ass"said a deep voice. "Uhhh,who's that" Beverly asked nervously "no one important just someone to show you a good time" the voice said. Then Beverly was pulled out of the hole she looked up to see a wolf who looks exactly like Garth but bigger.

Beverly went wide eyed then he started to drag her into some bushes "aaagh,ow that hurts,agh" Beverly cried then she crawled from the bush "please he is too big make him stop I'll never moleste anyone again" Beverly whimpered.

"uh huh"Julian said sarcastically Beverly whimpered as the Wolf's paw covered her eyes and pulled her back into the bush sounds of snorting and grunting filled the air as Julian walked away

* * *

In Jasper high everyone has secrets in class Humphrey and shakey sat next to each other they were both done with their work Humphrey had his hand down shakey's pants rubbing his dick under the table.

Princess and Kate were done to they smiled at one another before looking opposite directions princess was wearing black leggings and unknown to her the leggings pulled themselves down when she sat down.

Her buttcrack was showing Kate looked at it princess saw her looking at something she followed her gaze and saw her buttcrack was out princess smiled and winked at Kate who blushed then the bell rang and everyone left.

Kate was stopped by princess "i can't wait until Saturday" princess said seductively Kate smiled

Saturday

Lilly came home after hanging out with friends when she heard muffled moans she followed the sounds to Kate's room she slowly opened the door and saw princess on top of Kate humping her their clothes were scattered around the floor.

Princess stopped humping Kate and looked over her shoulder

* * *

Lilly was sitting in her car she was looking for Humphrey and shakey they weren't in class then she drove into a dead silent nebourhood and she saw shakey in the back seat of his car moaning she looked closer.

"Ohhh yes fuck a little faster babe...yeah that's it" shakey moaned "shakey, what are doing" Lilly asked "getting a blowjob from my boyfriend"

* * *

It was Saturday night kate Lilly Humphrey shakey Garth and their new friend who they invited because they wanted to get to know him better Gareth (he's not related to Garth) were having a sleepover playing truth or dare dirty version.

"Lilly I dare you to twerk naked" Kate said laughed Lilly stripped herself naked and bounced her ass while looking back she wiggled her ass making it jiggle then she put her clothes on and sat back down.

"Humphrey I dare you to hump shakey" Lilly said shakey layer on his back while Humphrey layed on top of him humping him they laughed Humphrey pulled his pajama pants down a little exposing his butt crack a little.

They sat back down "OK Gareth I dare you to have sex with Lilly" said Garth Gareth and Lilly held hands as Lilly led Gareth to her room and closed the door

"Is this your first time" Lilly asked kindly "yes" Gareth said shyly Lilly smiled "it's OK it's my first time too,I'll be gentle I promise" Lilly said in a angelic voice

Then they stripped themselves naked "now let's get started" Lilly giggled as she pulled Gareth in a passionate kiss without breaking it she pushed Gareth on the bed and broke the kiss lilly pulled the blanket over herself and engulfed his dick.

She bobbed her head up and down Gareth looked under the covers and smiled Lilly sucked harder and harder until her orgasmed Lilly gaged a little bit but swallowed all of it then she got on her hands and knees.

"Take me" Lilly said seductively Gareth mounted Lilly she was tight but he entered in he started out slowly but picked up speed Lilly's breasts jiggled she lowered her upper body to the bed Gareth grabbed her hips.

Lilly went limp as Gareth fucked her her nose was bent up against the bed she moved her hips in a gyrating motion as Gareth pounded her Gareth thrusted one more time as he orgasmed causing Lilly to moan loudly.

Gareth pulled out of her then layed on his back while Lilly strattled him she lined his dick up and sat down she place her hands on his chest and bounced up and down Lilly was panting heavily almost hyperventilating.

Her eyes shut tightly "ooh gonna cum" Lilly whimpered then they sprayed each other with semen causing Lilly to squeal and collapse next to Gareth panting Kate peeked in side "when you get your bearings come back to the circle" Kate laughed.

* * *

Humphrey and Kate were the worst mates ever they always fought they yelled insults at each other and they sleep at opposite side of the den

"Kate why do you want to divorce Humphrey" Winston asked "he's impossible,always complaining about how I'm too tight and I don't know how to ride a dick" Kate said in anger "that's because you don't,and your breath always stinks too" Humphrey growled.

"Yeah well your dick tatses awful god I knew I should have married you" Kate said "likewise" Garth said after a brief silence Kate cracked "aww fuck it I wanna marry you" Kate exclaimed "I wanna marry you too" Garth exclaimed.

"Wanna have sex in my den" Garth asked "sure"Kate said with a sly smile

Humphrey was walking towards shakey " hey, is that offer still available"Humphrey asked shakey just smiled

Garth was thrusting into Kate who was lying on her back moaning

Humphrey and shakey were in a den making out giggling humphrey went behind shakey licked his neck and mounted him and grinded against him

Humphrey had his eyes closed "ooh...ugh" Humphrey groaned

Garth and Kate noses were smashed together "AHHHooh...oooh...ugh yah ohh"

* * *

kate got home from worto hear moaning coming from Claudette room she peeked inside to see Claudette laying on her stomach and fleet humping her ass hard "gonna cum" he groaned "do it baby" Claudette said seductively.

"Yeah do it fleet if you don't want your wolfhood anymore"Kate growled a loud fleet froze " oh shit"he whispered "get off her now" Kate angrily said fleet got off Claudette who sat up "Claudette you're grounded until your 40,fleet don't ever set foot in this house again do you understand" Kate growled.

Fleet knodded and got up and left the house running "mom I'm.." Claudette began but Kate growled at her "don't even talk to me,stay in your room until your uncle picks you and stinky up I'm doing something special tonight" Kate angrily said as she slammed Claudette door.

Then she heard runt and Stewart outside and went to meet them "hey mom" runt greeted "hi sweetie" Kate greeted "hello ms Kate my you look really lovely today" Stewart said Kate giggled "thank you honey" Kate said.

"Stinky told me what happened with Claudette" runt said "yeah let's not get into that" Kate said "are you still in the mood for tonight" runt asked in a sly smile "the mood never left" Kate responed slyly "what are you going to do tonight" Stewart asked.

"Well it's a bit weird to explain" runt said "runt Stewart is practically like my third son thus he is a member of our family,after me and Humphrey got a divorce me and runt got more and more close so close that we began doing...well... Sexual acts to each other"Kate explained.

" if you want Stewart you can join us "runt said "really" Stewart asked "it will be fun I've got tons of 'activities'planed" Kate said "OK I'm in" Stewart said happily "great you'll cum a lot while your in me" Kate giggled.

Claudette and stinky left the house leaving Kate runt and Stewart alone "alright boys dicks out I'm putting them between my toes" Kate said runt and Stewart pulled their pants and underwear down and Kate put them between her toes and rubbed them.

Stewart was humping Kate in the ass while runt humped her face "fuck yeah" runt exclaimed "ugh" Stewart groaned.

Kate had Stewart dick in one hand and runt in the other jacking them off "oh gonna" runt said "cum" Stewart finished then they orgasmed all over her face making Kate purr

Kate was giving them both blowjobs switching between them while smiling.

Kate's nose was bent up against Runt's while rubbing them "you're so cute yes you are yes you are" Kate said in baby talk

Kate was bouncing up and down on Stewart while funny music was playing Kate tilted her head from side to side to the beat she looked down at Stewart who just smiled at her Kate smiled back and then out of randomness she pulled her nose back with her finger and made a funny face while snorting.

Runt ate Kate out while Stewart kissed her

They put their clothes back on "that was fun" Stewart "I told you, if you ever feel like doing this again tell me" Kate said

* * *

Kate was sitting on the floor against the wall of her den while eve stood over her then she turned around and shoved her butt in Kate's face

* * *

Kate was laying down on her stomach on her bed naked while stinky who was naked too mounted her "before we start would you like some music"Kate "yeah play anaconda"stinky said Kate took out her phone and began playing anaconda.

Stinky humped Kate hard his hips making snacking sounds "argh god"Stinky groaned Kate lifted her head up and looked back at Stinky and lip sync the lyrics.

Kate

"By the way,what he say he can tell I ain't missing no meals come through and fuck em in my automobile let him eat it with his grill,he keep telling me to chill he keep telling me it's real,that he love my sex appeal he said he don't like em boney he wants something he can grab,so I pulled up in the jag,and I hit em with the jab like dun d-d dun dun d-d dun dun"

Kate wiggled and jiggled her ass while stinky fucked her then he orgasmed then Kate flipped him on his back and sat on his dick and bounced up and down she gyrated her hips "oh..my..gosh,i'm gonna cum"Kate moaned and she sprayed all over Stinky stomach.

* * *

Kate was waiting for Lyle and link to arrive they agreed to have a threesome with Kate after Humphrey dumped her for some other girl they finally arrived and Kate took them inside the den "guys I need your help getting back at Humphrey"Kate said.

"Why us outta all the male's here why us"Lyle asked "because Lyle,only worthy alphas can have me,now fuck me already"Kate commanded Lyle got behind Kate who bent over and mounted her then he bucked his hips.

"Argh you're tight Kate"Lyle groaned "I know"Kate said Lyle was going harder and harder Kate lifted one leg and leaned to the side then Lyle orgasmed Kate shuttered at the feeling of that Lyle pulled out.

Kate stared at link then motioned with her paw for him to come closer then she engulfed his dick and bobbed her head Kate looked up at link.

Link smiled at her then rubbed her head making Kate giggle

Then he orgasmed.

* * *

Jester was humping princess in the butt "gee sis,you got a juicy booty"jester said "I'm only allowing you to do this because it's your birthday"princess said looking back at jester.

Jester slapped princess butt jester grunted and groaned then he orgasmed then pull out "that's enough time to go to bed.

* * *

Kate was talking with Stinky in the house and she asked runt to wait outside runt could see them out the window.

"Stinky I don't think you're getting what I'm trying to said,i don't want you dating that girl she's a bad influence on you and she has been suspended 20 times,you are done with her"Kate said Stinky frowned "are you forcing me to dump my girlfriend"stinky asked upset.

Kate crossed her arms "yes I am" then stinky began walking towards her making Kate back up towards the bed "uh..now Stinky let's not do anything rash you mi AHHHHH"Kate didn't finish stinky pounced on top of her Kate's legs kicked everywhere.

Runt heard the yell and looked to see Kate banging on the window her boobs showing "runt help me please" she begged runt only smiled sinisterly "I don't know will you give me my phone back"runt asked smugly.

Kate frowned "runt if you don't help me I will ground you for 20 years"Kate growled runt just shrugged making Kate groan in frustration then she yelled as stinky came outta nowhere and pounced on her.

Kate's legs were in the air and she wiggled her toes whimpering then the legs disappeared then Kate appeared at the window panting and looked at runt angrily "runt you're grounded"she said then her face pressed the window.

Her nose was bent up,her eyes were crossed,she was drooling then she started twiching then she slowly slid down and hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Claudette and stinky were in serious trouble they were caught having sex with fleet and angrily in her own bed they were banned from ever seeing each other and nars moved away to make sure that didn't happen.

Kate was walking from the bathroom when she saw runt playing with his friend who looked exactly like Humphrey his name was ray "okay boys I'm going to visit Lilly behave yourselves"Kate said "okay mom"runt said then Kate left out the door the boys watched as her car drove off then runt ran into the living room and striped naked and sat on the couch.

Then ray striped naked and sat on top of runt "oh yeah..."runt moaned "how about we move this into a bed"ray asked slyly runt smiled "ooh you bad boy"runt giggled and they both got off the couch and ran into runts room.

Runt layer on the bed and ray got on top of him again he slowly grinded his hips then ray flipped runt on his stomach and entered in his ass "argh so tight"ray groaned "I know"runt moaned ray moved his butt cheeks up and down independently.

Ray began humping runt fast and hard.

* * *

Kate was going to visit princess she hadn't talked to her in a while she opened her door and found that no one was home or so she thought until she heard a moaning sound Kate followed the sound to a closed door where the sound was coming from.

Kate opened the door only to find princess having sex with someone but this wasn't just anybody this was her own brother jester princess was on top of jester humping him they both were under the blanket and their feet were hanging over the bed.

Without even looking princess stretched out her arm and made a one second sign with her finger and stopped moving then she used her arms to push her upper body up and jester was thrusting upwards princess and jester was grunting and panting then princess shut her eyes,flared her nostrils and clenched her teeth.

Jester moaned loud Kate looked to see princess's feet were wiggling and twitching princess groaned and collapsed on jester and got off him and out of bed she put on a bath robe and push Kate out the door and closed it.

"Yes"she said casually Kate was speechless "uhh well I wanted to talk to you"Kate said "can it wait until tomorrow as you can see I'm extremely busy with something"princess said "yeah I can see that"Kate said "keep in mind Kate that this is a one time thing"princess said sternly

"I guess it can"Kate said "great,shut the door on your way out"princess said as she went back into the room.

Kate was shocked

Princess turned to jester with a sly smile "now where were we"princess asked and she took off her robe letting it fall to the floor.

* * *

Garth bucked his hips into Kate hard "god I should have married you Garth you're so much bigger than Humphrey"Kate moaned "I know"Garth said then he looked to the den entrance and saw Shakey who ran.

Garth unmounted from Kate and chased after him after a few seconds Garth had Shakey with his muzzle tied Garth dropped Shakey who whimpered "Shakey if you promise not to tell anyone about this I won't make you have sex with another male"Kate said.

"You wouldn't dare,my ass is not for sale"Shakey said

* * *

Humphrey And Kate were having sex in her bedroom Kate was rocking her hips back and forth Kate and Humphrey have been together for a few years they only had sex one other time and neither of them liked it.

Kate was riding to hard "Ow,easy thunder thighs"Humphrey exclaimed Kate stopped moving and looked at Humphrey with a angry expression "did you just call me fat"Kate growled "no that's what you called yourself"Humphrey pointed out.

Kate got off Humphrey And layer down next to him in anger "now I'm not in the mood anymore"she snarled.

* * *

Princess and her younger brother were sitting on the couch watching TV jester was wearing a t shirt and on pants while princess was wearing a tank top and underwear and was barefooted.

Prince came out "alright I'm going out"he said "whatever"princess said sassy Prince just stuck his middle finger at her and left and after an hour went by princess shut the TV off then she in jester stared at each other "follow me sweetheart"she said in a sedusive tone.

Jester follow her to her room and closed the door then they started making out their tongues wrestled and they moaned then the broke apart then they striped naked they threw the clothes on the floor and princess got on her hands and knees on the bed and jester mounted her.

Then he humped her gentle but firm princess moaned softly as jester pounded her "oh fuck"princess moaned jester grunted and groaned.

Princess rested her head on the bed so her butt was in the air jester slapped her ass making princess yelp "oh Terra I'm gonna"jester groaned princess lifted her head up as jester thrusted one last time she went forward and the the side of her face went into the wall princess could feel the warm cum entering her ass "ughh aahhh"princess exclaimed as she slowly slid down the wall.

Jester pulled out with a pop and he lay down on his back while princess got on top of him princess sat on his dick and slowly bounced up and down then she picked up the pace "oh shit yes"jester moaned.

Princess gyrated and rocked her hips "oh yes anything to please you"princess moaned "I love you Terra"jester moaned "I love you too, now hush I'm trying to concentrate"princess moaned princess bounced faster and harder until...her cell phone rang she groaned in annoyance jester handed her the phone and princess put her finger to jester's lips.

It was Prince he was arrested and he was in jail "ugh can't you say out of trouble"princess groaned with out stopping she did the hip roll while she was holding the phone to her ear "yeah well I have something on my bed I need to focus on so you're own until I'm finished"princess said casually "how long"princess asked.

Then she tapped her fingers on jester's chest and she was popping her ass "I'll be done in about 30 hours"princess giggled "oh yeah I work reeeally slow"princess said and she rocked her hips then she pulled her head away from the phone then she put it to her ear again "wow,so you're gonna be like that lets make it 70"princess said sarcastically.

"Too late"princess chimed and hung up and set the phone down "now where was i...oh yeah"princess said and she bounced up and down jester was about to cum and so was princess "ahhhh gonna"jester exclaimed princess was twitching and she had her eyes closed tightly "ugh uh ohhh"princess groaned.

Princess made a heart shaped sign with her hands then she got off jester and grabbed the phone.

* * *

Kate was just get home from hunting and runt was waiting a few feet from the den with a sinister grin on his face "why are you smiling like that"Kate asked "mom I told them not to but they wouldn't listen"runt said

"Is your father cheating on me"Kate asked pissed "worse Claudette is in there...with fleet"runt said Kate growled "she's not allowed to see him"she growled.

* * *

Kate and Garth were having sex Kate was on top of Garth riding him Lilly was right outside the den "Kate"she called "go away Lilly"Kate said sternly Lilly frowned "it's not fair or right"Lilly said "Lilly I told you alphas and omegas aren't supposed to mate"Kate said.

* * *

Runt Kate and Lilly were sitting in the house alone while Humphrey Garth stinky and Claudette went camping "well we have the entire house to ourselves what do you wanna do"Kate asked nobody answered.

"You guys wanna have a threesome right here on this couch"Lilly asked "I'm in"runt said "oh what the hell me too"Kate said as she pushed the table back as Lilly and runt stripped naked then so did kate. The n mate and Lilly sat next to each other "so how would you like to ..mmmf"kate was interrupted because runt her a kissed her

* * *

"Ow Prince will you quit pulling" princess yelped Prince was on top of princess tied together "ugh why did you cum"princess asked "you did first"Prince shot "oh yeah"princess said embarrassed "well it could be worse"Prince said "how"princess asked.

Then a knock came at the bedroom door "guys if you're done banging each other breakfast is ready"jester said princess and Prince eye's widened "shit"

* * *

Princess was sleeping but she heard quiet grunting and moaning and whimpering she slowly got out of bed to see what it was she checked Prince room because he was always bringing strange girls home.

She peaked inside no girls in his bed then she went to jester room and sure enough the sounds were coming from there she slowly opened the door to see jester pounding some girl into next month.

Wait a minute this girl looked familiar she had white fur and she kinda looked like Lilly could it be possible let's look at the facts.

They're both the same age (18)

They both have been friends since kindergarten (years before Humphrey mooch salty and Shakey came into her life)

Everyone has commented that they would look cute together (and princess agrees).

They DID kiss once and Lilly said she kinda liked it

Jester grunted and the girl wrapped her legs around his waist

"Yesss you're the best friend I ever had"jester whispered "awww you too"the girl whispered back she sounds like Lilly but is it really her.

Jester grinded his hips against the girl who was panting just then the girl unwrapped her legs from jester and they pulled the blanket over themselves but their heads were not covered but princess still couldn't see the girl's face but princess can only see their feet that were hanging off the bed.

"Oh...ugh...fuck...ahh ooh... gonna"jester whispered then he started grinding again the girl was quitetly squeaking "yes...ooh ooohhhh"the girl moaned the girls feet was twitching after a while jester pulled out a collapsed beside the girl now princess can see her face and it was... Lilly.

Princess had her mouth open Lilly was fucking her little brother Lilly was panting princess backed away and went back to her room.

* * *

Claudette was coming home from school and she heard music playing it was anaconda and it was coming from stinky's room Claudette put down her stuff a went to stinky room and opened the door and what she saw shocked her.

Kate and stinky were both naked and kate was on top of stinky in the cowgirl position she was moving her ass cheeks and her head to the beat of the song

My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon.

"MOM STINKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING"Claudette screamed kate jumped and turned around and her eyes widened in terror "Claudette"she squeaked "this is gross and illegal"Claudette yelled then she took her phone and took a picture of them and sent it to Humphrey.

* * *

It was midnight and everyone was asleep well almost everyone

"Oh shit oh shit yes ah ah ah"moaned Kate she and Garth were having a session "aw fuck yeah I doubt Lilly is good in the den like this"Garth moaned Kate laughed "she isn't,she had sex with some omega she wasn't good at all,she stunk so bad he pulled out seconds before he orgasmed no pups for her"Kate laughed.

Garth pounded kate as hard as he could "she can't handle you like I can you'll split her in half"Kate said "yep"Garth said after a few moments he climaxed and collapsed.

* * *

Kate and Humphrey have been dating for months and they couldn't be happier they were both in the 11 grade in Jasper high "bye kate"Humphrey said "bye"Kate giggled Humphrey letter and kate closed her locker but before she could leave she heard a voice she didn't like.

"You think your so perfect don't you" kate turned around and saw a auburn fured female wolf with green eyes her name was Alice she was the most hottest wolf in school out shining kate she was rich to she and Humphrey were good friends but she wants to be more than friends but Kate stepped in the way she hates her for it.

"Alice what do you want"Kate snapped "you know what I want"Alice snarled "he's mine and mine alone"Kate said "yeah If he is truly yours why haven't you guys fucked yet"Alice smugly said "that's not your business we are waiting until we are married now if you'll excuse me I'm late for class"kate said pushing passed Alice.

"Ooh big mistake Kate he's gonna lose his virginty to me"Alice said under her breath.

It was Saturday and Humphrey was in his room watching TV until his mom called him "Humphrey Alice is here and she wants to talk to you" Alice entered the room "hi Humphrey"she greeted and she closed the door "I wanna talk to you about kate,she's being really mean to me"Alice said with fake sadness.

Humphrey was shocked Kate was the nicest person ever "and you know what else she said that she never loved you that she was just using you to get popular"Alice said Humphrey was angry "what"

"Yes she doesn't love you Humphrey and look at this"Alice said she pulled out her phone and went to a porn website and clicked on a video of what looks to be kate and Garth having sex

"She...cheated on me"Humphrey whimpered Alice tuned his back "you don't need her you need someone like me"Alice said then she kissed him Humphrey kissed her back then Humphrey kissed her all over then she pulled her pants down to her ankles "eat my pussy baby"she said sedusivly.

Humphrey kissed her cheek "prepare to be amazed"Humphrey laughed then he got down on his knees and licked Alice's pussy and then went to town Alice shivered as loud wet sucking sounds filled the room Humphrey wrapped his arms around her waist and cuffed her asscheeks and jiggled them.

She held Humphrey head against her

Alice clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly then she slowly open her eyes and her mouth and her nostrils flared.

* * *

Kate was walking to Lilly's den upset Garth was cheating on her with another alpha female she needed help Kate reached Lilly's den and entered and saw Lilly was in the 69 position with Shakey Lilly was on top and Shakey was on the bottom.

Kate would have been shocked at this but they were married so they could have sex anytime they want Lilly was bobbing her head up and down until she looked up and saw Kate she released Shakey's dick from her mouth.

"Lilly I need to talk to you,shakey out"kate commanded sitting down next to them Lilly got off Shakey and Shakey got up and walked out "kate what the hell I was this close"Lilly snapped "I don't care,i need help Garth is cheating on me with another girl"Kate whined.

"Sounds like barf is an unfaithful bastard,now can me and Shakey get back to fucking"Lilly asked sarcastically while standing up and walking towards the entrance to call Shakey back "no,sit your itty bitty narrow ass down"Kate growled.

Lilly groaned in annoyance and sat down "what do I do"Kate asked "get back him have sex with someone else"Lilly said.

"Who" Lilly groaned in annoyance "I don't know Humphrey I guess he always has a crush on you"

Kate looked at her weird "Lilly he's a omega besides it's against the law"

Lilly frowned at her "who...the fuck...cares"

* * *

Kate and Lilly were playing tag with each other until they heard yelling coming from their den they wondered if there Winston and Eve were fighting again they look inside and saw Tony humping Eve kate put her paw over her mouth.

* * *

Runt was sitting at home when kate came in with an unknown male alpha she pushed the alpha into her room and looked at runt with a serious scowl "you will not speak of this ever" runt nodded yes in fear and kate closed the door and after a few minutes loud moaning was heard.

* * *

Jester was trying to sneak up on his sister princess and surprise her he peeked around the corner and saw princess sitting in the middle of the den slowly swaying from side to side

"I've been waiting for you my dear brother"

Jester was shocked how did she know I was there

"Come on in I won't bite"princess encouraged jester slowly entered the den "sit right next to your big sister"princess said jester sat down right next to her.

Then she rubbed his back slowly

"My favorite brother I've missed you so much"she said "and I've missed you"jester said

Princess giggled "so how was alpha school were you hit on by any guys"jester

"Oh yeah,i was being hit on left and right one guy even asked me how long and thick my tongue was"princess laughed jester laughed too.

"Princess I know how long your tongue is because you measured it once,however it never crossed my mind how thick is your tongue"jester said

Princess shift herself to face jester then with a sedusive smile she asked "would you like to find out" then she smashed her face against his kissing him she shoved her ton down his throat.

Loud wet sucking sounds filled the den while they made out with out pulling away princess jumped on jester and fell to the ground moaning their noses rubbed together then with a gasp princess pulled away "that's how thick it is"she giggled.

Then she made a funny face and a flatulance sound was heard princess giggled sheepishly.

* * *

Humphrey hadn't seen his friends for a while and wanted to visit them but Kate pointed out that they could be busy and that they should wait but Humphrey couldn't.

Humphrey followed by kate went to salty house but to find he wasn't there.

Then they went to Shakey's place the door was unlocked and walked in Humphrey was about to call him when kate stopped him they heard grunting and moaning they went to his room and saw Shakey fucking candy from behind.

They quietly back out of the house "I told you they were busy"

* * *

Shakey was trying to find his mate candy they have been married for a year and they couldn't be happier Shakey finally found her she was taking a bath with sweets.

"Are you sure you want to do it I mean just because kate and Humphrey have pups doesn't mean everyone else should have some"sweets said.

"I'm ready I'm not sure if Shakey is" "may be you should ask him he's up there"

Candy looked to see Shakey wavin at her she motion him to come down which he did.

"Candy has something to tell you that is gonna be great"sweets said "what is it"

"I wanna have pups"candy said "really"

"Yes Lilly and Garth are on the way now it's our turn"candy.

"Alright If you think you're ready when do to want to do it"

"Tonight"

LATER

* * *

Marriage has its disadvantage you argue with your wife or husband but you make up in the end but not Humphrey and Kate they fight nonstop they argue about every little thing and just recently Humphrey complained about how Kate wasn't great in bed anymore.

But the letal blow came when Humphrey revealed he slept with Lilly days before Kate filed for a devorce and tried to get custody of runt stinky and Claudette but Humphrey got them Kate was alone.

Humphrey married some omega he met and the pups liked her more so she decided to find someone else she met a omega named Stewart he had light brown fur and dark brown eyes he was the same size as Lilly.

Kate didn't really like him she was just using him to make Humphrey jealous however it didn't work so she dumped him in the worst way possible now everybody dislikes kate.

Lilly comforted Stewart and they both fell in love with each other.

* * *

Lilly and Stewart were happily married and lived together they both agreed that they should wait until they were married to have sex tonight was the night.

* * *

Shakey was sitting on a couch in a living room and Kate came out of a room nextdoor she was wearing a pink microkini and bra "are you sure you want to do is"Shakey said "don't back out on me now Humphrey will never find out I promise"Kate said.

Then kate turned around and started twerking.

* * *

A girl with purple eyes and red fur sitting against a tree her name was Sally she was the daughter of Garth and Lilly she was a omega and she was a lesbian and still is sheis one of the most hottest she wolves in Jasper.

She was sitting alone when a tan wolf who looked like princess walked right towards her and sat down right next to her

* * *

Kate Lilly and Shakey were having a sleepover Kate and Lilly were wearing underwear and t-shirts so was Shakey Kate Left the room because Eve wanted to talk to her about Humphrey.

Shakey and Lilly were staring into each other's eyes Lilly licked her lips and began panting Shakey smiled then Lilly tackled him and stuck her tongue down his throat while moaning she puffed her cheeks out and started humping him.

Kate entered the room and saw the sight before her Lilly jumped hard and fast grunting "Omegas"Kate muttered.

* * *

Lilly was silently sneaking in to Kate's room to get her phone just to look at the naked photos of Humphrey but before she could get to the phone a force pushed her face first on to the bed "Trying to masturbate to my boyfriend huh I'll give you something to jack off about"kate whispered.

Kate turned a lamp on and had Lilly spread her legs apart she was bent over the bed Kate slapped Lilly's ass causing her to yelp then Kate pulled her on PJ pants down then Lilly's Kate noticed a brown spot on her underwear.

Then she yanked her off the bed and jamed her face into the window Lilly's nose was bent up against the glass and her left eye twitched then Kate started humping her ass hard "I may not have a dick but I hope you will enjoy this,ahh..Ooh... uh uh"Kate grunted.

* * *

Kate woke up and runt was sitting on top of her she looked at him confused and uncomfortable "uh runt what are you doing"she asked Runt laughed nervously "mom this is gonna sound weird and wrong but I want you to suck my dick".

Kate gasped in horror "runt, I'm your mother not your girlfri... MMMF...MMMM..MMM...MMM" then runt shoved his dick in Kate's mouth while she talked her legs kicked around as her eyes went cross.

* * *

"God your such a bitch"a voice yelled it was Garth he and Kate were always fighting they were married for years they had pups and a cave "oh fuck you Garth, you're no better I should have married..."Garth interrupted her.

"Who Humphrey"Garth snapped Kate growled "I would never marry him he's an Omega and Omega's are weak and slow during sex"Kate said with venom "wow that's funny coming from someone who has a omega sister"Garth teased.

"Shut up I love my sister"Kate countered "even Shadow the wolf she married"Garth asked with venom "yes even him,now get out of my den"Kate growled Garth scoffed and left after an hour Kate Left to go to Lilly's den.

Kate walked to Lilly's den but when she arrived Shadow and Lilly were having sex Kate sat down in the entrance Shadow was humping Lilly's ass then he stopped then Lilly started shaking her ass making Shadow cum like a sprinkler system.

"You like that baby"Lilly asked sedusivly "oh yeah,shake that little petite ass for me baby"Kate said sedusivly

Shadow and Lilly ㈷8 ㈷2㈸0

Kate fell to the ground laughing Lilly frowned and shadow pulled out "Kate I was close to cumming"Shadow Lilly looked at him in shock "dammit you were, anyway what's going on with you"she asked.

"Garth is being a complete and total asshole,to think I wanted to marry him ugh"Kate growled In disgust Lilly nodded her head.

Kate calmed down and smiled "I see you two having fun" Lilly giggled "yes we are"

Kate the pulled Lilly outside "can I join in"

Lilly looked at Kate in shock

"Oh please,I hate the other males here besides Shadow is part of our family now and I wanna interact with him"Kate said.

Lilly thought hard then smiled "Kate's going to be joining us Shadow,save some cum for her, don't not him.

Kate and Lilly Went in the den Kate approached Shadow "let's get to know each other"

Then kate kissed him deeply then turned around and shadow mounted her then she began twerking Kate looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Kate and Lilly were taking turns sucking him off "girls I'm gonna" They quickly opened their mouths and shadow came on their faces some of it went up Kate's nose.

* * *

Princess and her brother jester were getting ready for a game princess and jester were naked in her room "let's see birth control pills,bed,cute little brother OK ready"princess asked in a sedusive tone.

Jester knodded and got on the bed and princess approached him and grabbed his dick and slowly stroked it then she engulfed it bobbing her head up and down.

"Ooohhhh"jester groaned princess giggled but it was muffled then she took it out then put it in her pussy and bounced up and down

* * *

Shakey was going to Humphrey's den to visit him he hasn't spoken to him sence Kate's wedding

* * *

Prince snuck home after sneaking out and saw that king wasn't home he closed the door gently and quietly made way to his room but stopped when he heard muffled moaning, groaning, yelling and screaming in that order.

Prince went to princess room and and opened her door just a little and saw jester and princess naked on her bed in the missionary position her legs were wrapped around his waist as her pounded her Into the next night.

Princess was moaning and her eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly "fuck I'm gonna cum"

Just then her toes curled and she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth "ughhhhh ahh"princess groaned semen oozed from between them and they collapsed beside each other panting.

* * *

Humphrey and Lilly were walking towards his den laughing and and hanging out they entered the den and then Lilly walked closer to Humphrey.

Humphrey backed up nervously "uh Lilly what are you doing" "Humphrey I've had my eye on you since we were pups"Lilly said "really" "really, and I've masterbated a lot of times"

Lilly pushed him against the den wall "and I've wanted to make them real"

Then Lilly pushed Humphrey to the floor "woah woah wait this crosses a few lines"Humphrey stammered lily got on top of Humphrey "you know what the best part is me and Garth never had sex"Lilly smiled creepy.

Humphrey shook his head "no no no" Lilly thrusted herself onto Humphrey's dick breaking her barrier Lilly held back a scream and Humphrey whimpered Lilly moved her asscheeks independently and giggled girlishly and her tail swishing side to side.

Then Lilly kissed Humphrey who was still stunned "I want your pups Humphrey"

Lilly humped Humphrey "Lilly please I'm with Kate"Humphrey whimpered "Fuck kate,she always thought she was better than me just because boys swoon over her" Lilly said in anger.

Lilly thrusted harder "oh yeah fuck that's the the stuff long...(in high pitch) ooh..poo"

Then Lilly farted and shited on herself Humphrey groaned "oh god" "I promise Kate won't find out"

"Too late Lilly"

Lilly's eyes widened and she saw Kate standing there pissed off "Humphrey we are over,Lilly we aren't sisters anymore" Lilly scoffed "I don't care, I'm carrying Humphrey's pups"

Kate growled "and I will carry Garth's...bitch" then Kate ran and pounced on Lilly and when Lilly hit the ground she farted.

* * *

In Jasper city everyone was asleep well almost everyone was asleep two siblings were wide awake and fully naked the female was tan in color and was pretty sexy looking for a young wolf she had brown eyes and long hair to her shoulders

Her brother had brown fur and dark brown eyes they were the same height the girl's name was Hayden and the boy's name was Steve and they were incest siblings.

This has been going on since middle school and they've never been cought they loved each other very much perhaps a little too much one might say.

Steve and Hayden shared a room and bed so it was perfect "ok are you ready"Hayden whispered Steve knodded yes and they began kissing and rubbing their hands all over each other.

Moaning quietly they got on the bed and broke the kiss Hayden stroked Steve's dick and engulfed it bobbing her head up and down Steve rubbed her hair Hayden's nose bent up against his stomach and she released it then she got on all fours Steve stared at her ass it wasn't that big but it was attention grabbing Steve mounted her and Hayden giggled quietly "I've got a itty bitty ass" then she moved her asscheeks independently and Steve thrusted.

Hayden quietly moaned softly "ohh yesss" Steve rubbed her ass then her orgasmed Hayden sighed and Steve pulled out.

"Now it's my turn to please you"Hayden whispered Steve layed on his back and Hayden straddled him she put his dick in her and sat down moaning softly.

She rested her feet on top of his legs and hopped up and down they had the softest bed in the world it made no noise Hayden fliped the hair out of her eye.

She passed gas only once it was silent Hayden blushed then continued hayden had her mouth open.

Hayden had her paws on Steve's chest and she made the funniest orgasm face ever her eyes crossed, her nostrils flared and she drooled her feet beated the bed like a drum and she collapsed beside him.

* * *

Fleet and Claudette was coming up of a way to get back at ed he wouldn't stop staring at Claudette's ass then she got the perfect idea Claudette walked to Ed and sat next to him "so Ed you like looking at my ass" Ed smiled and nodded "well my ass isn't nearly as big as her's"Claudette pointed to a bush and out came a drop dead sexy female wolf she had red fur blue eyes and long hair "this is anais she single and very lonely and her ass is big enough for you"Claudette purred.

Anais turned around and bent over and lifted her tail in the air Ed was drooling "but not really for you"Claudette said and anais walked away with a grin on her face "no maybe she is the one"Claudette said and claws came out and turned around to show Ed her ass and smiled and Ed drooled "no it's not her either"Claudette said Ed frowned.

Claws walked away "no, this girl I know is absolutely perfect for you"Claudette said grinning and Lilly walked out of the bush and turned around and started shaking her butt Ed gasped then was knocked on his back by fleet and Lilly backed up towards Ed when she got close Lilly sat down on him with his dick in her ass "my aunt Lilly's ass is perfect for you Ed".

"I must warn you I had flatulance problems when I was a pup so I may release some stress,so relax and enjoy"Lilly said.

And she wiggled her butt making Ed dick shake wildly in her Lilly lifted her head to the sky and out of nowhere Lilly farted loudly and liquid pool shot out and Ed whimpered.

* * *

Humphrey was getting ready for work and he kiss kate good bye and left then when she waited for a few minutes then she stripped naked and sat on the couch and lifted one leg up and farted.

Then she started rubbing her pussy moaning "ahh yeah" just then the front door flew open and runt and Claudette walked in with a black furred male wolf.

Kate stood up off the couch at lightning speed and looked at them with wided eyes.

"I would like you(sees kate naked)too...meet...our mom"runt said shocked.

"Uhhh,who's your friend"kate asked with her eyes darting around "this is shadow a new friend runt made"Claudette said shocked

Kate looked at shadow up and down "shadow my dear you are the first outsider to see me naked ,quite a sight isn't it"kate said with a smile.

"MOM"Claudette and runt yelled "what,you guys saw me naked it's about time one of your friends saw too"kate said.

Then kate slowly spinned "take it all in hon"kate said with her tail swishing "ugh why don't you just let him pound you into the next century"Claudette said sarcastically kate stopped twirling and looked at shadow "how old are you babe"kate asked nicely "mom i was just kidding"Claudette said panicking

"How...old...is he"kate asked again this time a little more aggressive and stern "he's 20"runt said shyly "one year younger than Claudette and stinky and one year older than runt"kate mumbled.

"Mom you're not serious you're cheating on dad"Claudette said "and you suggested it"kate pointed out.

"After i gave birth to you guys Humphrey didn't want to have sex anymore,sweetie I'm 47 years old i need cum"kate complained then she walked up to shadow and grabbed him by his shirt "and you're going fuck me hard"kate growled.

Kate dragged him into her bedroom and threw him onto the bed "tell your father about this and i will hurt you"kate growled threatened them and she closed the door.

Kate ripped shadow's clothes off him.

After a brief silence Claudette and runt ran outside and looked in their parents window and saw kate rubbing shadow's dick with her feet.

Then shadow humped kate standing up kate was bent over then the started waddling towards the window and kate plowed her face into it her nose was bent up and her eyes crossed and she was drooling they slowly slid down the window and a soft thud was heard.

* * *

Claudette and fleet was on a date with kate and Humphrey the sat on opposite sides the entire time fleet and kate could not stop staring at each other nether Claudette or Humphrey noticed.

After the date Humphrey took fleet home and kate Humphrey and Claudette went to sleep but kate didn't sleep she kept thinking about fleet so she got outta bed without waking Humphrey and quietly sneeking out of the room.

Tiptoeing pass runt ans stinky kate entered Claudette's room she found her phone and left.

She went to the bathroom and turned on her phone and entered the password given she knew her well and looked at pictures of fleet she had on her phone most of them with him naked kate looked at a pic with fleets dick and kate licked her lips and started to drool then kate looked to see if anybody was watching she dialed fleet's number after a few seconds he answered.

"Hello" he said "hey fleet"kate said

Fleet:Claudette?

Kate:no it's her mother silly.

Fleet:kate,uh what do you need.

Kate:i notice you could not stop staring at me.

Fleet: I could not help it you're so beautiful.

Kate:thank you,i also notice you sent Claudette pictures of your dick tell me did she ever suck it.

Fleet:no

Kate:Do you want it sucked

Fleet:yes oh god yes

Kate: my house tomorrow.

Fleet:I'll be cheating on Claudette

Kate:Honey it's not cheating if we're caught.

The next day Humphrey was leaving for work he kissed kate good bye and Claudette was leaving for her friend friends house.

After a few minutes kate texted fleet to come over and after a minute he came.

"Come on in"kate said seductively fleet entered and kate grabbed him and took him to Claudette's room and closed the door fleet pulled his pants down

And grabbed his stick and stroked it "oohh yeah"fleet moaned then kate engulfed it and bobbed her head up and down just then the door flew open and Claudette walked in "mom i forgot..."

Kate stopped and slowly turned her head with fleets dick still in her mouth towards Claudette who started to cry.

"Claudette"fleet whimpered "WE ARE OVER"claudette screamed Kate released his dick "claudette"kate said "get out both of you"Claudette yelled kate and fleet both left as Claudette slammed the door.

Claudette didn't talk to kate for a month the one day kate was sitting alone watching tv when runt came up to her "mom Claudette wants to see you"

Kate gulped and whimpered in fear then went upstairs to Claudette's room.

Where she was sitting in her green underwear and white t shirt she looked clam kate slowly entered "closed the door behind you" kate did it then Claudette stood up and walked towards kate who whimpered "mom i could never stay mad at you"Claudette said.

"Why don't we sit down and talk this out"Claudette said then she pushed kate onto the floor on her butt causing her to yelp she was sitting on the floor and her back was to the corner on the bed then Claudette stood over kate then turned around and pulled her panties down a little bit and lifted her shirt and shoved her butt in Kate's face until it disappered in her ass Claudette was twerking and shakin her ass while kate kicked and waived the Claudette farted loud and got off kate and pulled her panties up

Kate was dry heaving and held her nose kate then looked up to see Claudette running towards her kate yelped as Claudette landed on her doing the bronco buster Claudette's butt bounced on Kate's chest.

Kate yelped each time she hit her chest then Claudette stopped and pressed her vagina against Kate's face then started to urinate "ahhhhhhhhh"claudette sighed kate felt her face get warm and wet and Claudette got off her "now i forgive you"

* * *

The rouge wolves have just kidnapped a young wolf from the southern pack and sent a ransom note to them the young wolf was tied up in a den near by he had brown fur and dark brown eyes his name was darryl he is an omega and his father hated omegas and even though he wouldn't say it in front of him but he hated darryl as well and king knew this as a note was sent back saying "you do what ever you want to him he's already dead to us i hate him" princess stood next to king as he read it .

"Always was an asshole"she hissed "princess,make sure his stay here is more comfortable i would hate for him to be cranky all the time" princess knodded and ran to the den but stopped and wondered "how do i make someone more comfortable...i know".

(in the den)

Princess had her butt in the air and and an unknown female wolf smacked her right ass cheek making it jiggle and a l noise filled the room "yeah"princess said and stood up and walked towards darryl "your pack isn't coming for you darryl might as well get comfortable"princess said.

* * *

Meet flint the most nicest omega in all of jasper park he has burnt orange fur a white underbelly and dark brown eyes he has been this way since the day he was born he's a bit naive everyone tries to tell him they there are wolves out there that will take advantage of him and hurt him he should've listened.

He was walking through the forest when he saw a sexy looking grey furred wolf who looked like kate but had blue eyes.

"Hello"he chimed.

The female looked at him with a blank expression then smiled "hello you look familiar" "oh my name is flint" flint introduced himself.

"Oh yeah you're jasper's sweetheart the nicest omega what are you doing out here don't you know it's dangerous"the female said in a motherly tone.

Flint looked to the ground "yes I've been told there's a omega rapist out here"

"I know...I'm the rapist"the female said the last part in a serious tone flint looked up at the female in fear her friendly expression transformed in to a sinister frown.

"Please don't run you don't want me to chase you"the female warned in a frightening tone.

She took some vines a tied it around his muzzle.

"The name's sara and here's the rules, fight back you die on the spot,you do exactly what i tell when i tell you and don't worry about getting me pregnant I'm barren"sara laughed .

"Now lay down"she shouted flint whimpered but did as he was told and sara got on top of him inserted his dick in her and rocked her hips back and forth sara had her paws on flint chest sara went faster she gasped in pleasure "ahhh fuck"sara moaned closed her eyes tight sara was about to cum she threw her head back and yelled in the air.

Sara pulled from flint "up against the tree"sara commanded flint sat against the tree and sara turned around and pressed her ass against his dick until it went in "I've been practicing this"she said.

And she wiggled her ass and twerked it up and down sara closed her eyes and lifted her head up.

"Spank me"she said and he did "ow good boy"she said then flint sprayed in her then they waited until he went down then he pulled out of her.

Then she untied his muzzle "open your mouth"sara commanded and flint did and his tongue rolled out sara licked her lips and pulled flint in a kiss panting.

Sara kept her eyes open to watch him then she felt him bite her tongue really hard she yelled ow but it was muffled she tried to push him off but he wouldn't let go flint guided her to a mud puddle behind her when he finally released her she spat out blood then flint pushed her into the mud puddle and ran away.

Sara climbed out and looked at herself in horror her fur was brown and gooey she roared in fury but it was lisped "aaahh my furr you little" then she ran after him at lightning speed and she was gaining on him until 3 wolves stopped in front of her they were all males and had black furr "oh no"she lisped "hello sara still picking on defenseless omegas i see"the one in the middle growled "maybe we should show here what she's doing is wrong and cruel"the one on the right said and they began advancing towards her "no please my fur is all muddy"she pleaded but the wolves didn't understand a word she said

"I don't know what you said so..." the wolves pounced on her each taking a hole to plug while she yelled.

* * *

Claudette and stinky were going to alpha school with their mom stinky was hoping to make new friends but Claudette was hoping to see one wolf fleet.

Claudette looked around and saw him with his sister Claudette walked over to him "hey fleet"Claudette greeted with a smile fleet smiled back "hey".

"You know my mom doesn't want me to see you anymore"Claudette said in a annoyed tone "nether does my dad,yet here here we are"fleet laughed.

"Kind of exciting dating behind their backs"Claudette said.

"You wanna know how to make this more exciting"Claudette asked "what" fleet asked Claudette whispered in his ear and fleet's eyes widened and then he snickered "oh yeah that would be awesome"

"So some time later we will..."

(later)

Winston was doing an introduction about alpha school the rules the instructors names ect after a long lecture the pups were assigned separate dens the girls in one the boys in the other after waiting awhile Claudette began sneak out and so did fleet they walked towards a nice private spot near a stream the sun was just setting so they had minimal light "are you ready"fleet asked Claudette knodded and turned around and put her chest to the ground but her ass in the air she lifted her tail up and fleet mounted her and started thrusting.

"Oh it's better than what they make it out to be"Claudette exclaimed.

"Ohh yeah"fleet groaned.

Claudette was in heaven when suddenly fleet abruptly stopped "why did you stop"Claudette said turning her head only to see why fleet stopped Kate was sitting right in front of them with a very pissed off look and stinky sitting next to her smiling Claudette and fleet stood there in a awkward position and frozen in fear.

"What do you have to say for yourselves"kate asked in a clam tone but they knew she was beyond pissed "uhhhhh,it was Claudette's idea"fleet blurted out Claudette stared at him then at stinky "you told mom you little shit".

"Shut your sleezy little mouth"stinky fired back "both of you shut your mouths"kate roared causing them to silence themselves "fleet pull out of my daughter"kate growled and fleet pulled out of Claudette "now face each other"kate commanded they did as told.

"Now...break up"kate snarled Claudette looked at her mother with tears "mom no"

"Break...up"kate snarled.

"Claudette we can't see each other anymore"fleet said with his head down Claudette looked at fleet with tears running down her face "Claudette when alpha school is over you're grounded until you die,stinky take your sister to her den"kate commanded and Claudette went with stinky crying.

Kate stared at fleet with fury in her eyes "as for you if you ever come within a thousand miles of Claudette again i will rip off your dick and shove it up your nose understand"kate growled fleet knodded "get the hell outta my sight"kate growled.

* * *

Humphrey and lilly were the best friends since puphood but friend ship can turn to something more lilly began developing feelings for Humphrey and so did Humphrey felt the same way lilly knew that kate would be pissed off so they kept it secret for months until now.

Humphrey was meeting with lilly who was sitting near a tree "Humphrey i can't take this anymore i want your dick in my ass"lilly said smiling wildly Humphrey smiled "lilly language young lady".

Lilly giggled then turned around and bent over until her chest was on the ground and raised her tail up "just fuck me in the ass Humphrey" Lilly said seductively while wigging her butt.

Humphrey got hard and mounted her making each other groan Humphrey bucked his hips slowly then picked up the pace faster lilly was flopping around "yeah harder that's the stuff"lilly moaned Humphrey thrusted harder making loud slapping sounds Lilly drooled "ah ooh ugh"Humphrey groaned thrusting harder.

"Ugh lilly...gonna..cum"Humphrey groaned and he sprayed inside Lilly making lilly squeal and shutter they were panting they waited until Humphrey went down and pulled out of her Then lilly turn to Humphrey smiling with semen oozing out her ass "are you ready for the second part"

Humphrey smiled "what's the second part" lilly down at his dick and gently layed him on his back and engulfed his dick Humphrey moaned lilly bobbed her head until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat Humphrey and lilly froze and looked towards the sound and saw kate standing there with a pissed off look on her face lilly looked at kate with widened eye with Humphrey dick still in her mouth she released it and slowly began to back away kate growled "you narrow ass little" then kate charged at lilly with the speed of a cheetah and tackled her with the force of a freight train lilly and kate landed into a bush while lilly was yelling "wait no no no no aaahhhh.

* * *

Lilly and garth used to be a happily married wolves they settled down and had a beautiful pup named crystal crystal had white fur like lilly and green eyes like garth and is an alpha.

After she was born lilly and garth drifted apart garth went to alpha school with crystal and lilly stayed behind.

Rod went out for a walk while lilly spoke to kate "yeah garth and me are starting to drift apart kate i wanna get a devorce but crystal would pick sides"lilly said "i don't get why you drifted you were very much in love with each other"kate said "it started when i was pregnant he started acting different "lilly said "i think garth believes he made a mistake having sex with you"kate said "i don't see why,he made me scream his name and it was mating season"lilly said getting upset.

"Lilly please clam down look go hang out with your omega friends and we'll talk later"kate said and she walked out lilly walked out a few seconds later and went towards the omega grounds and sat down next to a tree then she spotted a silver furred male wolf sitting by himself she decided to go over and say hi she walked over and sat down next to him and introduced herself "hi I'm Lilly what's your name" he turn to look at her and saw he had silver eyes "orion" he said.

Lilly liked the name so she smiled "are you having a great day orion"lilly asked orion just knodded "mines is just horrible" orion looked at her "how so"he said lilly began to tell him everything.

(5 minutes later)

"That is why i want to divorce him"Lilly said looking at orion who nodded in understanding "wow you are such a good listener"lilly said gazing in orion's eye's and orion gazing in her's and then orion leaned closer to lilly and closed his eyes and lilly did the same and they were deep in a passionate kiss lilly quietly moaned while their long tongues wrestled their noses rubbed gently against each other then pulled away blushing "Orion I'm gonna ask you something,something that you normally wouldn't ask a person you just met"lilly said blushing.

(moments later)

Orion was fucking lilly in the ass fast and hard her chest was to the ground and her ass in the air "ohhh fuuucckkk"lilly moaned orion had his eyes closed tight

"Oh Lilly gonna cum"orion groaned and he sprayed semen inside Lilly.

Lilly twitched as her eyes crossed and she was drooling orion gave Lilly's butt a slap making her yelp and giggle but then he froze in shock as he saw a pup standing there with a disgusted look on his face orion tapped Lilly's shoulder her head was turned away from the pup as she looked up "wow hungry for more are we"lilly asked orion motioned his head towards the pup lilly turned her head towards the pup and froze in horror it was runt her nephew "aunt lilly you're cheating on uncle garth"runt asked in disbelief "uhhhh"lilly said in confusion she had no idea what to say then runt darted the other way lilly gasped "no runt i can explain"lilly exclaimed she tried to get up and run but she forgot she was tied to orion "Ow goddamn it ow ow ow"lilly yelled in pain and frustration orion tried to pulled but it only made things worse "ow orion stop pull ow"lilly screamed.

Orion and lilly were trying to navigate while tied together but it only made them look idiotic lilly wanted to go forward but went backwards "damn it"lilly shouted in anger.

* * *

In jasper city everything was perfect except if you're sneaking around with some other male wolf kate was dressed in a white tank top and black leggings kate waited until Winston eve and lilly left and then she grabbed her phone and texted someone that wasn't Humphrey she and Humphrey have been dating all through out high school and college and their still virgins kate said she wanted to wait untill she graduated high school.

Kate waited an hour and then the doorbell rang and kate opened the door and a extremely attractive scarlet furred male wolf stood in the door "hello Ashton"kate greeted seductively "may i come in my love"Ashton Ashton asked in a angelic voice which would melt any female heart.

Ashton entered and kate closed and locked the door "where do you wanna start"Ashton asked smiling kate smiled back "let's start in the bathroom".

(later in the bathroom)

Kate and Ashton were both naked their clothes were on the floor kate had glass bathtub enclosure Kate and ashton were fucking doggystyle while standing up kate had her hands against the glass while bent over and Ashton pounded her fast and hard "ahhh oooh"ashton moaned "fuck yess"kate yelled in pleasure "argh gonna cum"Ashton groaned.

Then kate pressed her face against the glass her nose bent up and her eye's shut tight as Ashton released semen in her kate stood up straight.

"Now to the bedroom"kate said.

Kate opened the door and they ran out and into Kate's bedroom kate jumped on the bed and Ashton got on top of her and aimed his missile at Kate's vagina "Ashton as soon as you break my barrier and cum inside we will no longer be virgins and i could become pregnant with your pups...don't you dare pull out give it all to me baby"kate yelled and Ashton inserted in kate and broke her barrier they waited for a moment and continued kate yelped and moaned.

Ashton was thrusting fast kate was panting hard and fast "get ready kate I'm gonna release"Ashton groaned "please do it i want your pups"kate moaned Ashton thrusted one last time and released his sperm inside her kate shuttered and moaned loudly they waited a while until Ashton pulled out and dressed up and kate dressed up to the Ashton left and kate began having a text conversation with winston.

Winston:be home in a few minutes.

Kate:ok daddy.

Winston:oh and ps you're grounded.

Kate's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

Kate:why?

Winston:for bringing a boy we don't know into our home and having sex with him i had hidden cameras install ed everywhere kate because i knew someday you'll do this.

* * *

It was pretty normal in jasper park except 1 lone omega that was sitting alone next to a tree in the western pack his name was rod he had silver fur and brown eyes he watched the other omegas play around when a brown furred female wolf sat next too him she looked like princess only she had yellow eyes and wasn't serious like princess but she was more flexible unlike princess.

"Hello rod"she greeted with a smile rod sighed "what is it kelly"

"Oh nothing i saw you sitting here thought i keep my best friend company"kelly responded with a childlike glee

"We aren't friends remember,you said you wouldn't be my friend even if it was the end of days"rod said with a hurt expression.

Kelly look at the ground then back at rod with a guilty look on her face "i am so so terribly sorry about that"kelly whimpered.

"You see i was trying to impress stinky but it turns out he has his heart set on someone else some northern girl named magril"kelly said her name in disgust.

rod nodded his head "but I'm here to make it up to you,how about you and me the moonlight howl tonight it'll be really fun"kelly said rod thought about it then said "i don't know".

"Rod i should've led with this but if you howl with me"kelly said then she leaned closer to his ear and whispered "when mating season arrives I'll have sex with you".

Rod eyes widened then he whispered back "will it be hot" kelly started fanning herself "oh yes...whoo"kelly swooned "you'll be in heat thus you'll become pregnant" "ok kelly I'll howl with you".

Later that day it was the moonlight howl everyone was there rod and kelly were walking until kate saw magril "ugh look at her she can't even talk she just whispers shit in people's ear"kelly growled rod looked at her.

"I just wanna tear her head off and feed it to her bitch brother"Kelly growled then out of nowhere rod spanked Kelly's butt making her yelp in surprise "we are here to howl not start fights"rod said in a calm voice kelly looked at him in awe "ok then I'll behave" rod nodded his head and looked away kelly looked at her ass then at rod and smiled everyone got to their spots and howled into the night.

(2 months later)

It was mating season every girl was in heat either mating with their mates or cheating on them like sweets she's married to an alpha but she's cheating on him with shakey.

Shakey was pounding sweets untill sweets mate came in and caught them in the act "oh shit"sweets mumbled.

Rod and kelly were in a den making out passionately moaning loudly kelly gently pushed rod to the ground and kept kissing they started grinding on each other hard "mmm,ahh ooohh"kelly moaned kelly inserted rod's dick in her and rod thrusted upward taking her virginity kelly rode him bucking her hips and hyperventilating rod rubbed her but which was wet "kelly are you sweating"rod "yeah...this is...giving...me...a workout"kelly said between ever bounce then rod released in her making kelly shutter and collapse on him they were tied for a while until rod pulled out of her and kelly bent over and raised her tail up then rod mounted her and started thrusting in her ass Kelly drooled and snorted "argh ugh"rod groaned "fuck faster"kelly moaned rod went faster and faster and then orgasmed rod pulled out of her. Then a red furred female wolf that looked just like daria but had jade green eyes walked in "I'm so sorry kelly i need to borrow rod for a while"she said "be careful with him Denise and return him when you're done"kelly said panting "i will,follow me rod"Denise said and rod followed her out.

* * *

Shakey has been a part of Humphrey's group since puphood never had they had a problem until now salty and candy have been married for 3 years salty is happy but candy secretly isn't she believes she made a mistake marrying him also she is in love with shakey who is single at the time.

Salty was playing with Humphrey and mooch shakey was sitting alone until candy walked up to him and whispered "i need to speak to you alone"and shakey went with her they kept walking until they weren't with in earshot and hid behind a giant bush "what's wrong"Shakey asked candy looked to the ground and back at him "i...i...need love" shakey was confused "isn't that what you married salty for" "yes but in all honesty i hate him he always shows me off making everyone jealous and another fun fact we hadn't had sex in 3 fucking years he doesn't want to get me pregnant"candy exclaimed.

"Oh"shakey said "so i need to have sex with someone and out of all the omegas i pick...you"candy said in a soft voice.

Shakey was surprised "i don't know candy salty is my friend" "he mocks you constantly about being single"candy said in a monotone shakey paused for a moment "yeah you're right screw him" he said.

And Shakey lied on his back and candy got on top of him and sat on his dick shakey gave candy's ass a slap making her giggle and started bouncing up and down unknown to them sweets followed them she sat down a listened and watching the bushes shake and moaning while smiling the whole time

"Oh yeah fuck...ugh...argh..ah ooh..I'm gonna cum...(in high pitched)yes yyyyyeeesssss aaaahhhh"

3 minutes later

Candy met up with sweet but something was off candy's fur was messed up and she for got to take a bath so the smell of sex was on her "so what's up candy"sweets asked in a playful manner Candy giggled uncontrollably then stopped "nothings up" sweets raised an eyebrow and grinned "really cause i looks like you had tons of fun...having sex with shakey" candy eyes widened "you can't deny it your fur is all messy and you reek of sex"sweets said laughing candy smiled "yes i fucked shakey and i regret nothing" "why don't you tell me all about it after you take a bath"sweets said smiling seductively.

* * *

Princess and jester have been commiting incest for a long time and they love it princess and Prince was born on the same day and jester was born a year later princess and jester first had sex in their dad's car it was the middle of the night king was asleep and so was Prince but princess and jester wasn't princess was wide awake in her her wearing a white t shirt and blue underwear and was barefoot jester had a white shirt also but he was wearing boxers princess quietly snuck outta her room and into jester's room jester sat up and smiled princess smiled back "are you ready"she whispered jester nodded yes "on here's what we are going to do we are going to fuck in the car but we are going to strip completely naked here cause it's more fun that way"princess explained in a hushed tone jester started taking his pajamas off and princess did the same jester was completely naked as he watched princess pull her underwear down and stood before jester naked jester stared at her breasts they were perfect sized princess giggled "don't worry you'll play with these now come on" princess and jester silently went to the garage princess got the car keys and unlocked the car which was a blue chevy impala 2015 and got in and locked the doors princess and jester started making out furiously rubbing their paws all over each other panting and moaning princess got on top of jester in a lapdance position jester buried his face in between princess breasts and made motorboat sounds which made made princess giggled and grinded against him then they switched to the missionary position and thrusted forward the whole car started rocking and the loud moans were muffled princess foot pressed against the Window behind them princess and jester were and jester orgasmed at the same time "ok jester that's enough for one night"princess said outta breath "ok"jester panted princess and jester got out of the car a went back to bed.

* * *

It was a normal day in the United pack and 2 trouble making omegas boys are on the prowl their names were Riley and Luke they were brothers and they all had crimson fur but different eyes riley had blue eyes and luke had green eyes.

They enjoyed jokes they spotted Reba and Janice eating berries Janice had her butt in the air Riley snuck up behind her and gave her ass a slap the sound echoed across the territory and Janice yelped and turned to face Riley with a angry look "Riley"Janice growled Reba frowned Riley chuckled "come on it's a complement" Reba growled "ever been beaten up by a girl"

"Uh no"Riley said nervously reba grinned "you have now,get him"Reba exclaimed she and Janice tackled Riley into a Bush as the Bush rustled.

Luke watched it unfold and walked away

As he was walking he ran into Humphrey "hello Humphrey" Humphrey giggled "hi Luke"Humphrey said in a seductive tone which made Luke nervous "I'm not doing anything right wanna pass the time"Humphrey asked smiling Luke blushed "come on,it'll be really fun"Humphrey encouraged while leading Luke away.

Riley slowly crawled out of the Bush with his fur messed up until Janice pounced on him and pulled him back in "we're not done with you"

* * *

Humphrey and lilly were teachers in omega school they treat their students like they are their own pups they don't favor any pups they love them equally they play games with the pups and care for them but their was one pup that stood out from them was a silent black furred pup whose name was shadow he always was shy towards everyone lilly was the first to notice this she walked over to shadow and sat down in front of him "hello sweetheart I'm lilly what's your name"lilly asked shadow just look at the ground shyly "it's ok honey I just wanna meet you"lilly uncourage him "shadow"the pup said lilly smiled "that's a very perfect name" shadow blushed and lilly giggled "aww i made you blush that's so cute" then outta nowhere shadow pulled lilly in a kiss loud sucking noises were heard as lilly just sat there her eyes widened in shock shadow broke the kiss and lilly just sat there stunned.

* * *

In omega school they teach you how to have fun the teachers are Humphrey Lilly among others everyone was having fun well almost everyone a particular female wolf hated it there because she didn't belong there her name was Kathy she has red fur and orange eyes she was an alpha and she loved it but she was caught in a compromising position with another wolf from a different pack and she was demoted to omega and she hated it.

Her current assignment was to make a new pup feel welcome the pups name was Evan lilly approached the young pup with a smile on her face "hello Evan my name is lilly and this is kathy"Lilly said pointing to Kathy "she's going to make you feel welcome"Lilly said in a cheerful tone but inside she was upset she want this because she is more friendly that Kathy is "even though she has no people skills and deserves to be exiled for being a total bitch"Lilly said under her breath but Kathy heard it because she looked at Lilly with her left eye twitching and she charged at her "What did you say!?"she yelled and she tackled Lilly and she landed on top of her "NO NO NO NOO UGH ARGH"lilly yelled as Kathy strangled her.

* * *

Lilly has been single for a while every since kate married Garth she hated kate for stealing her crush and using Humphrey to come back and neither of them felt bad about it Lilly was sitting alone until kate came over "hi lilly"kate greeted lilly just ignored her "you not still mad at me for marrying Garth are you"kate asked lilly growled "I wanted to marry him I helped that asshole howl good" "lilly for the last time it would not work besides you're too small and unappealing for him"kate said smirking lilly had her mouth open in shock for being called unappealing "how dare you" she snarled "I am just as sexy as you are I've been told by many omegas boys I'm loved by my friends because of my friendly and sweet nature so don't ever say I'm unappealing you bitch" kate just huffed away and lilly sat back down then she looked behind her a young looking black furred male wolf stood he was lanky just like lilly and was the same size as lilly.

"Shadow I...how long have you been there you know what does not matter I'm so sorry you had to see that kate just posses me off" shadow just sat next to her "I can't believe Garth married my sister and mocked me about it I thought we had something" shadow rubbed Lilly's back "I hate them both"Lilly growled but soon calmed down "thank you shadow you are such a good listener"lilly said gazing into shadow's dark brown eyes then they leaned in a locked into a passionate kiss swapping saliva and moaning their noses rubbed after a few more seconds they broke the kiss "shadow"lilly giggled as she fanned herself "Shadow you know what I want more than anything pups and I would like you to be the father if you want" shadow looked at her then smiled then nuzzled lilly and lilly nuzzled back "oh thank you but first let's see how well we do"lilly said.

2 months later after they got married mating season

Lilly and shadow were making out and lilly pushed shadow down "ok shadow this is it"then she press his sick against her nose and inhaled deeply and exhaled her eyes closed "oh yeah" then shadow got behind lilly and mounted her and thrusted softly "ooh"lilly moaned Shadow thrusted faster and harder Lilly was moaning "yeah that's it" then shadow orgasmed then he pulled out of lilly and inserted in her vagina he thrusted forward braking her barrier making her yelp "it's okay continue"she said shadow thrusted lilly was hyperventilating her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was drooling "yesss oh fuck yes

* * *

Some unknown male wolf was eating out kate's pussy Kate was in heaven her eyes were closed "fuck yes" then after a few more licks Kate orgasmed right on his face Kate giggled "sorry" then she sat up "you wanna go again"Kate asked seductively but before he could answer a female voice spoke up "are you enjoying my mate's tongue Kate" Kate looked to see a grey furred female standing a foot beside her with a smile on her face then she punched kate in the face and kate fell with a thud and yelp.

* * *

Kate and Lilly haven't really gotten along at all since puphood they always fought and shouted insults at one another now Kate has stolen Lilly's crush from her

His name was garth Kate was forced to marry him but she didn't care garth was hot and she knew Lilly liked him.

"You've gone to far,how dare you steal him from me"lilly shouted in fury Kate just stared at her "lilly he wasn't even into you and besides alpha alphas and omegas can't mate"Kate said with anger in her voice.

"So"Lilly snapped "listen to me you tiny little thing garth is with me so leave us alone and besides you can't handle his dick size"Kate said smiling at the last part she said. Lilly's eyes widened "how big is he"Lilly said with jealously in her voice "I couldn't tell when he showed me his dick"kate said smirking "but it was really long and the smell"kate said trailing away then kate closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose flaring them and slowly exhaled while moaning a little "was such a major turn on"Kate giggled lilly wanted to hit kate but knew kate could overpower her so she left.

* * *

Claudette and fleet have been dating for a few months now without any problems except Claudette's most hated enemy a red furred alpha female named Isabella Claudette caught fleet and Isabella missing and almost got into a fight with her until Humphrey broke it up. Stinky asked the girls to meet with him to settle this.

The girls were sitting in front of each other growling in kate and Humphrey den "alright girls please"stinky said they stopped growling "now to cut things short Isabella Claudette had fleet first and their are other boys here"stinky said "but none of them can make me cum 5 times in a row...like fleet can"Isabella said in a teasing manner while she smiled.

Claudette knowing full well what she meant stared at here with hate in her eyes and charged at her "you Slut"she roared and she tackled Isabella who was screamed stinky's name as she hit the ground with a thud.

The girls hit each other yelling insults at one another.

* * *

Runt and stinky visit their aunt Lilly while Kate Humphrey and Claudette were outta town Lilly divorced garth after she cought him cheating on her with candy she never spoke to him since then Lilly has a real fun activity they could do.

Lilly runt and stinky were all naked in her living room runt and stinky were mesmerized by Lilly's figure.

Lilly was a skinny girl with small breasts and a small but firm ass.

Stinky stepped up first but lilly stopped him "omegas first stinky"lilly giggled runt smirked at stinky then sat on the couch and Lilly sat on his lap and runts hard dick. Her tiny breasts was in runts face Runt had his hands on Lilly's butt "interesting fact about my ass it used to sag when i was younger"lilly said.

Then she started to bounce up and down on him Runt started panting and moaning as did lilly Lilly's hair bounced all over the place Lilly shut her eyes and bit her lip and groaned "ah aunt Lilly wait a minute"Runt groaned lilly stopped in fear she was hurting him "what's wrong"

Runt smiled "nothing's wrong aunt Lilly I just wanna please you now" lilly smiled "aww aren't you a sweetheart"Runt grabbed her ankles and feet and rested them on top of his thighs and her began thrusting up "oohhh yeah yeah yes yes"Lilly moan loudly Lilly lifted her head her eyes were crossed "OH FUCK"Lilly screamed Runt could feel the orgasm coming so did Lilly with one last thrust Lilly howled and whimpered Lilly got off of runt panting and glared at Stinky "your turn"Lilly said getting up "you're gonna fuck me in the ass"Lilly said smiled then stinky chuckled "uh no offense aunt Lilly but you don't have a ass it's pretty small" Lilly's smile faded away to a blank stare "just fuck me in the ass and I'll let that little remark pass"Lilly said as she slapped her ass and got on her paws and knees on her nice and very comfortable carpet stinky mounted her and thrusted in her Lilly groaned "fuck I'm gonna be sore after this" Stinky thrusted faster and harder making Lilly moan then after a while stinky orgasm orgasmed in Lilly Lilly moaned softly and pressed her nose on the ground. Lilly and stinky got up and all 3 of them put their clothes back on.

* * *

Humphrey and kate returned to jasper just in time to see the packs just about to fight but kate stopped it and married garth and the packs united but before the wedding Humphrey told kate how he felt about her and expressed his feelings but kate said that she never felt the same way nor would she ever and said that she just used him to get back home this hurt humphrey so he left the territory.

Its been 2 months since humphrey left and already he has found a new home the northern pack welcomed him and he had his eye on the pack leaders daughter her name is Isabella she has brown fur and green eyes Isabella loved him also they had sex twice and humphrey couldn't be any happier.

However everyone in the united pack missed him and gave kate tons of shit for breaking his heart even lilly who is furious at kate for taking garth from her kate went to find humphrey just to get everyone off her case she tracked Humphrey to the northern pack and found him sitting alone in a den "Humphrey just come back everyone bitching about you leaving"kate said in a annoyed tone humphrey just stared at her "no kate I'm happy here in fact I'm getting married to the pack leaders daughter"humphrey said in a happy tone just then Isabella came in "hello honey who's this"she asked in a friendly tone "kate this is Isabella,isabella this is kate"humphrey introduced them.

There was a long silence until Isabella spoke "wait a second,is this the girl that broke your heart"Isabella asked in a angry tone "yes yes she is"Humphrey said sadly just then Isabella snarled and charged at kate yelling"YOU BITCH".

Kate was confused and asked"what's your deal" but then screamed when Isabella slammed into her "NO NO NO HUMPHREY AAARGH"kate yelled as she hit the ground with a loud thud Isabella on top of her choking her the girls didn't hear it but when they hit the ground one of them farted kate gagged "can i please rip her head off and shove it up a dead carabu's ass"Isabella snarled Humphrey thought about it and was considered it but changed his mind "nah I'm not a murderer and neither are you dear"humphrey said in a angelic voice which calmed Isabella down "ok humphrey just get her outta here"Isabella said getting off of kate who was gasping and coughing she watched as Isabella left kate sat up "sorry about that after i told her about you she developed a deep hatred towards you" humphrey explained "ugh and her breath stinks too,fine I'll leave but i wont hear the end of it"

* * *

Stinky has been in alpha school for a day now and already made friends their were Rodney,Sally and Johnny Rodney had red fur and brown eyes sally had brown fur and green eyes and Johnny had grey fur with brown eyes.

But he also made enemies a one in particular name is josh his has tan fur and blue eyes he and stinky have been at each other since day one josh has been bragging to him that he and Kate had hardcore sex.

Stinky was sitting by himself until josh came up to him "hey stinkface,man was your mother something last night i came 4 times in her sweet pussy"josh said smiled stinky just sighed in annoyance "oh yeah she squealed like a pig"josh laughed stinky had enough and got up and left to find kate while josh still laughed stinky walked to a den hoping to find his mother inside and there she was talking to other females kate turned to see stinky "hey stinky"kate greeted "hey mom can i talk to you"stinky said glumly "sure,uh girls"kate said and the other 2 females left stinky sat in front of kate "what's wrong hon"kate asked "it's josh he won't stop saying he had sex with you"stinky said annoyed "stinky you know that's not true"kate said "well some people believe it in fact they pointed out that you had sex with 3 different male wolves in 1 day when you were alpha school"stinky cried kate drifted off at the mention of that incident 3 big powerful males pounding her into next month she thought of the smell of sex that was in the air that day made her so horny stinky looked at her strangely as kate stared at the ceiling with her tongue hanging out giggling as saliva slowly dripped down "mom"stinky yelled kate snorted loudly "oh"kate yelp as she held a paw to her mouth and nose then cleared her throat "uh let me talk to josh I'll put an end to this"kate said proudly stinky smiled and ran off "stacy"kate called and a white furred female ran in and said "yes kate" "tell josh i want to have a word with him" stacy knodded and left and after a minute josh came in "you wanted to see me" kate turned to face him "yes i did,i hear you've been telling people that you and me did the hanky panky"kate said looking at josh with a blank expression josh chuckled nervously "i..i was just joking about that".

Kate slowly knodded "uh huh,tell me something Joshua do you really believe that you could handle all this"kate asked rubbing her paws all over her body josh just said "no" "now I'm a very nice person once you get on my good side like this one time i went to visit humphrey and i got to meet his class they were all so cute anyway there was this one pup what was his name oh yeah Carmichael he gave me this beautiful little flower and as thank you i did this..."kate then turned around and twerked her ass she looked back at Joshua then shook her ass from left to right then turned her head back to the wall she face and moved her head to side to side and the rhythm of her butt but then stopped and as fast as a bullet she turned around and faced josh "but that is for the wolves who have a place in my heart the ones who don't get torn apart so I'm gonna tell you this only once knock it off"kate said sternly josh knodded and ran away jut after that stacy came in "that should scare him straight" kate smiled "uh that story you told was made up right"stacy ask then kate looked at her and smiled and laughed nervously "oh kate"stacy said in shock "he gave me a flower"kate exclaimed.

* * *

Kate has been seeing someone behind Humphrey's back it's one of her old alpha school friends his name is Spencer.

Spencer is the same size as kate and has the same fur color he's like a male version of kate and she liked that in him.

After a hard day of hunting the alphas returned with a carabu kate and spencer were behind the group "you guys continue i need to speak with spencer on an very important matter"kate said the rest of the alphas moved on kate turned to spencer "what did you want to talk about"spencer asked then kate pulled spencer in a kiss then pulled away "i love you spencer and i want to spend the rest of my life with you" spencer smiled "i feel the same way kate,but what about that omega you're with"spencer asked

"Humphrey...i never loved him i want an alpha in my life garth was too much of a meathead but you...are perfect"kate said with love in her voice.

"I don't care if anybody sees i want to fuck you right here in broad daylight"spencer said lustfully "i won't be able to get pregnant unless I'm in heat but i can't wait till mating season"kate said then kate brought their noses extremely close together and kate whispered to spencer "i want your cum to squirt out of my nose" spencer chuckled the lustfully said "yeah".

The two wolves passionately kissed each other while moaning slurping sounds filled the air Kate's eyes rolled back as she moaned.

Their tongues battled for control then outta nowhere kate snorted loud making her giggle the made out for 5 more seconds the pulled away panting.

* * *

Kate isn't the most faithful girl in the world proof she's been cheating on humphrey with multiple guys one of them was garth himself but her most famous one is a guy named silver the reason he is called that is pretty obvious kate knew silver since kindergarten long before she met humphrey which was in 1st grade kate and silver hasn't seen each other since finishing kindergarten they've gone their separate ways...until freshman year silver ran into kate.

Here's a little fact silver is the only guy she fucked twice garth and the others were a hit it and quit it thing the first time they did it was a Saturday and kate said she was going out because she got a text from silver that his parents are working late kate wore shorts and a white t shit she walked to silver's house since he lived down the street from her now kate was about to ring his door bell when she saw him in the back seat of a blue Chrysler 3000 motioning her to come here kate smiled and got in the car silver locked the doors "wow i never fucked in a Chrysler before"kate said kate was amazed about how much room the back seat was silver was already dressed for the occasion he was wearing just his underwear kate undressed herself until she was naked she threw her clothes on the front passenger seat then silver sat in the middle seat and kate sat on top on him her breast were facing him kate wrapped her arms around his neck "humphrey will never find out he's such loser"kate giggled silver chuckled kate aligned his dick with her vagina she rested her hands on his shoulders "are you ready"kate asked seductively silver smiled and kate winked at him silver then licked his lips and kate flared her nostrils and snorted loudly then silver thrusted up.

No one could hear them because the Windows were rolled up but the car itself was visibly rocking with muffled screams groans and moans fast forward 4 months later it was silver's birthday and kate invited him over for a "special present" eve Winston and lilly weren't home witch was perfect kate and silver were already naked and in Kate's bed kate was on top of silver in the cowgirl position kate bounced up and down while moan she leaned to the left and right a few times kate was panting kate looked over her shoulder to look at her ass bouncing then she turned her head back at silver and orgasmed kate panted.

The next day kate was in her room with lilly until lilly said something that shocked her "how was silver" kate looked at lilly "what" "you and silver had sex here last night" kate was stunned "how did you know" lilly smiled "we omegas talk" kate widened even more "silver is an omega" "yep i can't believe you didn't notice he was the same hight as me and he scrawny like me"lilly said gesturing to her body kate was shocked "you can have him i only fuck alphas"kate said in a disgusted tone lilly got up and left "here's another secret kate he lost his virginity long before you got to him"lilly said in a low voice caressing her breast.

* * *

Kate and humphrey were relaxing at the beach today well Humphrey wasn't relaxing in truth he was just waiting for someone humphrey and kate have been a on and off couple they always brake up but they end up back together again everyone is getting tired of it humphrey was wearing blue swim trunks and kate had sunglasses and was wearing a beige bikini and thong.

Humphrey just sat there while kate lied on her back "you know you could at least pretend that you're enjoying yourself"kate said annoyed that humphrey was moping "you mean like our first time"humphrey said sarcastically kate sat up slightly and lifted up her sunglasses and looked at humphrey with a "what did you say to me"face Humphrey turned to her and whispered "yeah i said it" kate groaned and put the sunglasses back on and layed back "don't start with me humphrey I'm in too much of a good mood"kate scolded humphrey huffed and looked at another girls ass she had a tattoo of a kiss mark humphrey smiled then looked at the water it has been a few hours and the sun beginning to set a little bit so the sky was orange but it was still bright and their was like 10 people at the beach kate was still wide a wake smiling Humphrey rolled his eye then his phone vibrated Humphrey grabbed his phone and looked at it he got a text it read "I'm here baby ditch kate and let's have some fun" Humphrey looked behind him and he saw a white furred female she was wearing a t shirt some shorts and flip flops and she was standing by a 2017 white camaro and she was waving at humphrey and blew him a kiss Humphrey smiled then looked at kate and smiled "kate..." kate responded without looking at him "hmm"? "I'm breaking up with you"Humphrey said bluntly and he got up walked towards the girl kate took off her sunglasses and sat up with a shocked and confused expression on her face "wha...Humphrey"kate yelled as he kept walking then she saw the girl "wait,your leaving me for Courtney"kate asked angry humphrey looked back "yep" Courtney smiled as humphrey got in her car and Courtney gave kate the middle finger which made kate gasp then the drove off leaving alone she turned back towards the water with a shocked look on her face then she scoffed "whatever" then she saw someone familiar he had burnt orange fur and green swim trunks "Flint"kate called out flint was one of Lilly's friends but kate knew him too flint looked and waved at kate kate got up and walked over to him and sat down next to him "hey what are you doing here"kate asked in a friendly tone "just uh i was bored i say what happened I'm very sorry"flint said in a sympathetic tone kate just shrugged her shoulders "eh he was a loser anyways,hey wanna help me get back at him"kate asked in mischievous tone flint smiled "okay what did you have in mind" kate didn't say anything she just smiled devilishly.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Kate's nose was bent up while she was being pressed against the glass of her shower as was her boobs kate brought flint home and proceeded to have angry revenge sex with him and video camera was place in front of the shower and the bathroom door was closed and locked flint pounded kate.

Kate pressed her cheek against the glass and moaned "ow ow ow ow fuck" flint thrusted faster and harder untill he came inside her kate groaned as her eye twitched and she farted then kate started to slide down the glass taking flint with her.

* * *

The omega pack it was formed centuries ago they are basically omega wolves who can hunt but keep the peace they also hate the united pack for allowing omegas and alphas to mate kate and garth and all the alphas in the united pack came to confront them and tell them that alphas aren't as bad as they think.

Things escalated badly when kate said something that offended the pack leader (who's name we'll get to in a minute) and kate ended up getting punched in the eye.

The pack leader was a female who's name is Chloe she had red fur and brown eyes she also has the same hairstyle as kate she wasn't that old but she is old enough to be a mother herself think like this if she was human she would be 29 or 30.

She was a very friendly wolf to be around she knows the names of every wolf in her pack young and old.

Chloe was sitting down enjoying the day when a wolf came up to chole and whispered something in her ear and chole followed him deep in to the forest they were in the northwestern part of jasper they ran for about an hour until they stopped in front of 3 other wolves 2 of them was from the pack the other was someone new.

Chloe looked at the wolf who was sitting down "we saw some humans dropped him off here"the male standing next to Chloe said the unknown wolf was male had jet black fur and yellow eyes he looked young too young for chloe's liking (about 17 or 16 in human years) Chloe sat in front of the wolf and smiled "hello my name is Chloe what's yours" the wolf looked at chloe and said "shadow"in a soft voice Chloe knodded "Shadow,that's a very appropriate for you,tell me what pack are you from"chloe asked shadow just looked at the ground Chloe just looked at him and gave a sympathetic look "hmm not much of a talker huh,that's fine come with us" and Chloe stood up and the wolf stood up Chloe could see that he is a little shorter than her chole was about to walk when shadow said something in a soft tone "Voyageur pack" Chloe stopped and turned around and looked at shadow in confusion "I'm sorry" shadow said it again and Chloe's eyes widened "the Voyageur pack in the United states yes" shadow knodded Chloe whispered wow then continued walking "I've heard about you guys you're the biggest pack in Minnesota, the only pack in Minnesota"Chloe said after walking in silence for a hour chloe walked to the pack and into a den "I'll take it from here guys"chloe said to the 3 wolves who left chole entered the den and sat in front of him and said in a motherly tone "they said the humans dropped you here,so i can only speculate that you were tranquilized and brought here against your will that's what happened" shadow sadly knodded his head Chloe then added "the voyageur pack is really large...you never fitted in did you no one noticed you" shadow sadly shook his head no.

Chloe looked at shadow with sympathy "one more question:what about your parents surely they loved you" shadow whimpered and he replied in a soft voice "my mom died giving birth to me and my father abandoned me" Chloe rubbed shadow's shoulder "oh you poor thing well your welcome to live here"Chloe said in a cheerful tone shadow looked at chloe and smiled then a wolf came in and whispered something in Chloe's ear making her growl in frustration then she look at shadow with a sad smile "unfortunately i can't show you around because something very irritating cam up but i know who can"Chloe stepped out of the den and yelled at the top of her lungs "Daisy".

Elsewhere

Within the pack territory 2 girls were making out one female who had long hair with a daisy in it was standing over the 2th second female who had grey fur the 1st female was leaning down and making out with the girl under her they swapped saliva.

"Daisy" the 1st female groaned and pulled away and dashed towards the sound leaving the second girl alone.

After a minute the female reached the den and shadow got a good look at her she was cute she had beige fur long hair with teal eyes she was a little shorter than Chloe she looked about shadow's age.

The female looked at chloe with annoyance "i was busy Chloe" Chloe scoffed "yeah you're always busy sleeping with every male and female in the whole damn pack" the female snorted "i only slept with 3 wolves it's not like I'm dating the whole fucking pack"the female looked at shadow who smiled at her and the female looked at shadow with interest "and who might this handsome devil be"

Chloe cleared her throat and spoke "this is Shadow our new pack member from the voyageur pack he doesn't talk much" shadow waved "shadow this is daisy she's...my little sister"Chloe said with disgust "don't say it like that I'm her little sister"daisy exclaimed happily Chloe rolled her eyes shadow stood up and daisy walked up to him and began circling him shadow shadow wasn't muscular like an alpha.

"hmm are you an omega"daisy asked shadow knodded his head daisy chuckled "that explains your scrawny figure,that's actually attractive here" shadow gave her a look that said really "oh yeah I'm drooling already"daisy said as she winked at him seductively daisy went back towards his butt "I'm bisexual by the way"daisy said as she stared at shadow's ass then touched and squeezed it"you know for a male you have a nice firm ass"daisy said as she slapped shadow's butt Chloe rolled her eyes and whispered "oh my god" daisy buried her entire nose and face into shadow's butt and inhaled shadow was blushing and chloe eyes widened.

Daisy pulled her face outta shadow's butt and shuttered daisy then stood up on her hind legs and mounted shadow and started humping him "oh yeah..ugh yeah yeah"Daisy moaned Chloe's mouth hung opened and shadow blushed daisy panted as her hair bounced Chloe slapped daisy's ass in anger and disgust "will you cut that out"chloe scolded daisy got off him and looked at chloe annoyed "chloe what the hell" "look you little sex hungry deviant i want you to show shadow around,can you do that without trying to molest him"chloe asking in annoyance "yes chloe"daisy said "now i have to go punch kate in the face...again"chloe growled and left daisy turned to shadow "well let's get started".

An hour later

"Well that's the whole territory" daisy said with glee then outta nowhere a grey furred female walked up to daisy "there you are I've been looking for you"the girl said in anger daisy chuckled nervously "hi kathy" "why did you leave like that and who is this"Kathy said looking at shadow "this is Shadow he's our new pack member"daisy smiled nervously kathy looked at shadow for a moment then back at daisy "daisy if you wanted to have a threesome you could've told me"kathy said with a straight face daisy gasped loudly and shadow's eyes widened "kathy"daisy exclaimed in shock.

Kathy looked at daisy "don't pretend you haven't thought of it" shadow blushed daisy looked between kathy and daisy "uh Kathy how about we get started on fucking each other heh...in the bushes"daisy said guiding kathy towards the bushes kathy yelled over her shoulder "hey you wanna come watch we would love to have an audience" shadow blushed and daisy chuckled "he's so cute when he blushes"daisy said and they disappear into the bushes shadow just sat there until a few seconds later daisy poked her head out and motioned for shadow to follow which he did has he followed them into the bushes the girls giggled.

Meanwhile

Kate came back to confront Chloe however she was alone and as was chloe "what do you want kate"chloe asked annoyed kate looked at chloe with her eye completely healed up "i just wanna talk and apologize for what i said before i was completely out of line"kate said chloe's expression remained unchanged "but i was kinda right,i mean the boys you dated were just your sisters leftover playdates" chloe growled she hated being reminded that one of the males of her pack that he dated had sex with daisy chloe was disgusted when she found out chloe charged at kate and tackled her making her hit the ground hard Chloe was between her legs so kate couldn't kick her off chloe hit kate over and over.

* * *

The west and eastern pack was no longer united and the alpha and omega can't mate law...is permanently back on.

Kate cheated on humphrey with multiple alphas and didn't regret it garth dumped lilly in front of everyone kate also said that she never loved humphrey and that all omegas were the scum of the earth kate thinks that she will get away with this but she is mistaken.

It is night time in jasper and kate was walking back to her den when she saw a lone omega staring at her with a scowl on his face kate growled "what do you want omega..huh" she yelled walking towards him then she stopped when she saw another one kate laughed "i can take both of you mother...oh"kate stopped mid sentience when 5 wolves came from the shadows then 5 more "whoa...ok ohhkay now"kate said backing away at the site they just kept coming by Kate's count there was a total of 10 omegas kate looked left and right she actually was a little nervous but she realized they were only omegas "that's it,i've beaten bigger groups than than this"kate said while getting in a fighting stance "no you haven't"said a female voice kate recognized the voice the lilly came out "lilly what is this"kate angrily asked lilly just smiled "oh nothing just a little...omega revenge"lilly growled the omegas advanced on kate and kate backed away and into her den.

Lilly was in front of the group kate looked behind her and saw the wall there was no way out "oh shit"kate whispered "Humphrey asked us to do this"lilly said kate gulped "he..did" lilly nodded "he also said that the males get to "have fun" with you"lilly said kate knew what that meant Kate's butt hit the wall and she looked at the omegas their eyes full of hate "we agreed to do this unless..."lilly said kate gulped "unless what" lilly smiled "unless i get first dibs then lilly pinned kate against the wall and their nose touch kate eye's widened in terror as the rest of the omegas male and female all advanced on her kate and lilly slid down the wall and hit the ground the omegas formed a crowd around them lilly was sitting on kate's stomach 2 males sat on either side of her and started jacking off lilly held kate down and after a few minutes the males orgasmed all over Kate's face most of the semen went into kate nose "ahh it's in my nose"kate exclaimed then Kate's eyes widened as she felt someone enter in her pussy lilly scoffed and got off lilly and more omegas took her place kate was groaning and gagging.

Lilly looked back and saw omegas on top of kat her legs were in the air twitching as kate groaned in agony lilly shook her head kate got what she deserved.

* * *

The sun hit kate in the eyes kate slowly opened her eyes and got up she yawned and did a yoga stretch and cracked her stiff back.

Kate snorted and rubbed her nose with her paw and snorted loudly again and looked around the den it was empty she and humphrey got a divorce and he took runt stinky and Claudette with him but she didn't care.

Kate scoffed "I'm glad they are gone they were holding me back" kate walked out of her den then one of her alpha school friends and hunting teammate approached her he had beige fur and a white underbelly and had brown eyes his name is Ford.

"Hey kate"Ford greeted with a cheerful smile kate smiled back "hi ford" ford cleared "uh kate i..i know you only like me as a friend but since you are no longer with that loser omega...you think maybe we can fuck..as friends"ford asked nervously afraid kate would yell at him kate tilted her head to the side and looked up "hmmmm"she said then she looked back at Ford "I'll think about it now come on we got alpha duties"Kate said.

Kate and ford patrolled the territory ford had been Kate's partner for a month ever since garth ran away after discovering lilly wanted pups.

Kate looked around and looked at ford "Ford...what would you do to me if you and me were having sex..right...now"kate asked with a sly smile "well firstly...I'd enter in you and I'd make your toes curl"ford said with a smile kate smiled and nodded "okay i would enjoy that what else" "and i would make your nostrils flare" ford said kate giggle "very kinky" "what would you do"ford asked "i would suck your dick and make you cum all over my face and body"kate said as ford nodded "nice"he said and kate stopped in front of ford "meet me at my den tonight"kate said and continued walking ford smiled

Later that evening

It was nighttime and kate was in her den waiting for ford kate was tapping her foot and then stood up excitedly as ford walked in the den and looked at kate smiled sheepishly kate motioned for him to come in then she layed down and spread her legs "go ahead..curl my toes"kate said seductively ford pounced on kate making her laugh.

A few moments later kate and ford orgasmed and kate squealed and her toes curled ford

* * *

The southern pack is a brutal place full of bloodthirsty murderous molesting wolf both male and female they hate the united pack and the northern pack the pack leader was a female who's name is Annabelle she looks exactly like kate and has the same fur but her hair is longer and she is a bit bigger and a little bit muscular and her eyes are yellow Annabelle is very short tempered she is very easy to anger she also has a good side so it's best to stay on that.

Annabelle has a right hand she wolf who's name is Shannon she looks exactly like princess except she has red fur and brown eyes also she was much bigger.

Annabelle was sitting outside with Shannon when a scrawny looking black and white furred young male wolf came running out of the bushes and stopped in front of them panting Annabelle looked at Shannon then back at the male then she got up "who are you"she asked firmly the male panted "oreo" Annabelle chuckled a little "i gotta admit that a really cute name"she said Shannon nodded oreo panted softly then said "thanks" Annabelle expression turned sternly "and what are you doing here..oreo"she asked "the northern pack is fighting the united pack a full blown war i ran away"oreo said looking at Annabelle "and which pack are you from"Annabelle asked "northern"oreo said Annabelle looked at Shannon then back at oreo "do you know where you are right now"Annabelle asked with the scowl still on her face oreo looked around and saw some females walking by staring at him licking their lips and looked at Annabelle really closely and then at Shannon and he gulped frightened "the...southern pack"oreo whimpered Shannon nodded and a smile slowly formed on Annabelle's face as she and Shannon walked towards oreo "that's right...and do you know what we do to wolves that wonder into our territory"Annabelle asked oreo chuckled nervously "don't worry I'm not staying I'm just passing through so I'll be leaving now"oreo said as he walked between Annabelle and Shannon but Shannon walked in front of oreo making him stop and Annabelle chuckled "no you're not"she said as she turned around and walked behind oreo "what rank are you"Shannon asked "omega"oreo whimpered Annabelle laughed "that's great...your too weak to fight back" then she bit oreo's tail making him yelp as she dragged him into the den with Shannon following Annabelle let go of oreo's tail and turned to Shannon "me first"and she got on top of oreo Annabelle looked at oreo and chuckled "just a fair warning me and Shannon are pretty big girls so this is gonna hurt"Annabelle said "a lot"Shannon finished and Annabelle bounced on oreo Annabelle was heavy oreo whimpered as Annabelle grunted "oohh ahh"Annabelle moaned Annabelle bounced for a good minute until oreo orgasmed Annabelle shuttered and she got off him and Shannon quickly replaced her Annabelle rubbed Shannon's back "he's all yours"she said as Annabelle got up and walked out Shannon looked at oreo then she layed on top of him and she aligned his dick with her vagina and thrusted her hips extremely fast shannon panted into oreo's neck she closed her eyes tight and pressed her nose against his cheek then she stopped and she pushed her upper body up and she reared her hips back and slammed it into oreo's crotch she did this over and over slowly humping oreo their hips mad loud slapping noises "(slap)Ahh(slap)ooh(slap)gah(slap)heh heh"Shannon chuckled at the end and they both orgasmed Shannon's toes curled and her eyes rolled back as she groaned "ahhhhh"Shannon collapsed on oreo Annabelle walked in and looked at oreo "you are Shannon's little sex toy now and don't bother running away because she will find you"Annabelle said and walked away Shannon stood over oreo with semen leaking from her vagina as she stared at oreo with a creepy smile on her face and oreo gulped.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday in jasper city it was boring nothing to do humphrey was watching a plasma screen tv with shakey except something was off he was wearing girls underwear that's because humphrey is gay has been all his life shakey is his roommate humphrey was a little bit muscular and has 3 tattoos one on his arm and 2 on his butt the one on his arm says i ❤ boys and the one on his left ass cheek has his phone number with the caption "call me" the other cheek has a giant rose tattoo that went from his butt cheek half way down his the side of his thigh.

Shakey was wearing a t shirt and boxers Humphrey has his arm around Shakey's shoulder then stood up and took off the panties and sat back down shakey looked away blushing humphrey smiled "i saw you naked once thought it would be fair if you saw my naked body" then Humphrey stood up and ran his hands down his body "my sexy alluring naked body" then Humphrey turned around and starting shaking his ass humphrey looked back at his jiggling ass and squatted and put his hands on his knees and popped his ass at shakey then he sat back down shakey looked away blushing humphrey played with shakey's ear in a seductive manner "you wanna fuck me shakey don't you"Humphrey asked in a teasing manner Then shakey turned to him smiling "so badly" Humphrey stood up smiling "bedroom..now"then he raced up the stairs with shakey following then they stopped at the door and shakey stripped naked and dropped his his shirt and boxers and went in the room and closed the door leaving his clothes in the hallway.

IN THE BEDROOM

Humphrey and shakey were passionately kissing and got on the bed then Humphrey got on his hands and knees and shakey mounted him and thrusted humphrey's butt was in the air and his face was in the bed they both were panting heavily and groaning "ha"Humphrey moaned then shakey started pounding him hard Humphrey exclaimed and grunted and groaned shakey panted softly and the orgasmed in humphrey making is toes curl and they both shuttered and shakey pulled out of Humphrey "alright..my.. turn"humphrey said a little out of breath they switched places and humphrey got on one knee and mounted shakey and thrusted humphrey grunted and groaned while rubbing shakey's back "ooohh"humphrey groaned then he went faster and harder panting heavily then he orgasmed in shakey then they both collapsed with humphrey still on top panting "awesome"Humphrey said.

* * *

Lilly skipped into her house which is 2 stories tall and shakey walked in with her she is actually dating garth shakey is actually her partner on the side he doesn't know about lilly cheating.

Lilly was wearing a dress with leggings and shakey was wearing a avengers shirt and blue pants "you know no one is home but us you wanna have some fun"shakey smiled and slapped her ass making lilly giggle and run up the stairs with shakey giving chase they went into lilly's bedroom and closed the door.

A few moments later

Kate was coming home from her date with lyle she dumped humphrey for him kate put her keys down then she heard giggling kate tip toed up stairs and stopped in front of Lilly's bedroom kate slowly opened the door just a little bit and peaked inside shakey and lilly were having rough sex shakey was on top of lilly her blanket was covering part of them and their feet were hanging off the bed their clothes were scattered everywhere shakey was thrusting into lilly both of them were moaning,groaning and grunting.

"Ow..god...ahh...fuck...harder shakey"lilly exclaimed kate slowly and quietly closed the door she put a hand to her mouth in shock "omg"she whispered.

"Oh my god shakey we are going to brake my bed"lilly exclaimed laughing kate giggled quietly "whoopsy daisy"lilly said in high pitched kate put a paw to her mouth again to keep her from laughing out loud.

* * *

As big a space as the omega pack was there wasn't that much wolves there was like 20 wolves in that pack alone so Chloe felt like it's time to expand so she set out to find some omegas at first she found some lone wolves who happened to be omegas but she started going to packs and taking the omegas who in inhabit them.

Next pack she went to was the united pack and made a speech which inspired the omegas half the omegas in the pack went with her including lilly,shakey,mooch,salty,sweets and candy and reba and janice only humphrey remained although Chloe won't give up in fact she has taken a romantic interest in Humphrey.

Humphrey woke up to kate angrily mumbling "traitorous peaces of..." Humphrey knew what she was mumbling about she Hasn't been the same since lilly and the omegas left she has been more hostile and she started to become abusive it was starting to scare Humphrey.

Humphrey got up and walked towards the entrance "uh kate honey"Humphrey called nervously kate looked at humphrey with anger "what"she snarled Humphrey gulped "I'm going out" kate only huffed "fine,whatever" before turning away from him and humphrey left.

Humphrey wandered around for a few hours before spotting chloe a few feet from him "you"humphrey exclaimed in shock chole smiled shyly "hi..uh..Humphrey is it"chole asked Humphrey backed away "what are you doing here" chole stepped closer "i came to talk to you about leaving this hell"chole looked around with disgust.

"No my loyalties are to kate,alphas aren't as bad as you think"humphrey argued Chloe frowned and replied "that's not what your friend lilly told me" humphrey was confused "what do you mean" "she told me about how someone named garth used to abuse her"chloe said "what lilly never mentioned this before"humphrey said in confusion "garth threaten to kill her"chole said with venom in her voice Humphrey just sat there speechless "oh".

Then chloe looked at humphrey with sympathy "Humphrey why are you still with kate" Humphrey just shrugged "because I'm loyal" Chloe frowned "she is not the one for you...not anymore" "she is...she is still the girl i fell in love with"humphrey argued.

"She abuses you"

"She's just going though things you did take her sister away"

"I saved lilly and all the omegas in that hell hole you call a pack"

"I love kate and...even though it may not look like it she love me too"

Chloe giggled and then laughed loudly the sighed "oh..loyalty a valuable trait i value most in a best friend or boyfriend"Chloe said humphrey was confused.

"Chloe what are you trying to say" Chloe cleared her throat and spoke "i want you to be my mate humphrey"

"Chloe i told you"

"I really don't give a pig's ass"chloe said as she walked towards Humphrey she pushed him to the ground and stood over him "maybe this will change your mind" and chloe kissed him deeply Humphrey was shocked at first but then he accepted the kiss the Chloe broke the kiss and moved down towards Humphrey dick and she engulfed it humphrey shuttered.

45 MINUTES LATER

Chloe layed beside humphrey panting "oh god humphrey you're an animal"Chloe said laughing then Humphrey got up and began walking away chloe was confused "wha...where are you going"

"Just stay right there i have to do something"Humphrey said.

Humphrey kept walking until he reached kate kate looked at Humphrey and saw his fur was all messed up "what the hell happened to you"

Humphrey gulped then said "I'm leaving you kate" kate stood straight up and looked at humphrey with a confused pissed off expression "WHAT WHY"kate yelled in anger Humphrey gulped "you changed kate" this upset her even more "i have not"she snapped "you're constantly yelling at other wolves besides me" kate snorted "because some alphas need to go back to alpha school".

Humphrey looked at kate "need i mention what you said to Leslie" kate snarled"she walks around here acting like she has the biggest ass in the pack hello mines bigger".

Humphrey cleared his throat

"Ok kate,1:it's not that big and 2:you have changed kate this is not working out it's over"Humphrey said as kate growled "don't you dare walk out on me" humphrey looked at kate with a smile "oh yeah this it me walking out" Humphrey walked out of the den kate just stood there with a look of shock on her face "FINE LEAVE THEN...I CHEATED ON YOU ANYWAYS WITH ALL THE MALES IN THIS PACK AND GUESS WHAT THEY ARE ALL BIGGER THAN YOU"kate screamed in anger.

Then out of nowhere a random male voice spoke "i wouldn't stick my thing in you even if you were the only girl here" kate looked to the direction of the voice "UGH YOU SHUT THE HELL UP"kate yelled back then another voice "me neither" then another "it was only one time kate" kate recognized the voice "Ryan"kate said "but you enjoyed it right"kate asked hopefully ryan was on her side "well...i kinda enjoyed it"ryan said kate looked a bit hurt by that "kinda what do you mean kinda"kate asked offended "to be honest kate you are totally lame in the sack" kate gasped loudly and the whole pack erupt with laugher

* * *

Kate was extremely livid Humphrey left her for chloe kate grumbled at the thought of Humphrey fucking chloe and having pups together.

"Fucking mate stealing bitch"kate snarled

"Talking to yourself kate"

Kate turned to see lyle standing a foot from her kate scoffed "no"

"Yeah you were" "what do you want lyle"

Lyle just smiled "nothing just visiting" then lyle turned to walk away "W..wait"kate called out lyle stopped and looked back kate stood up "as you know i have mated with 80% of the males in this pack some of them married"kate stated lyle nodded "and...you and me have mated once...did you enjoy it"kate asked in a nervous tone lyle turned to face her "did i enjoy it"

"Yes...I've had the males i fucked come up to me and tell me that i am the worst person to have sex with in history"kate said in a hurt and upset tone lyle just stared at her "honest opinion"

"Yes i really need at least 1 person on my side" lyle looked at kate square in the eye "i enjoyed it" kate looked at lyle "you're just saying that"

"No if you wanted i would pound you over and over again" kate could her the sincerity in his voice he meant it.

"Wow you liked it"kate said smiling lyle nodded "do you wanna go another round"

MOMENTS LATER

The side of Kate's face was pressed against the ground as her ass was in the air and lyle was humping her lyle grunted and groaned as he orgasmed in her kate groaned and drooled.

* * *

Kate was super pissed off Humphrey divorced her and took runt stinky and Claudette with him Kate lived alone in a house she wanted to see her kids but Humphrey would not let her but kate was not the type of girl who takes no for an answer.

Kate drove to her son stinky and Claudette school runt went to a middle school school was over and the kids were coming out Claudette was walking with fleet the boy she is seeing and got in his car and drove off stinky was walking pass "stinky"kate called stinky looked "mom" "come in,hon" stinky got into the care and she drove away it took 1 minute to get to her house stinky was very nervous kate was not to see him or runt and Claudette.

"Mom it's great to see you but dad made it clear that you really can't see us"

Kate snarled "i don't care stinky okay i...you are my son i gave birth to you i can see you anytime i want...now sit down"

Stinky sat down on the couch and kate rubbed her eyes "now...how are things at home" stinky just replied "normal"

"Really,i see Claudette is dating fleet" "yes mom behind dad's back he doesn't approve of fleet" kate scoffed "neither do i went to kindergarten and middle school with his father nars,anywho um is your father seeing anyone"

Stinky winced "well..." this upset kate "who is he seeing" stinky didn't say anything "if you don't answer in the next 4 seconds i will embarrass you in front of everyone we know" kate growled.

Stinky gulped "aunt lilly" kate gasped in anger "MY SISTER...MY FUCKING SISTER"

"Mom please clam down" kate snarled "don't you tell me to calm down" kate was seething with rage so stinky slowly backed away to the door kate stopped seething and spoke with a firm tone "and just where do you think you're going"

"Uh..home" kate turned to face stinky "no...you are not going home at least not yet,first you know Ed"

"Yeah...why" "i need you to invite him over" stinky was confused "why" "Just do what i ask"

Stinky called ed and asked him to come to his mom's house ed lives 5 houses down from kate.

Stinky sighed "he's on his way" then his eye's widened kate was striping "mom what are you doing" kate ignored him and continued striping.

Kate was fully naked and she went to the front door and stood in front of it "you live right around the corner from me stinky you can go now the back door is that way"

"Mom think about what you are about to do you could go to jail" kate looked at stinky "only if you tell on me...will you" stinky paused and hung his head in shame "no" kate turned back to the door "i don't have to worry about ed saying anything he finds me attractive and has wet dreams about me" "how do you know" "he told me" just then the doorbell rang "out now"kate ordered stinky ran out the back door and kate opened the door ed was about to say something until he saw kate he immediately got a boner kate grabbed him by the shirt and spoke in a seductive tone "come here you" and she pulled him in and closed the door.

Stinky came from behind the house and was about to walk home when kate slammed into the window and slowly slid down.

* * *

It was the night of the moonlight howl and kate was going to meet garth,kate and lilly were walking along looking for him "do you see garth"lilly asked "I'm don't even know what he look like but I'll know.."kate looked to see a extremely handsome red fur wolf standing on top of the rock kate and lilly stared at him in awe "...when i see him"kate was mesmerized by the wolf kate look to lilly who was drooling at the sight of garth kate frowned "lilly,he's mine..."then lilly responded "uh huh"in a hypnotized tone "get lost...tiny ass" kate bumped lilly really hard with her hip "AHHH..ugh...ow" garth turn to look at kate and jumped down "you must be kate" kate nodded "yes i am" "found the perfect spot for us" and as they both left lilly's butt was in the air as she was left alone face first into the dirt just then a black and white male omega wolf who was about as scrawny as lilly was approached her "are you ok lilly"he asked "do i look ok to you"lilly snapped the wolf whimpered "I'm..I'm sorry..i just wanted to see if.." lilly felt extremely bad for yelling at him she got up and pulled him into a hug"oh..oreo I'm so sorry i snapped at you sweetie,kate just pisses me off sometimes"lilly said with a gentle tone oreo just nuzzled her "it's okay you're still my best friend ever" Lilly smiled then looked at him "hey,how about i make it up to you" then lilly rubbed noses with oreo and whispered "follow me" lilly and oreo went to a den that was oreo "so are you ready" Oreo just smiled "actually lilly i think i should please you,to make you feel better about tonight" lilly placed her paw to her heart "oh you're such a sweetheart oreo"lilly said in a playful tone oreo gave lilly a kiss on the lips then both of her cheeks then her neck she softly moaned as he slowly made his way down closer and closer to her pussy then he got to the good part he began licking her vagina making lilly shutter lilly's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her nostrils flared lilly placed her paw to the back of his head "please don't stop"she spoke softly oreo gently placed his paw on her back and rubbed lilly was drooling and had this stupid grin on her face then she collapsed.

After the moonlight howl kate and garth were talking "that was amazing garth I'm hoping we would be a happy couple" garth smiled and they parted ways while kate was walking towards the den when she saw lilly walking up the slope with her fur all messed up "lilly"kate called lilly tuned to look at her "what happened to your fur" lilly just looked at kate then said "Good night kakate

* * *

Princess was looking for her brother prince it was a lazy Saturday and princess lived in a mansion princess found prince watching tv and entered his room then closed the door princess approached him without looking he said "what is it sister" princess just sat on his bed "i want you to fuck me" prince looked at her then back at the tv "i don't bang girls who have been there and done that" princess frowned "i wasn't giving you a choice but i will now,either you pound me now or i tell dad you took his brand new car out" prince looked at princess nervously "you wouldn't" princess smiled "oh yes i would sweetie" prince stood up and princess placed her hands on his shoulders "okay now lets get started" just then prince grabbed princess and dragged her towards the window and drove it into the window it wasn't hard enough to brake or crack or cause princess injury the side of princess face was pressed against the glass and prince prince unbuckled his pants "oh the rough stuff huh i like it" princess said then he pulled down the leggings she was wearing and blue underwear and entered in her then he yanked her away from the window and towards the bed "huh...woah...argh"princess yelled as princess slammed her face first into the bed and started humping her "fuck...this is better than imaged" then prince yanked her off the bed and they went to the living room and bent her over the glass table and fucked her some more princess was hyperventilating "ooh...ow ow ow ow ow ow".

Prince grunted "get ready I'm gonna..."

Princess felt it squirt inside her as she pressed her nose against the glass table and whimper "there...happy now sis"Prince asked annoyed princess chuckled "yes".

* * *

Kate was looking for a very special wolf a mighty alpha who is able to take down bears and humans without getting one scratch this wolf name is Talon why because he has navy blue fur a white underbelly and black stripes on his sides he also isn't a very nice guy.

Kate was wondering around to wolves supposed territory until she spotted princess "what are you doing here"kate asked annoyed princess chuckled "looking for talon the same as you my father would want such a wolf in his ranks" kate snarled "not gonna happen because I'm gonna find him first" then she spotted him going in a cave "bingo"kate said smiling as she entered the den and saw him about to take a freshly killed carabu "excuse me" talon turned to her with a stern expression which unnerved kate "this isn't how a wolf like you should live if you come with me i can take to a better home"kate said talon scoffed and growled before walking away from kate which angered her "hey don't walk away from me" talon dropped the carabu and looked at kate with sadistic smile " i strongly suggest you leave this place...immediately" then he left taking the caribu with him kate stood there "why"she asked then she heard heavy breathing behind her and turned to see a angry bear "shit"kate whispered the bear pounced on her and pinned her down kate gulped but tried to act tough "you think this is the first time i fought a bear bring it on hairball" the bear growled the smiled devilishly kate was confused on why he was smiling but then it hit and she struggled "god..no no no..PLEASE NO" the bear opened his mouth and put it close to kate's nose and exhaled unleashing really bad bear breath on kate kate nearly vomited as her legs twiched.

Talon continued walking but was stopped by princess "lets just wait a second and talk this over" talon dropped the carabu and looked at princess "a big powerful alpha like you surely must get lonely out here" princess looked at the carcus "let's continue this over dinner just us no one else..what do you think" talon just stared at princess and then continued walking princess was getting impatient "if that isn't enough we can have sex afterwards...i mean sex on the first night that's romantic" talon turned to her with a smile then continued walking "you're kinda giving me mixed signals here"princess chuckled they arrived to a den and they sat down "i take it you accept my date offer...sweet"princess said smiling.

A hour later

Princess was pressed against the den wall as talon pounded her ass princess moaned loudly as talon cummed in her and they layed beside each other "thanks for joining my team you're gonna love it"

Meanwhile

Kate was stumbling home with her fur messed up "god...humphrey was right their breath do stink"

* * *

Princess has found the perfect mate he has dark brown fur and dark brown eyes his name was Flint.

Flint was practically a male version of princess they've dated for about 7 months until flint asked princess to marry him and they've been married for a full year.

It was night time in jasper and princess and flint was about to do something very special princess and flint wanted to wait until they got married to do this.

Princess and flint lives in a mansion btw

Princess and flint walked into the awesome bedroom kissing without breaking it they undressed themselves and continued making out until they were fully naked and they collapsed on the enormous bed.

1 moment later

The upper half of princess body hung off the bed as flint was humping her doggystyle princess was limp as her body shaked flint grunted princess moaned "oh god..yes my love".

"Almost there...ugh" flint sprayed semen in her princess shuttered.

Another moment later

Princess was bouncing up and down on flint with her hands on his chest she grinded and bounced.

"Fuck that's the stuff"flint groaned princess giggled and flint rubbed her ass princess went faster and harder "fuck...ohh..ahh...I'm close hon I'm so close"princess panted "me too"flint said and with a thrust flint orgasmed in side her princess moaned loudly and collapsed beside flint hyperventilating "your heart is racing terra" princess smiled "good thing you got that vasectomy other wise you would have to use a condom and i hate them" did i forget to mention princess doesn't like children and had flint get a vasectomy.


End file.
